A Saiyajin's Heart
by Selenity Jade
Summary: An old AU Buruma/Vejiita get-together set in the famous three years that starts out typical until someone shows up for to get revenge on Vejiita and actually succeeds.
1. Chapter One: Goku's Angry?

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter One: Goku's Angry?!  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z, alright?

**Beta:**Mia Skywalker - Thank you for the excellent job.

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:**I use the Japanese pronunciation for the spelling of their names in the DBZ fandom. No, it is _not_ spelled wrong. I am reading and reediting this story since I needed to get it back on my computer and had to look for it online after a crash. It was started in the year 2000 and finished shortly afterward, so don't mind it if the story seems a bit corny. I don't have the heart to delete it.

Also, this fic is originally rated X or NC17 or whatever rating system is currently being used now (it's been awhile for me here), so by popular demand I did edit it down for FFnet for those of you who do not want to read it in its original form or are too young (and amazingly enough there were a few readers who were too young and wanted an edited form). Please read the full form at MMorg or AFFnet or FoSFF if you want the steamy version.

xxx

"Vejiita!" Buruma's screech echoed through the empty house.

Slamming the back door open, she stormed outside and stomped her way to the space ship that had been converted into a gravity training room. Just as she reached the large, circular object in her hard, the metal door slid open to reveal a livid Saiyajin no Ouji in all his semi-naked glory. He wore nothing but a tight pair of black spandex shorts, as was usual when he was training. His severely muscular - and hairless - chest shone with a thin layer of sweat. He yanked the towel from his neck to wipe the moisture off as he glared angrily at her.

He continued that narrow-eyed surveillance of her as she approached him, his face - as usual - set in its holier-than-thou scowl. "Stop screaming, Onna. I am not as deaf as you humans," he snapped.

Snorting softly, she stopped a few feet from the small warrior and placed a hand on her shapely hip. She returned his heated glare with one of her own. "You jackass! You ate all the food I had prepared for the barbecue!"

His scowl softened into a confused frown. "Barbecue?"

"I'm having a barbecue - a get-together - tonight, Vejiita. I invited Son-kun, his family, and the rest of my friends," she explained slowly as if speaking to a child.

His angry scowl returned. "Why was I not informed?" he demanded arrogantly.

"I did, you idiot! Three days ago," she replied in frustration. "You just grunted something and walked away!"

"Hn." He crossed his arms over his chest as he frowned at her. "What time will those fools be here?"

"Around six tonight," she told him with a tired sigh.

"Hn," he grunted again, turning to reenter the space ship.

"Are you going to come or are you going to hole yourself in the gravity room all night?"

He shrugged without turning around. "Is Kakarotto's loud-mouthed bitch coming?"

"Of course," Buruma hissed angrily as she fiddled with a tendril of her blue hair.

"And that weak human male you choose to drape yourself all over?"

She let her glare sharpen as she stared at his back. "Him, too," she growled.

"I will pass," he stated with a sneering voice. "I do not need to go deaf listening to Kakarotto getting badgered by that stupid wench, nor do I need to watch you and that weak fool fondle each other more than I already have to."

She gave his back a superior smirk suddenly. "You're just jealous," she stated confidently.

His back stiffened before he swung around to glare at her. "I am jealous of what? Him?" Snorting, he crossed his arms. "Hardly."

"No," she purred sweetly, eager to win this argument for once. "You're jealous I have someone."

"I need some sniveling, whiny, loud, weak female to hang on me? Yes, I am jealous all right," he said with thick sarcasm.

"You are such a moron, Vejiita. You can't tell me you don't get lonely or even fucking horny for that matter!"

"You know nothing about me, Onna!" he snapped, furious. "I do not need a female to waste my energy on."

"No, you just waste energy on trying to defeat Son-kun, which isn't happening anytime soon," she quipped back thoughtlessly.

He snarled loudly at her. "I will defeat Kakarotto!" he yelled in rage, his fists clenching as he fought not to hit or kill her, Buruma wasn't sure which.

She wasn't afraid. He wasn't going to touch her at all. She shook her head finally, regretting what she had said. That had always been a sore point with the surly Saiyajin and she had no right to rub one of his insecurities raw like that, no matter how pissed off she was at him. She exhaled softly to calm herself before she spoke again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Sometimes my mouth runs off on me."

"Hn," he grunted, pretending it hadn't affected him. With that soft grunt, she knew she had been forgiven.

"I understand you sometimes, Vejiita," she suddenly said softly.

He gave her his 'you are a complete moron' look. "Right."

"You can't deny I know you a bit better than any one else - alive that is - since I've lived with you a year now. I think you need someone, you know. No one should have to be completely alone."

Glaring at her, he growled, "I like being alone!"

Shaking her head, she smiled and laughed softly. Regardless of what he said, she knew she and Vejiita had something close to a friendship, perhaps the closest he had ever had to one. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He was proud - too proud - but that was all he thought he had. He hid everything he felt from everyone, as if it were a weakness and everyone was an enemy. But he wouldn't hurt her, because she helped him, cared for him, and gave him anything he needed. Perhaps he felt indebted to her, or perhaps he simply didn't hate her, but whatever it was, she was safe from his murderous rages.

"Sorry, Vejiita," she began with a soft smile. "I don't believe you. I don't know what it is, but you and I are friends, and I think that despite everything, you like me. I don't know if you've ever known love, or can feel it at all, but I care about you, you stupid jackass. And I'm not going to stop. Everyone needs someone, Vejiita, even you."

"I need no one!" he roared, stomping into the gravity chamber angrily and slamming his hand on a large red button beside the door. It swung shut with a quiet _swoosh_..

She stared sadly at the closed door, and turned to walk away. _You're wrong, Vejiita. You need someone even more than I do._

xxx

"Thank you, Chichi," Buruma spoke into the phone in relief. "Vejiita ate all the food I had readied for the barbecue. He didn't realize it wasn't for him."

Chichi quipped, "I'm sure he did it just to piss you off."

Laughing, Buruma leaned against the counter. "Well, that _is_ something he'd do, but this time, I don't think it was. He forgot about it."

"Sounds like my Goku," the younger woman said with a small laugh.

Buruma gave a mock gasp of shock before she giggled. "Don't say such things! If Vejiita heard you compare him to Son-kun, he'd kill you."

"I'd like to see him try."

Buruma shook her head, though she knew the other woman couldn't see her. "You know he could kill us all without blinking an eye, Chichi. I suggest you don't dare him to. That would probably prick his pride, and he'd have to do it just to save face."

"He can't kill us. Goku would stop him," Chichi stated confidently.

"Son-kun would try, Chichi. A pissed off Vejiita isn't something to take lightly. Not even Son-kun is that stupid. You forget that those two are very close in power. Even if Goku can beat him, it would still take a lot of work and Vejiita could damage or kill any of us before that happened."

"_You_ piss him off all the time," the dark-haired woman pointed out.

"I think it's more fun than really pissing him off. He likes to fight and I think he sees our little arguments as verbal battles. And because of that, I don't think he'd hurt me even _if_ I managed to truly piss him off."

Chichi sighed. "Are you sure it's safe to allow him to stay here? He is a killer and very dangerous, Buruma," Chichi reminded her. "Perhaps you should just kick him out."

"I'm safe, don't worry. I know which lines not to cross. He'll live with me until he decides to leave and that's final, Chichi. He's my friend, in a weird, twisted sort of way, and I'm _not_ kicking him out," Buruma stated fiercely.

"You realize you just called that _alien_ your friend?" the younger woman asked in amazement.

"Yes, he's my friend."

"Is he coming to the barbecue?"

Buruma shrugged. "He said he won't, but he may show up just to be unpredictable or irritable."

"I hope he doesn't. He scares me and he scares Gohan. I really don't like him."

Buruma wasn't sure that Gohan was afraid of Vejiita, but she wisely didn't comment on Chichi's 'little boy'. Instead she simply rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, I know, Chichi. He's scary, and he may never be a 'good' guy, but he's not that horrible."

Chichi snorted. "Maybe he's simply not horrible to _you_. To the rest of us, he's very much a monster."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's almost nice to you, Buruma. You can't tell me you've never noticed. You insult each other, but it's actually pretty tame compared to some of the stuff he says to my husband or the rest of our friends. That's why I'm worried about you. What if he's planning something? He might be just using you for some nefarious purpose and when you least expect it, he'll get back at you and murder you in your sleep."

Buruma laughed. "He wouldn't have to murder me in my sleep, Chichi. Anyway, he will always be the way he is. You may as well get used to him as he does live with me, you know."

Sighing, Chichi ventured, "I can never understand that! You have Yamucha, Buruma. Why did you offer your home to that evil monster?"

"I don't see what Yamucha has to do with it."

"Yamucha doesn't like it any more than I do. He's getting jealous."

"Jealous? Why?" the blue-haired woman asked in confusion, absently twirling the phone cord in her fingers.

"You're living with another man, Buruma. You defend him and yet you fight and insult him yourself. Yamucha is beginning to think there is something going on with you two. You know he loves you, Buruma. I suggest you get that bastard out of there if you want to keep Yamucha."

"He's just going to have to deal with it, Chichi. If he wants to leave me because of some supposed affair that I am _not_ having, fine. Vejiita stays," Buruma stated stubbornly. "I don't care what people think about it. He is my friend, and for some stupid reason, I care about the bastard. He's a mystery; one I intend to figure out. Besides, where else would he go? He's a decent roommate. He never leaves a mess, never invites strange people over, and ever since we moved into the more private building away from the labs, he's been more relaxed." She paused before sighing. "And he's lonely, Chichi. He's dark, mysterious, arrogant, rude, and a bit pain in my ass, but he's also very, very lonely."

"I doubt he gives a shit about you."

Buruma shrugged again, oblivious to the fact the other woman couldn't see it. "Maybe he doesn't, but everyone - even an evil Saiyajin no Ouji - needs someone to be there for them. He may never appreciate it, and he may kill me yet, but I will not give up on him. There's just something about him that makes that impossible."

"I don't see how you can do that! I don't think he even _wants_ a friend. I think he just wants to defeat my husband and destroy the planet. I think he just wants to be left alone."

"Maybe he does, but he tolerates me a bit more than most people, and I doubt he'll kill me. He doesn't try to change me, Chichi, so I'm not going to try to change him. He's the only one not afraid of me, and I think I'm the only one not afraid of him, so it works."

"Fine, Buruma. I give up. What time do you want me over there to prepare the food?"

"Now?" Buruma asked hopefully.

"Goku isn't home yet and he's just about the only way I'm going to be over there any time soon."

"Flare your ki, Chichi. He'll teleport right to you," Buruma suggested with a giggle. "He'll think you're in trouble."

She could almost see Chichi start in surprise. "You are a genius, Buruma. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Who knows? I just wish I could do that. I can't control my ki level at all, what pathetic amount I do have," Buruma replied bitterly.

"You actually have a decent ki level that does fluctuate a lot when you're angry or upset, which is unusual in an untrained human. Nothing on par with an untrained Saiyajin I would guess, but it's good enough. A lot of strength comes from training not just genetics," Chichi told her. "You'll never be as strong as a Saiyajin, or that green goon who kidnapped my son, but you could possibly rival Kuririn or Yamucha after a few years. After all, those two are lazy."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I think so! Hell, if I had kept up on my training, I could mop the floor with those idiots!"

Buruma sighed suddenly. "I guess, but who would ever train me?"

"I could," Chichi told her thoughtfully. "At the same time, I could be retraining myself..." Chichi's voice suddenly brightened. "You know, that just might be the thing we both need! With those boys all training, it'll get kind of boring, but if we also train, it'll give us something to do. Besides, Goku always liked it when I was training," she added with a light giggle. "He said that when I came in all sweaty and panting that it was a big turn on for him."

"Too much info, Chichi," Buruma stated with a grimace. "Son-kun's like my little brother!"

She could hear the blush in Chichi's voice. "I'm sorry. So, we train?"

"Yes!" Buruma agreed quickly. "I could surprise Yamucha and Vejiita."

"I'll get Goku here and be over in a few, okay? We'll talk about it more then."

"Okay. Bye, Chichi!"

"Goodbye," the younger woman said and then the phone went dead.

Buruma hung up her end with a small grin. _I wonder how Son-kun will react when he finds out Chichi was never in any danger?_ She giggled softly to herself. She could almost picture his shock and worry when he appeared.

"Onna!" a gruff voice roared from outside the kitchen door before it opened to reveal a very irate Saiyajin. He was glaring at her.

"What?" she asked in confusion. _Did the gravity settings break again?_

"You interrupted my training!" he barked angrily.

"Huh?" She looked at him in bewilderment. "How did I do that? I was just on the phone, Vejiita!"

Scowling, he hissed, "You turned off the gravity with the emergency switch!"

Her brow furrowed. "I did no such thing, Vejiita!"

He stared hard at her for a few moments before folding his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall with his legs crossed over at the ankles. "Feh. I thought it was weird."

She guessed he believed her. "What was weird?"

"The gravity just shut off. It was not malfunctioning. I checked. It was turned off. I thought it was you, somehow, even when I could sense you were in here. Who would dare?" Vejiita asked with a dark glower.

Her eyebrow rose. "No malfunction? Did you check the breakers?"

He curtly nodded. "I checked the breakers, the plug, and the wiring. I even ran a diagnostic check on the damn thing. Nothing. I walked out of the ship and noticed the emergency shut off switch had been triggered."

She hummed thoughtfully before speaking. "No one is that stupid."

"Hn."

Buruma turned around to leave the kitchen and nearly walked into a large, warm body. She glanced up in surprise to see a very irritated Son Goku with a grinning Chichi held in one of his large arms. The blue-haired genius smiled. "I see it worked."

"Yep," Chichi agreed happily, stepping out of her husband's embrace. "You don't have to be so angry, Goku-sa."

"Chi, you scared the life out of me! I thought you were in trouble. Serious trouble! And I come home to find out it was some stupid ploy to get me to take you to Buruma's house? How am I supposed to feel? Happy? Joyful? I think not," the younger Saiyajin snapped angrily.

Vejiita blinked before he chuckled wickedly in that soft way he had. "Kakarotto, you are actually angry with your screeching mate?"

"Damn straight," Goku growled, frowning at the shorter warrior.

Vejiita's laugh turned into a snicker.

Glaring at his rival, Goku barked, "Knock it off, Vejiita. I don't just fold every time my wife yells at me."

Bursting into a full-blown laugh, the Saiyajin no Ouji said, "I thought you did. You even have a curfew, third-class."

Noticing that Chichi was glaring at her roommate, Buruma decided to defuse the situation fast. "Vejiita, enough please," she murmured quietly. He paused, open-mouthed, and turned to look at her questioningly. "Son-kun, I know it was a dirty trick. It was my idea. If you want to be mad, be mad at me."

"You!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes," Buruma agreed with a Vejiita-like smirk.

The softhearted Saiyajin glared at her. "Proud of it, too, I bet. Nearly gave me a heart attack. I was swimming and all of a sudden felt her ki flare, and damn near swallowed half the river. I teleported back naked and I found her safe and sound, laughing her fool head off. I don't think it is something to be that proud of," Goku scolded.

Buruma couldn't help bursting into giggles. She was soon joined by Chichi and the younger Saiyajin shot both women glares. "I can't believe you actually got angry," Buruma gasped out between her gales of laughter.

Goku grunted as he frowned. "It isn't funny. If she keeps doing that, what happens when she really _is_ in danger? I just might think she's pulling the same trick and ignore it, only to come home to find her dead, or worse!"

The mechanical genius sobered abruptly. "You have a point, Son-kun."

Goku turned to his wife. "Promise not to do that again unless it's an emergency, Chi," he demanded.

The younger woman stared at her husband a moment before lowering her head. "Alright, I promise, Goku-sa."

Suddenly, the serious, angry Goku was replaced by his happy-go-lucky counterpart. "Thanks, Chi. Hey, Vejiita!" he suddenly blurted, turning to the grumpy prince. "Since I'm here, wanna spar?"

"Hn," Vejiita grunted. "Fine. Gravity room or aerial?"

"Gravity room," Goku replied wistfully.

"Son-kun," Buruma began, glancing at Vejiita out of the corner of her eye. _I hope he doesn't kill me for this._ "If you want, I could build you a gravity chamber." She watched Vejiita's eyes narrow in anger and resentment as she spoke. She knew that Vejiita wanted to get stronger than his rival and Goku having his own gravity room would allow him to keep growing in power and slow down Vejiita's chances of surpassing him. But she also knew it was for the best if Goku increased in power quickly. After all, she was more concerned with the safety of the human race, her planet, and her life than Vejiita's pride right now.

"It won't be as advanced as Vejiita's, Son-kun," she added hastily, nearly grinning as she saw Vejiita's start of surprise. "His kind of room requires constant maintenance. I have enough work with his, I can't add yours to it and still keep up the work at Capsule Corp. And if you need more than that, you can always ask Vejiita if you can use his."

Buruma could almost see Vejiita's eyes widen fractionally. She knew he was curious to know why she acted as if the gravity room were his property to do with as he wished instead of hers. She had always referred to it as hers before, never his. She quickly turned her eyes back to Goku before the hot-tempered Saiyajin could catch her watching him.

Goku's mouth was hanging open in shock. "Really? You'd make me a gravity room?"

Laughing, Buruma nodded. "Of course, Son-kun. I don't mind. It's the least I can do to help with the fight coming on. Besides, I don't have any projects going on right now, and Father still runs the company until at least next year when he'll start to slide some of his duties onto me. I've got just enough time to spare. Of course, you realize that Vejiita's room comes first, right? If he blows it up again, I will have to put yours on hold. I did promise Vejiita first," she put in.

"That's fine!" Goku agreed excitedly. He grinned at Vejiita. "Want to go spar now?"

"Hn," the prince grunted, walking out the door without another sound.

Buruma smiled as Goku actually skipped out after him, happy as a clam. "Men," she stated with a roll of her eyes.

"More like Saiyajin," Chichi corrected with an impish lift of her lips.

Laughing, Buruma smirked. "Yes, Saiyajin. I suppose it's a good thing the planet isn't covered in them, hm? We have enough problems with those two as it is!"

"Definitely," Chichi agreed. "So where do we start?"

"Food," Buruma said quickly, opening the refrigerator and beginning to rummage around. "Hey, Chichi?"

"Yes?" Chichi asked form the sink where she had begun cleaning up the dishes the irritable Saiyajin no Ouji had left from earlier.

Blushing, Buruma coughed lightly before speaking. "I have a slightly embarrassing question."

Chichi glanced at her curiously. "Ask away."

"I just wanted to know," she began, her face flushing deeper, "how is it that you got Son-kun to sleep with you?"

Choking, Chichi turned rather red herself. "Buruma!"

"I'm sorry! He just doesn't seem like he's a very sexual person, you know? It doubt he'd even pay attention if a woman paraded in front of him naked! Hell, I _know_ he wouldn't pay attention! Yet you got him in bed and pregnant to boot."

Chichi continued to flush as she looked away. "Well, he's not _normally_ very sexually oriented like some perverts we could name. Actually, I don't see Vejiita noticing anyone of the female variety either, well maybe except for you, but I don't know if he's thinking of sex or anything as he looks you in the face, not the chest. So I guess Vejiita is more like Goku than he'd like. I mean, he has you around him all the time, and you're gorgeous, but I have yet to see him do more than glance at you."

"You mean you guys don't do it! Except for conceiving Gohan, I mean."

Chichi smiled. "Oh, we do it, Buruma. We do it quite often, actually. At first, he was innocent of the idea of sex, and I had to kind of put the moves on him - that was _so_ embarrassing - but..." She paused with a small, dreamy smile on her face. "After he got a bit excited, it was like he snapped, you know?"

She glanced over at the blue-haired genius who stood there gawking at her. "He's very passionate in bed and while he never shows it, he's very much a sexual man. It was just attracting his attention that was hard. But once I had done that, his attention is on me all the time."

"Well, how did you get him to notice you?" Buruma asked curiously.

Chichi shrugged. "I don't know. I yelled at him about something - I don't quite remember - and then suddenly kissed him. It was just before our wedding, so it didn't lead to anything, but... He was shocked at first, and then it was like he was attacking me, but nothing so bad. He was all over me and-"

Buruma held up a hand. "No details."

Chichi giggled. "You asked."

Shaking her head, she started pulling out a few dozen packages of hamburger. "Let's just get started so I can get that image out of my mind."

xxx

**AN:**This is a very old fic that I'm rereading to remember here and posting on the adult sites that haven't had it yet though I _thought_ all the sites had this fic. So while I'm reposting it, it is _not_ a new fic and is already completed and yes I know how bad it is. My current work is better but I can't rewrite this whole thing because frankly if I do, I'll end up with an AU of my AU. Just trust me, I don't want that.

**Thanks:** Veggie Otaku and Jeck for reviewing and telling me the errors that I and my original beta missed.

**Japanese:**  
_Onna_ - Woman  
_Son-kun_ - What Buruma calls Goku. It is common in Japanese to use someone's last name with -san, a type of Mr. So-and-So. Goku's last name is Son. However, -kun is a honorific that is usually used for friends who are boys (and sometimes for girls, I believe). So I find it odd that she does call him by a formal address and a familiar term at the same time. I haven't yet seen that in any other anime, however, I am no expert on Japanese.  
_Saiyajin -_ Saiyan  
_Saiyajin no Ouji_ - Prince of Saiyans, or Saiyan Prince, take your pick.  
_Ki_ - Chi in Chinese and it's known as Chi in the US as we took the name from Chinese, since I believe we got it from acupuncture. In any case, it's basically the life force. That is the condensed version. If you'd like to know more, look up Chi.  
_Goku-sa_ - Chichi calls Goku this sometimes, and while there are tons of people who like taking guesses at this and presenting it as fact, honestly it's not a typo meaning -san. Apparently, the best source of information I've seen that states that Chichi is calling him -san, it's just her accent, and it is not a typo in subs. However, why she uses such a formal address, I don't know. Right now, I'm watching Chrno Crusade (which really WAS a typo, it was supposed to be Chrono Crusade in Japanese too But they just kept it Chrno, but I digress), and Satella calls her sister, Nee-sama. The -sama is an extremely formal honorific, so it's a little out of the ordinary. But it happens. Until we spend years in Japan, you can't really understand it's complex language. You realize it takes the Japanese until about High School just to be able to read their newspapers? It's extremely complex.

Lovies!


	2. Chapter Two: Party!

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Two: Party!_  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Will never be mine. (Sigh) I wish I could create something people write fanfiction about.

**Beta:** Mia Skywalker and Lynz

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN**: Originally posted in 1999 or around there. I'm currently editing it to post on sites I hadn't finished posting it to, for whatever reason. Updated: 03/01/08

xxx

"Kakarotto! Are we going to spar or stare at the kitchen all fucking day?" Vejiita snarled at the other Saiyajin.

"Huh?" Goku grunted absently, before turning to face the angry prince. "Sorry, Vejiita. Don't you think those two are acting kind of odd?"

Vejiita scowled at his rival. "They are acting like females, idiot. What more do you want from them?"

"No, Vejiita. Something is up with Chichi and I know Buruma is a part of it."

Glancing towards the kitchen, Vejiita frowned as he probed the Onna's low ki and the other female's slightly higher one. "They do not feel any different."

"I can feel it, Vejiita," Goku told the older Saiyajin worriedly.

Vejiita resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Whatever, Kakarotto. Let's just fight."

"Sorry, Vejiita. I think it's best if we figure out what's going on first. I don't feel like this is a very safe thing. I think they're planning something. I just can't put my finger on it."

Snarling in irritation, Vejiita barked, "Have you bonded with the foolish woman?"

"Huh?" Goku asked, confused. He turned from the kitchen to see Vejiita's scowl. "Bonded with her?"

"Can you feel her emotions?" Vejiita demanded.

"No," Goku told him thoughtfully.

"Have you bitten her?"

Goku gaped at the smaller Saiyajin in shocked horror. "No!"

Laughing bitterly, Vejiita gave his rival a disgusted head shake. "It sickens me how completely human-like you are, third-class. If you had bitten her neck, and could feel her emotions, it would mean you had bonded with her. It's a sort of a link, moron. We Saiyajin could not do it often. It was semi-acceptable in third-class scum like you, Kakarotto, but in higher classes, such as myself, it was looked down upon and sometimes the bonded mates were killed. Since you have not bonded with her, you have no way of knowing if she and the Onna are planning something dangerous or not unless you fucking ask her!" Vejiita snapped. "Since you're not bonded you have no way of 'feeling' anything suspicious from her, so stop blubbering about it and just ask the damned woman."

"Bite her neck?" Goku repeated in fascination.

Vejiita turned away from the larger Saiyajin in irritation. "You are still on that? Yes, bite her fucking neck! Haven't you ever felt the urge to do that? It is in your genes, Kakarotto. Just like fighting."

"Wouldn't it hurt her?" the younger warrior inquired, completely baffled.

"You are supposed to bite her in the middle of fucking her! That way it hurts for a moment before the pleasure overrides the pain," he snarled, stomping away. "_I can't believe I'm talking about mating with a brain-damaged, empty-headed, soft-willed moron_," Vejiita grumbled to himself in his home language.

"What did you say?" Goku wondered curiously.

Snarling, Vejiita shot him a glare. "If you had not rattled your brains when you were a brat, you would know what I was saying! As it is, you are too stupid to learn Saiyago now."

"Saiyago? The Saiyajin had a different language?"

Rolling his eyes, Vejiita forced his rage down. "Yes," he hissed slowly. "Do you think that everyone in the universe spoke Japanese?"

Putting his hand behind his head, Goku gave his famous abashed grin. "I never thought about it."

"Fool," Vejiita spat.

"Have you ever bonded, Vejiita?" Goku asked suddenly.

Looking at his rival in horror, Vejiita nearly choked. "Of course not! I cannot bond, you imbecile. I am the Saiyajin no Ouji. Bonding is rare as it is. It has been specifically bred out of the royal line. I cannot bond like you might be able to. Besides, if I had bonded, I would still be fucking bonded!" he roared, before pausing thoughtfully and adding, "or dead."

"I might be able to?"

"Kakarotto, you complete imbecile, I am only going to explain this once!" the Saiyajin snapped. "Bonding is rare. One in a million mated pairs could form a bond. It appears more often in the lower classes, probably because there were more mates to choose from and they weren't as inhibited by station when choosing a mate. It is a specific Saiyajin trait that we had grown to despise and was especially forbidden and bred out of the royal line."

"Why?" Goku wondered. Vejiita wasn't always forthcoming with information on the Saiyajin and Goku was definitely taking advantage of it. Actually, if he would have thought about it, Vejiita never even really spoke to him much at all.

Folding his arms over his well-muscled chest, Vejiita looked up at the pale, blue sky. "It is a weakness. If your bonded mate were to die, it would, more often than not, kill you. It's a connection of the spirit. Two spirits are connected and if they meet and mate, they will bond as soon as blood is shared. If one dies, the other most likely follows. Simple. No Saiyajin wanted to have that kind of weakness."

Goku looked back at the kitchen before commenting, "I think it sounds like what we call soul-mates. Although, I think it's more of a fanciful notion than reality."

"On Vejiita-sei, it was most definitely a reality, Kakarotto. Now, are we done with the mating lessons now? I would like to fight before the cyborgs show up."

"I still want to know what's going on. Chichi is hiding something from me and I don't feel right about it."

"Ask the foolish female after the party. Let's fight now!" Vejiita snarled, launching himself at the thoughtful Saiyajin.

Glancing up in surprise, Goku blinked and dodged quickly to avoid a powerful blow to his midsection. "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Get ready," Vejiita barked, raising his ki.

xxx

"Thanks for inviting us, Buruma-san," Kuririn said, hugging the blue-haired woman.

"No problem, Kuririn. You guys are always welcome here, you know that," she stated, smiling. "Except maybe Kame-sennin. He's only allowed on special occasions."

Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Chaotzu laughed.

"Dressed like that," Yamucha put in, coming up behind his girlfriend and giving her an appreciative glance, "I think he should be banned."

She was wearing a short black dress that fell to mid-thigh, hugging her creamy legs, and only the thin spaghetti straps on her slender shoulders held it up. The dress did nothing to hide her sensuous curves, nor her cleavage. Her small feet were adorned with small black-heeled sandals, and her hair flowed down her bare back, held only by a simple black clip. She looked gorgeous and she knew it. She could almost see Yamucha trying to figure out what the occasion was.

"Thank you, Yamucha," Buruma said with a soft giggle. She kissed his cheek, taking his arm. "Let's go say hello to Son-kun and Chichi."

The human warrior allowed the blue-haired genius to lead him through the large gathering of their friends, every once in awhile stopping to greet one, before finally setting eyes on Goku and his wife. Yamucha's mouth fell open as he noticed Chichi dressed in much the same way as his girlfriend, with a black, very revealing, gown. She looked absolutely stunning and he was practically drooling as he gaped at the younger woman. He sneaked a glance at his friend's face, and nearly choked. Goku was staring at his wife like he'd never seen her before, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Hey, Son-kun," Buruma called as they approached the couple. Giggling softly, she let herself admire the younger woman's more muscular frame. _She does look wonderful_. "Chichi, you look beautiful."

"As do you, Buruma," Chichi commented slyly, winking at the blue-haired genius.

"Son-kun? I think you can probably close your mouth now," Buruma told him dryly.

He snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. "Chi," he breathed out, obviously at a loss for words. "You look..."

"I know, Goku-sa," she whispered seductively, smiling sweetly up at her husband.

"Um, where's Gohan, Chichi?" Yamucha asked, obviously becoming very uncomfortable with the whole 'Chichi is hot' idea.

"He's over by the table talking with the green freak," the dark-haired female said, her eyes never leaving her husband's.

"Piccolo's here?" Yamucha asked, amazed. "How did you get him to come?"

"It was easy, Yamucha," Buruma stated with a laugh. "We sicced Gohan on him."

Laughing, Yamucha shook his head in amusement. "Good plan. Now I suppose that the Saiyajin no Ouji will decide to grace us with his royal pain-in-the-ass presence," he muttered darkly.

"As a matter of fact," a gruff voice sneered from behind the group, "he has." He shot a glare at the human warrior before glancing at the woman on his arm. "Onna, what the hell are you wearing?"

Buruma turned to the irritated Saiyajin, her mouth dropping open in shock. Vejiita stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his ever-present smirk on his rugged face. She felt her gaze wander over his body. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. She couldn't believe the Saiyajin no Ouji was actually willingly wearing human clothing. Of course they were black. It would be either that or navy blue, as he never wore any other color unless he was forced to._He probably purposely wore the t-shirt tight to show off his seriously gorgeous muscles, the conceited bastard_.

She smirked at him. "You look nice," she practically purred at him. Feeling her boyfriend's gaze on her, she couldn't help feeling a wee bit guilty for taking so much pleasure in eying the small warrior.

Vejiita snorted.

"That, dear friends," Buruma put in, amused, "is Vejiita for 'of course'."

"Hn," he snorted again, walking off, his very stance radiating strength, discipline, and pride.

Buruma giggled, her eyes drawn to his small, incredibly sexy ass. "That meant 'duh'," she translated.

Laughing, Chichi intertwined her arm with Buruma's. "Let's go over to the bar, Buruma. I want to let loose tonight."

Buruma's eyes widened in shock at the suggestion. _Chichi wants to drink? Let loose? Is she ill? _"Sure, Chi! Sounds fun, but what about Gohan? I don't think it would be wise for such a young boy to watch his strict, perfect mother get plastered."

To her shock, Chichi giggled. "Don't worry about it. I promised my Gohan he could train with Piccolo soon. By the time we get relaxed, they will be more than ready to leave."

Buruma's jaw dropped. Chichi was letting Gohan train with the 'green freak'? Woah. "Nice, Chi," Buruma commented.

"I know," Chichi stated smugly, moving closer to her friend's ear, and glancing around to make sure no Saiyajin or Namek-jin ears were in sight. "Besides, this is the last chance to let loose before we train. Alcohol isn't good for the body, you know."

Buruma laughed. "So true. Shall we?"

"We shall," Chichi said with a smile as they reached the bar, each wearing the same evil female-with-a-scheme grin.

xxx

Buruma giggled, standing up a bit unsteadily. "I forgot just how much fun this is!"

Grinning at her friend, Chichi stood up to help, only to cause both of them to fall over into a pile of laughter and creamy flesh. "You're squishing me, Buruma!"

"Sorry, Chi," Buruma apologized happily before attempting to stand once more, and again falling onto Chichi. They both burst into laughter again, tears streaming down their flushed cheeks.

"Onna, what the hell are you laughing about?" Vejiita demanded grumpily. He stood above the giggling females in his usual stance – arms crossed over his chest, feet spread slightly apart - and glared down at them.

"Nothing, 'Jiita," Buruma stated with a giggle.

He blinked at her. "What did you just call me?" he growled.

Her brow furrowed as she thought for a few moments. She then grinned mischievously. "Oh! I called you 'Jiita!" she exclaimed.

"I will not be called by that name!" he snapped.

"Oh, lighten up, 'Jiita. It's only a nickname," she scolded lightly, trying to stand up again. Unsuccessfully.

"Hey, Vejiita, what's going on?" Goku wondered, walking up behind the irritated Saiyajin. He looked down at his wife and friend who were lumped in a heap of giggles. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Your disgusting mate and the Onna are drunk, Kakarotto," Vejiita sneered.

Goku's mouth dropped. "Chi? You're drunk? But you hate alcohol!"

"So? I like to drink every once in awhile, Goku-sa! It's fun. Buruma and I decided tonight was a good night to let loose. So we did," Chichi stated happily.

"But, Chi, you'll have a hangover tomorrow! Who'll cook breakfast?" Goku asked worriedly.

Vejiita snorted. "Sometimes your stupidity amazes even me," he sneered. The Saiyajin no Ouji's eyes traveled over the exposed flesh of the blue-haired genius, her dress rising as she tried to untangle herself from Chichi. Buruma felt the urge to blush when his gaze lingered a little longer on her than it had before. And his eyes didn't even move to glance at his rival's wife, which shocked her. Chichi's dress was exposing even more skin than Buruma's as they tried to rise.

"Lighten up, 'Jiita," Buruma repeated, her words slightly slurred. She grinned suddenly. "Would one of you strong Saiyajin help us up?" she asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Vejiita snorted and turned away, causing Goku to glance at him curiously. Shrugging, the larger Saiyajin bent over and held out both of his hands for the two tipsy females. Each took a large hand and were pulled to their feet, both still giggling happily.

"Thanks, Son-kun," Buruma said, hugging her friend.

Vejiita rolled his eyes, his back still towards them.

"Why don't you two stay here tonight?" Buruma offered. "Chichi and I are quite tuned, and you and 'Jiita can spar."

Swinging around, Vejiita snarled at the flushed female. "No! I will not have that brain-damaged moron and his loud mate staying one minute in my damn home!"

Buruma blinked in surprise. _He called this his home? Will wonders never cease?_ "Well, it is getting late, 'Jiita," she reminded him softly.

He growled at her. "Do not address me so informally, Onna. I will not be called by that ridiculous name!"

Laughing, she walked unsteadily towards her roommate and poked him in the chest. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "'Jiita, I can and will call you what I want!"

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked softly, his voice strangely lacking the usual heated tone when they argued.

Goku quickly stepped beside the small woman, who was beginning to turn an interesting shade of red. "Come, Buruma," he interrupted. "You should know better than to rile him up like that."

Vejiita glared at his rival. "Back. Off. Kakarotto," he hissed.

"Vejiita, I won't let you kill my friend. You know that."

Vejiita unconsciously began to raise his ki. "You should know better, Kakarotto," he snapped, glancing back at Buruma, who was watching him curiously. Neither seemed to want their odd argument to end. "We'll finish this later," he growled to the blue-haired female, disappearing into the gravity room.

Goku stared at the closed door. "What does he mean by that?"

Buruma shrugged. "No idea," she said. She then glared at her friend. "And next time, don't interrupt us. He wasn't going to kill me, Son-kun!"

"What?" he asked, rubbing his hand behind his head.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the offer, Buruma. We'll definitely take you up on it. Do you have enough room?"

Laughing, Buruma nodded. "Of course. Vejiita and I are the only ones staying on this side of the compound. I moved out of my parents' side long ago, remember? We have plenty of room. And don't worry about Vejiita. He'll train until he nearly drops and then come in to crash in his room. As usual," she told them with a smile.

"We'll stay then, Buruma," Goku agreed happily.

They saw that was starting to leave. Piccolo had already left with Gohan, and Tenshinhan and Chaotzu were already gone as well. Kame-sennin and Oolong were over in the lawn chairs, apparently reading porn while Kuririn was looking on in disgust, and that left Yamucha, who was headed their way. Buruma turned towards Yamucha, having heard him come up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her temple softly. "Hey, babe," he whispered in greeting.

"Yamucha, do you want to stay for a movie? It's only ten o'clock," she murmured.

"Sure," he agreed quickly.

"Good," she said. "Son-kun, Chichi, let me show you to your room and then we'll curl up in the living room to watch a movie.""We'll continue our fun, ne?" Chichi asked.

"Of course!"

xxx

Buruma curled tighter into Yamucha's embrace as they sat comfortably on the couch. Chichi and Goku were also cuddling on the love seat beside them, their eyes riveted towards the large big screen television. Buruma sat up to retrieve her glass, taking a sip. The room was already spinning and she knew she would have a wicked hangover tomorrow. She was quite drunk, as was Chichi, if the hand moving between her husband's legs were any indication. Buruma covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Goku was trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore his wife's blatant interest in his groin and Buruma could just barely see the faint blush creeping on his handsome face. She turned away quickly before she was caught staring.

She leaned into her boyfriend's shoulder, giggling softly. "Yamucha," she whispered, getting his attention. "Chichi is putting the moves on Son-kun."

She felt him take a glance over at the couple before chuckling softly. "I see that. What did you give her? Aphrodisiacs?"

Buruma smiled. "Nope, just some nice hard liquor."

Yamucha rolled his eyes, pulling Buruma closer to his chest and wrapping an arm around her waist and a hand through her hair. "Buruma, I had fun tonight."

Giggling, she nodded. "I think even Vejiita had fun, Yamucha. I caught him smirking a few times."

To her surprise, Yamucha pulled away from her and looked down at her seriously. "You always talk about him," he accused suddenly.

Blinking, Buruma gaped at her boyfriend. "What! I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" he snapped in a whisper. "Things between us aren't the same anymore. You won't even let me touch you anymore, and although we've never had sex, we at least did something! Now, you won't let me do more than hold you or kiss you. It all changed when I got wished back and the monkey prince started living here."

She glared at him. "Don't call him that, Yamucha! 'Jiita isn't a monkey prince."

"'Jiita? You have a nickname for him?" Yamucha asked, disgusted. "You never gave me a nickname."

Sighing, Buruma put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Yamucha, but he _is_ my friend. Besides, what possible nickname could I come up with for you? Yammy?" Buruma giggled.

Yamucha rolled his eyes. "Okay, you have a point. I just... damn it! I can see how you look at him sometimes, Buruma. Like you can't figure him out. Like you want to run to him. You worry about him. You talk about him all the damn time! I can't compete with the bastard, Buruma. I can't and I won't."

Sighing, Buruma sat up and looked into his dark eyes. "You aren't competing with Vejiita. He's my friend, Yamucha."

Yamucha smiled sadly. "I just want to be friends, Buruma. I can't make you look at me like you look at him."

Buruma looked at him with wide eyes. "Yamucha-"

He hugged her. "Sorry, Buruma, I'm going to go home now. Friends?"

She nodded sadly. "Bye, Yamucha."

"Hey, Goku, Chichi! I'm going now," Yamucha called to the necking couple on the love seat. Goku pushed his wife away in embarrassment and waved at him, his face a bit flushed. Chichi grinned and waved before grabbing her husband for another kiss.

After Yamucha waved sadly to Buruma, he left. She turned towards the television, wrapping her arms around her bent knees, rocking slightly. She wasn't really that sad. Maybe it was the alcohol; she did still feel quite dizzy and relaxed. It was beginning to take too much effort to think. She felt a small tear make its way down her cheek before she hurriedly wiped it away before the lovey-dovey couple on the love seat saw it. _I don't want to be alone._

"About time you got rid of the weakling," a gruff voice said softly from right behind her. She looked up and smiled at the Saiyajin standing over her behind the couch. He was still wearing the same black jeans and t-shirt from earlier. He didn't look like he had been training, either.

"Were you training?" she asked quietly, trying not to disturb Goku and Chichi.

"No."

She blinked in shock. _Vejiita hadn't been training?_

The Saiyajin no Ouji glanced over at the kissing couple and a grimace passed over his handsome features. "Why are they doing that?" he demanded in annoyance.

"Chichi's drunk," she told him with a slightly indifferent shrug.

"So are you," he stated. "What does being drunk have to do with that? Drunk people get into fights, not fuck each other."

"You've probably seen warriors drunk, 'Jiita. She's just a little excited," Buruma told the disgusted Saiyajin with a giggle. "And trying to get Son-kun excited as well, I think."

Snorting, Vejiita moved around the couch to sit beside her, a good two inches between them. "It's disgusting. Can't they take it to their home or at least a separate room? Mating should be private," he complained.

"Leave them be, 'Jiita," she said softly, laying her head on the back of the couch. "They're happy."

"Hn," he grunted.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn."

"How can you live so alone all the time?"

He blinked in surprise at her question. Looking at her curiously, he finally asked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't socialize. You don't have a girlfriend. No one, 'Jiita. You don't talk much and you don't seem to care. Your entire race is nearly gone and no one on this planet understands you, not that you want them to, but you're always alone. I couldn't do it. I'm not that strong. I don't know how anyone could be that strong," she whispered sadly.

She thought that Vejiita would snap at her and leave. She fully expected the proud Saiyajin to do just that. To her surprise, he leaned his head against the back of the couch, a thoughtful frown on his face. She could see the tense muscles of his chest twitch slightly, letting her know that even if he looked relaxed, he wasn't. He never relaxed. Always watchful, always wary. Like at any moment he could be attacked. She suddenly felt pain for him, upset that he had to live a life like that. A life where relaxing, for even just an instant, could mean death.

"I don't know," he answered softly in his rough voice, surprising her. He was silent a few minutes more before barking at the half-naked couple on the love seat next to them. "Kakarotto! Go to your room! I have no wish to see you fuck your ugly mate," he snapped.

Goku jumped up, blushing. He picked up his wife, who glared at the Saiyajin no Ouji, and made his way up the stairs.

"Finally," he muttered, before he started mumbling in an odd guttural language she had often heard him use when he had no wish for others to know what he was saying.

She giggled. "I suppose that was effective."

"Hn," he grunted, staring at the movie playing on the large television.

She turned to watch it also, figuring that Vejiita was done with the conversation. No matter how much they argued, they did get along sometimes. Actually, now that she thought about it, their relationship, if one could call it that, was quite easy to keep up with. They got along wonderfully when neither felt the need to yell. No one would believe it. Hell, she hardly believed it herself. They could go days between arguments, and it wasn't because they didn't see each other. They almost always ate together. She wasn't the world's greatest cook, but she could prepare a few dishes quite well and did so occasionally when she felt a domestic urge. They would often spend a lot of time in the same room, in comfortable silence. They could get along. It was just that sometimes arguing was fun and a bit of a stress reliever for both of them. Vejiita wasn't an open man, but she knew when he started those useless battles with her, it was because something was bothering him. So she reacted as she always did, instead of asking him about it. It seemed to work.

Now that she thought about it, he was a very good roommate. He was quiet, clean, and almost never around when he was training. He always took showers, unlike Son-kun who still to this day had to be bullied into showering more than just twice a week. Vejiita didn't yell or stomp or throw things in the house. He ate a lot like Goku, except with arrogance and pride. As befitting the prince he was, she supposed. She smiled. He was definitely every bit the prince.

"I do not know how to live any other way," he said suddenly.

Staring at him, she almost didn't realize he was answering her question. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

He snorted. "I do not think about it. Loneliness is a weakness, as is companionship, and all weaknesses were purged from me."

Buruma looked at the Saiyajin no Ouji sadly. "You are stronger than the others believe."

He snapped his head around to stare at her in shock.

"You are. Your spirit is strong, perhaps stronger than even Son-kun's. From the little I know, from Son-kun and from you, I don't think that even Son-kun could have lived through what you did, and as well as you did. You made it out without going insane. You survived and became stronger. You made it out of all that with your spirit, your pride, intact. Someone like Son-kun couldn't have survived that. It would have killed him, I think. He's too innocent and kind-hearted. Son-kun may be physically stronger than you right now, but I think you will always be stronger than him. You're a genius when it comes to combat, and your desire to better yourself surprises even him. But I think what sets you apart as the strongest, to me, is that no matter what you have endured, Vejiita, you are still sane. Your spirit, your inner strength is very powerful indeed, 'Jiita."

He stared at her, his black eyes wide. "You are drunk," he replied bitterly.

"So? I feel the exact same way as I do sober. I just have more guts when I'm drunk." Pausing, she frowned thoughtfully. "Or more stupidity."

He watched her silently for a long moment before smiling. A real smile. The first one she had ever seen him give. It was a sad, somewhat bitter smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Thank you," he whispered softly, his deep voice telling her more than his words did. He truly felt honored that she thought the way she did. She supposed that if he was human, and hadn't spent so long hiding his emotions, that he would have had tears in his eyes. It meant that much to him.

She looked at him silently for a long moment, a thoughtful look on her face. She suddenly moved a bit closer to him, causing the Saiyajin to give her an odd look, and then to start in surprise and tense up as she leaned her shoulder against his. He didn't move, but she could feel his muscles twitch. She was thankful she didn't try to initiate more contact than with just his shoulder. He might have bolted.

He was, perhaps, his own worst critic, she decided. He strove to be the best, despite the fact that no one else cared if he could beat Goku. He judged himself too harshly, and yet he was perhaps the most arrogant person she had ever met. Perhaps his arrogance was simply a mask to hide the faults he felt he possessed. The look in his eyes when she told him how strong she perceived him to be truly bothered her. She didn't think anyone had ever praised or complimented him before without an ulterior motive, either because they feared him or because they wanted to trick him. And the way he looked as she praised him truthfully about the one thing that meant so very much to him broke her heart. How could someone live like that?

"Besides," he said suddenly, his voice gruff but soft. "I am not exactly alone right now. I have to listen to your loud mouth all the damn time."

She smiled, deciding that just this once she'd let that comment slide. She turned back towards the movie, their shoulders still touching, and took a sip of her drink again. After downing it, she rose to get another, only to fall back onto the couch, half on the shocked Saiyajin who found himself with a lap full of woman. "Oi," she whispered, leaning on him. "I'm drunker than I thought."

"Stupid Onna," he grumbled.

She attempted to get up again, wobbling a bit on her feet. "I think I might sleep on the couch tonight," she told him with a giggle as she fell back onto the couch and onto him. "I don't think I'll make it up the stairs!"

She saw his eyebrow twitch slightly and he tried to pull away from her. "Where are you going, 'Jiita?"

"Are you going to stop calling me that stupid pet name when you sober up?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she replied with a snicker.

He grunted and suddenly picked her up. Squealing as the world began spinning, she flung her arms around his neck, hanging on to him tightly. "You can stop trying to choke me, Onna. I'm not going to drop you," he growled, sounding almost offended.

"I know," her muffled voice answered. "The world is spinning though."

He made another annoyed grunt. "I am taking you to your room, Onna. You cannot sleep on the couch."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"You will wake up bitchier than normal with a hangover. I do not need you to have a backache on top of that."

Giggling, she squeezed his neck slightly. "How nice of you, 'Jiita!"

"I am not nice," he growled, annoyed.

Sighing happily, she snuggled closer to him as he walked up the stairs. _He smells so masculine._ She breathed in deeply. "You smell good," she mumbled sleepily. "Kind of spicy, almost. It's very nice."

A choked grunt was her only reply.

She smirked suddenly. "Have you ever been with a woman, 'Jiita?" She felt him tense up and could tell he very nearly dropped her. He quickly recovered, however.

"You ask too many questions, Onna," he replied grumpily.

"I know," she said impishly. "But since you're kind of talkative tonight, I figured I'd ask while I still could. Besides, I probably won't remember it in the morning anyway."

He reached her room, leaning closer to open the door. Entering the dark chamber, he closed the door behind them with his hip before moving over to her king-sized bed. He gently dropped her on top of it.

"Why the hell do you need a bed this size?" he asked suddenly.

Looking up in surprise, she blinked at him before reaching to remove her shoes. "I like big beds."

Snorting, he watched her fumble with her heels for a moment before bending down to do it for her.

"Besides, you have a bed just as big," she reminded him as she watched the proud Saiyajin no Ouji remove her tiny shoes. She almost giggled aloud at the sight. Vejiita taking off someone else's footwear was definitely a Kodak moment. Too bad she was too tipsy to get her camera.

"You set me up in that room," he pointed out. "The bed was already there." He stood up after he retrieved her shoes and walked over to the closet to put them away. Vejiita was definitely a neat person.

She nodded. "Are you going to answer me?" she asked him. She began to unzip the back of her dress. If Vejiita didn't care about modesty, then neither would she. Besides, she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good dress. She didn't even ponder on the odd thought long, the alcohol was probably affecting her.

He turned back towards her, frowning slightly. Padding over to her, he motioned her to turn around. After she did so, he unzipped her dress and stepped back. He folded his arms over his chest again, watching her remove the gown. "Yes, I have been with females before."

She looked up at him, dressed only in her black, strapless bra and satin panties. She noted his gaze was set on her face, his jaw clenching tightly as he tried not to look down at her exposed body. She smirked and walked towards him seductively, causing his eyes to widen. "Vejiita?" she murmured sexily.

"Hn," he grunted out, his jaw muscles twitching.

She pressed her body to his chest, causing him to make a hasty step back, and smiled at him. "Like what you see?"

"Onna, knock it off," he growled. "You are drunk."

She sighed; he was right. She turned from him and crawled under her covers, moving over to the middle of the bed. She motioned him to sit down. To her shock, he complied, although he was watching her a bit warily. He lay on the bed, his arms under his head, and stared at the ceiling. "How many?" she asked.

His jaw clenched again. "A lot."

"Too many to count," she asked mischievously.

He snorted. "127 females, Onna."

She gaped at him. "You kept count!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Hardly. I have something like what you humans call a photographic memory. I can remember everything."

Her eyes widened. "You have a photographic memory?" She suddenly gasped. "God..."

He glanced at her. "What?"

"You remember everything? Every detail of every torture you've endured? You aren't even allowed the luxury of having time dull your memories," she whispered sadly.

He turned away from her compassionate blue eyes. "No. I do not get it that easy."

She decided to change the subject. "Did you feel anything for those women?"

"No. They were there to pleasure me. They helped the warriors of Furiza to rid themselves of hormonal urges. They were used so that I could concentrate on my missions."

She gaped at him. "That's horrible."

"No. It is life. Or the way _my_ life was. I cannot care for things or people. I am no longer capable of it. My heart is dead and has been for years. Rage and hatred were the only emotions I was allowed to keep; they were not weaknesses. Had I fallen prey to caring or concern for someone, that person would have been destroyed."

"You haven't had anyone care for you, either?"

"No."

Staring at him for a moment, she sighed. Moving closer to him, she laid her head on his chest suddenly, causing him to tense up immediately. She had the feeling he wanted to shove her off him, but he refrained. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded gruffly.

"I care about you, 'Jiita," she whispered sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, completely baffled.

"You're my friend. I just do, Jiita," she told him, not removing her head from his chest. He didn't relax, but she felt a soft feathery touch on her hair. She smiled slightly, snuggling closer to him and promptly falling asleep.

xxx

**AN**: By the way, back when I wrote this fic, some of these now-cliche ideas weren't cliché back then. Of course, now that I'm older I have a different idea of some things when I take up writing again, but I'll keep the original ideas in my older fics in tact, don't worry. Of course, re-editing this has me reading it and trying _not_ to be so judgmental of my own work. There are some spots that make me wince, but I'm actually surprised at the spots I like so much. Odd. A decade can change anyone's outlook I guess.

**Thanks**: Veggie Otaku for pointing out typos and Jeck for other errors.

**Japanese:**  
-san - honorific, similar to Mr. or Mrs. but not exactly. You use it for acquaintances a lot of the time, people you aren't exactly familiar with, or Okaasan, which is Mother, etc. Just a more formal version of a name sometimes as well.

Lovies!


	3. Chapter Three: Nightmares

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Three: Nightmares  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z!

**Beta:**Mia Skywalker and Lynz. Thanks guys.

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** Updated 03/03/08. Just minor corrections since I have to upload this on sites I never did before... for some bizarre reason.

xxx

Buruma awoke as she was flung away from the Saiyajin no Ouji. She winced as her head started to pound. She quickly glanced around, noticing it was still night. Blinking in confusion, she glanced over to see Vejiita still asleep beside her. He was scowling fiercely and muttering in a soft, almost guttural language that she couldn't quite make out. _Must be Saiyago._ He was whimpering softly, tears spilling down his cheeks, and obviously in the throes of a nightmare.

She moved over to him, gently wiping his tears, trying to soothe the Saiyajin no Ouji. He frowned again, and then his arm shot out, grabbing her shoulders violently. He held her tightly, his shoulders shaking, as he snapped his eyes open, looking around in confusion and a bit of fear. A soft murmur from Buruma caused him to look down at her in his embrace. His arms suddenly constricted, and he buried his head into her soft aqua tresses, rocking her gently. His breaths were still coming out in pants as tears continued to streak from his dark eyes. Buruma could feel him trembling as he held her tightly to his chest, almost as if it was comforting him. She pressed her hand to his hard chest, feeling his strong heart pound thunderously against his rib cage.

He mumbled in that language of his again and Buruma felt a twinge of regret. She wanted to know what he was saying and she highly doubted he would ever tell her. Murmuring to him soothingly, she sat in his lap within the circle of his strong arms, surprisingly tight but not painful. He clutched her a little more as a sob escaped his throat, his shaking increasing.

Buruma felt her own tears sting her eyes. He was hurting. The proud, heartless Saiyajin no Ouji was crying. Actually weeping. She wished she could take his pain away, take the nightmare away from him. "Shhhh," she whispered softly to him as she ran her hands soothingly over the taut muscles of his arms. She gently caressed his back and his neck as she whispered soothingly to him. It was the only thing she could do for him.

She jumped when she felt his lips suddenly press against the back of her neck, kissing her softly. He trailed those soft lips over the back of her neck, alternating between nipping and kissing, a soft purr coming from his throat. He was still shaking and panting against her, but he was nibbling sensually across her jawbone.

She gasped suddenly as she felt his hand slide up her side to the underside of her breasts, his mouth moving to her throat and then suddenly capturing her lips with such powerful hunger, she was unsure of how to respond. It was raw need and nothing she had felt before rivaled that single kiss.

She found herself suddenly pinned beneath his larger body, his knees between her bare legs and his lips moving back over her jaw again. His hands trailed over her creamy flesh and she soon found herself naked before him as he ripped off her undergarments. His shirt followed next as he continued to run his large hands up and over her full breasts, causing a moan to escape from the woman below him.

He suddenly paused, before kissing her neck once more and then rolling off her and onto his back. She watched him scowl up at the ceiling, his breathing still coming out in soft pants, and his rugged face still covered in tears. She reached out a hand to his face, wincing slightly as he flinched from her touch.

"Go to sleep," he told her gruffly.

"Vejiita-"

"Go to sleep," he repeated, suddenly grabbing her and lying on his side, spooning up behind her. "Sleep," he ordered again as he buried his head into her hair, his embrace tightening around her. He was still trembling violently, his breathing still harsh. He whispered again in that odd guttural language and he suddenly drifted off.

Buruma sighed, her own thoughts troubled. She didn't understand what could possibly have caused the proud, arrogant, unfeeling Saiyajin no Ouji to cry in his sleep. What could have caused this warrior to sob into her hair, to seek comfort with her? What had the nightmare been that caused Vejiita to let go of his pride, if only for a few moments?

xxx

Vejiita snapped his eyes open. Gazing around in confusion, he scowled around the semi-familiar room. _Where the hell am I?_ He moved slightly, finding his arms filled with the beautiful - and loud - female he lived with. _Shit._

He suddenly remembered his nightmare, his tears, and his damn weakness. He had to have a nightmare when he was with her! The stupid planet was making him soft. It was making him act like a weakling! He cursed himself silently for a few minutes. To add to his shame, he had woken up and thrown himself at her. Sobbing into her hair, clutching her like a drowning man, and then he had to kiss her. Kiss her and try to seduce her! _What _was _I thinking?_ She had been drunk last night, and he had almost taken advantage of that just for his damn sudden need for comfort, _her_ comfort. He supposed he should have been glad he had come to his senses before taking her.

_I fucking cried like a brat._ Damning dreams in general, he glared down at the slumbering female. She had seen him in his weakness. In his need. She had seen him and he had held her as he cried. And she had almost allowed him to mate with her. She had been drunk, but she hadn't turned him away. And she hadn't laughed. She hadn't laughed at him. He briefly thought of destroying her, therefore destroying both the evidence of his tears and the source of his new weakness, but quickly realized he wouldn't. _I _am _getting soft. I cannot even kill a weak, human female!_

Buruma moaned softly, opening her eyes and then suddenly snapping them shut again. "Damn sun," she whispered softly in pain.

"Finally awake, I see," he growled, releasing her and pulling away from her naked flesh. She looked at him in confusion a moment before blushing. He cursed silently again. He had hoped she wouldn't remember the night before. No such luck.

"Sorry, 'Jiita," she murmured to him, covering herself with the sheet.

"I thought I would get rid of that stupid name after you sobered," he growled.

She smirked impishly at him. He snorted at her and moved towards the door, grabbing his discarded t-shirt on his way.

"Jiita?" she called softly.

He glanced at her with a scowl on his face.

"I want to know something, if you don't mind."

"Hn."

"What were you saying last night? You were mumbling in Saiyago, I assume."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before a thunderous scowl appeared. "It does not matter," he snarled, turning to leave again.

"Please?"

He glared at her for a moment before finally shrugging. _Might as well. She has already seen me cry. What could be worse?_ "I was saying, 'Leave me alone. Please, leave me alone.'"

She blinked. "Really?"

He turned away from her and opened the door. "Yes," he confirmed before disappearing through it.

xxx

Stretching, Buruma yawned sleepily. After Vejiita had left, she'd decided to try and sleep her hangover away. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked. Sighing, she padded softly over to her bathroom. She turned on the water as hot as she could stand it before entering the shower.

Vejiita confused the hell out of her. He'd had a nightmare bad enough to make him cry. Which wasn't that weird, she supposed. He'd had a seriously rough life and she could understand that. But she had never thought she would actually be witness to it. Let alone be the person he had sought out for comfort. And then he had put the moves on her too, which confused her even more. She had never let Yamucha sleep with her, not even when she had been drunk and yet she would have let Vejiita. She would have slept with a Saiyajin who'd once threatened her entire planet, but she wouldn't sleep with one of the good guys? Was she completely daft?

She wanted to believe it had been the alcohol, but knew she'd only be lying to herself. The way he had kissed her, the way he had nibbled on her neck, and the way his large, soft hands had moved over her flesh, aroused her and almost satisfied her in a way she had never thought possible. Washing her blue hair, she continued to daydream about his soft, fevered caresses.

She suddenly realized he hadn't woken her to make his breakfast as he usually did. She frowned thoughtfully. He probably didn't want to see her so soon. He'd probably hole himself in the gravity room for a few days. She sighed irritably. _Ah, well, what can you do?_

A loud banging at her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. Scowling, she quickly rinsed her hair, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her wet body. "What!" she screamed out the bathroom door.

"Onna! Open the door!" a familiar gruff voice ordered. _He's not going to hide? Wonders._

"I'm busy!" she snapped.

"Now!" he barked angrily.

Sighing irritably, she figured that if she didn't open the door, he'd end up blasting it or something. "Can't you wait, Vejiita! I'm in the middle of a shower here!"

"Now," he growled fiercely.

Cursing under her breath, she walked over to the bedroom door and cracked it open just enough to peek out. "What is so important!" she hissed.

He glared at her, frowning. "What the fuck is this?" he snarled in disgust before holding up what appeared to be a magazine of some sort. He held it out away from his body by the corner of a page as if it were going to bite him. Looking closer, she narrowed her eyes, realizing there was a naked man on the cover.

She burst out laughing. "Where did you get that?"

He scowled. "Kitchen."

She started to laugh harder, and opened the door wider to take it from the disgusted Saiyajin no Ouji. "It's my mother's, Vejiita. It's called pornography."

"It is disgusting. Mating should be private," he snarled with a shudder.

Buruma's eyes leaked tears as she continued to giggle at the disgusted Saiyajin. She gasped for breath, but every time she glanced at Vejiita's scowl, she started all over again. "Some people, like my mother, like to see it," she explained through her giggles.

"What is the point in this pornography?" he asked looking warily at the magazine he passed over to her.

She threw the magazine on the small table beside the door and opened it for him to enter. He hesitated slightly before walking in and Buruma shut the door behind him. He leaned against it, his arms crossed, waiting for an answer. "Turn around, I need to get dressed," she ordered.

He snorted, but did as he was told and faced away. "Well?"

"You know Kame-sennin, yes?" At his nod, she continued, "He likes to look at naked women, lots of them. It gets him off," she tried to explain as she drew on some under clothes.

"Gets him off?"

She sighed. _Explaining things to people who are from a different planet is a little difficult._ "Okay, I guess I have to be blunt. People get porn because they get aroused and like to masturbate to them."

He grunted softly in confusion. "Masturbate?"

"You learned this language for your mission, didn't you? I suppose you learned what was relevant and left out what wasn't?"

"Hn."

"Okay. It's to get them wanting to have sex, understand?" He nodded. "Then they use their hands to get that pleasure that sex gets them, when they are alone, get it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Earthlings are demented. That is acceptable between mates, and when you have no other option, but to purposely look at other pairs mating to do it is disgusting!"

She looked at his back curiously. "Oh, you can look now. I'm dressed." Vejiita turned around, glancing quickly at the casually dressed woman before returning to his original position against the door. "We aren't demented, 'Jiita," she said, smirking when the Saiyajin growled at the nickname. "Do you ever do it?"

He snorted at her. "As if I will ever answer such a question."

"I guess that's a yes."

He glared at her.

"Have you ever considered getting married?" she asked suddenly.

He cocked his head at her, confused. "Married?"

"You know, like Son-kun and Chichi. Married, as in husband and wife."

"Life-mates."

"Yes."

"Not really," he growled with a snort.

"It has _never_ crossed your mind to take a female as a life-mate as you call it?"

He shrugged. "Once."

"Why didn't you?"

"Who would want someone like me, Onna? I know I am gorgeous," he began, smirking at her irritated snort, "but who would want a rogue Saiyajin no Ouji without a planet, without a purpose? Who would want to be life-mated to Furiza's former favorite plaything?"

"I'm sure there is some woman out there that would."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want _some_ onna, idiot." He glanced away from her, mumbling something under his breath again. And she had a sneaking suspicion it was in Saiyago again.

"What was that?"

"I said I want someone who is worthy of me. Who will not fear me. Who will not stand down just because I could destroy them with a mere thought. I do not want just some onna."

"Oh. Well, you don't exactly look like you're searching for one."

He growled. "Of course not!"

"Why?"

Blinking, he shot her an odd look. "Because I already found the one I want."

She snapped her head around to look at him, confused. "Really?"

He nodded, watching her searchingly.

"Who?"

He didn't answer her right away. "I cannot mate her."

"Why not?"

"She is too beautiful, too fragile."

Blinking, Buruma suddenly had the weird feeling that she was missing something important. "So?"

"She is not Saiyajin."

"Again, so?"

"It is unacceptable for the Saiyajin no Ouji to have a life-mate at all."

"Not to bring up a painful subject, Vejiita, but Vejiita-sei is no more."

He snorted. "I know."

"Okay, what other possible reasons could you have for not surrendering to happiness?" she teased lightly.

He shot her a glare, moving over to the large chair beside her desk, sitting down. "You ask too many questions," he stated grumpily. "Besides, I wouldn't know _happiness_ if it came up and bit me on the ass."

She glanced at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"How the hell did we get talking about this?" he grumbled under his breath. "She might not want me."

She cocked her head at him. "She might. You never know until you ask."

"I am... reluctant about doing so."

She blinked. _Vejiita is afraid! Of a female?_ "Because you're afraid she'll reject you. You care for her."

He glared at her. "Yes."

"That's sweet," she told him softly.

"That is _not_ sweet!" he snapped. "I did not want this! I did not want to care, or worry, or feel things like this. I did not want a damn weakness! I do not want a fucking mate. I do not want to be stuck on one damn planet the rest of my fucked up pathetic life with a weak female. It would ruin everything I have strove for my entire life!"

"You fell for her without even wanting to," she stated in awe.

He scowled. "I did not _fall_ for her. She is not even a goddamn warrior!" he growled irritably.

"She isn't? I figured you Saiyajin would get your jollies off female fighters."

He frowned. "Normally we find strong females pleasing. Somehow, that apparently does not matter in this case. Are there any more ridiculous questions?"

"Yes. Who is it?" she asked.

He shot her a glare. "Never mind."

"Please?" she pleaded.

"No!" he barked.

She flinched and looked down. "I'm sorry you found my mother's magazine."

Vejiita watched her from across the room, cursing softly under his breath when she refused to look at him again. He rose from his chair and padded softly over to her. He stood in front of her silently for a moment before placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You seriously try my patience," he said softly and then suddenly brushed his lips over hers, and before she could react he was across the room, a fierce scowl on his face.

Her eyes widened slightly. _Could it be me?_ Shaking her head mentally, she cleared her throat, deciding from the look on his face that it would be best to change the subject. "Vejiita?"

"Hn."

"Want to go do something today?"

"I have to train, Onna."

She glared at him. "You're not training now."

"I was getting lunch when I found that disgusting thing on the table. I wanted to know what the hell it was."

Standing up, Buruma put her hands on her shapely hips. She glanced at the Saiyajin in his training gear: his black spandex-like suit and a light Saiyajin-type armor over top of it. It was torn in places and she could easily see some scratches and cuts that were still bleeding. "Shower and dress in jeans or something."

"Do not order me around, Onna," he growled.

"Just do it, Vejiita. You and I are going out to have some fun."

"Why?"

"Because I want to and you are definitely too tense. Maybe a day outside of the gravity room, actually having fun, will mellow you out a bit. Besides, I'm off today. I need company."

"Why not bother your weakling friends with keeping you company?"

"Because I want you to come with me."

He snorted. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we'd go shopping," she began only to crack up laughing at Vejiita's horror-filled gaze. "I'm kidding, Vejiita! I know you hate shopping. How about I treat you to lunch and then we'll go to the amusement park that just opened."

"Amusement park?"

"I don't know if you'll like it, but it's something, no? I don't know what a Saiyajin does for fun."

"Fight, of course."

"Go shower, idiot!" she barked at him.

"Hn," he grunted and left, leaving a smiling Buruma standing in the middle of her room. _Will wonders never cease? I actually got Vejiita to agree to go out with me. Amazing._

xxx

Buruma paced in front of the stairs waiting for the Saiyajin no Ouji to appear. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her hips like a second skin, and a tight white tank top. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail. _Where is he? Damn him. He takes longer to get ready than I do! _She sighed impatiently.

She was almost positive the female that Vejiita wanted was herself, but she couldn't just ask him. She wasn't exactly sure what emotion she had felt when she had thought it just might be her that he wanted. Flattered, even a bit joyful, but... she was scared, too. Maybe it was because she knew he'd never be very open or affectionate, and it would definitely be a hard relationship to live with. Besides, she could be wrong. He did talk about the female with her, and why would he do that if she were the one?

Vejiita walked softly down the stairs, blinking as he saw the female before him. She wore clothing that left very little to the imagination. Every step she made as she paced made him want to pant. He repressed the urge to yell at her to put some clothes on, but that would just prove he was paying attention to what she was wearing. "Onna, stop pacing," he growled irritably.

She whirled around in surprise and glared at him. He saw her eye him and smirked. He was wearing a pair of well-fitting jeans and a navy blue tank top, which had the added advantage of showing off his arms. "You took long enough, Vejiita," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest in an imitation of him.

His smirk widened. "I know."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her capsules and her purse. "Want anything specific for lunch?"

"Food."

"Um, duh," she said sarcastically. "Italian?" He shrugged and she glared at him. "Fine. Italian it is, then. Let me grab the air-car and we'll go."

"No. I do not like that thing. I like your driving even less. We'll fly."

She rolled her eyes again. "Vejiita, you'd have to carry me if we flew," she remarked dryly. "Besides, I dislike heights."

"Stupid Onna. I would not take you flying only to kill you."

"I know."

"Scared?"

"Damn straight! I'll drive slower than normal, okay?"

"Feh. Fine," he snapped, walking out the door, leaving her to follow him. She grabbed her keys and rushed out the door after the impatient Saiyajin, making sure to set the alarm and lock up. She flipped open the capsule case and picked out number 115, clicking it and throwing it in the driveway. After the smoke cleared, she walked over and got in. Vejiita eyed the plane a little warily before getting in beside her. "I hate these things."

She snorted, started up the plane, and took off. The entire fifteen-minute flight was spent in comfortable silence and Buruma made sure to pilot it slower and more carefully than she usually did. She knew Vejiita didn't like traveling in them, probably because he didn't like not being in control. Not that it would hurt him if she got into an accident, but she decided to not tease him about it. She doubted he'd ever learn to operate one because flying under his own power took less time and it was a mode of travel he enjoyed more.

Pulling up to her favorite Italian restaurant, Buruma turned off the engine and got out. She led the way into the crowded diner, waiting patiently for their table. She glanced at Vejiita, watching him stare around them. It wasn't often that he got out of Capsule Corporation, and it always seemed to amaze and disgust him at the same time. "Vejiita, stop glaring at people," she told him softly.

He snorted. "They are staring at us," he stated annoyed. "I do not look all that different from you humans, as much as I hate it, so why do they persist in staring at us like that?"

"The women are ogling you and the men are glaring at you. Quite simple, Vejiita. You're a good-looking man. And vice versa for me. I'm a gorgeous woman, you realize," she teased with a wink.

"Hn."

"Miss Briefs? Your table is ready," a young man with dirty blond hair stated, leading them towards a table in the back. Both followed after him, sitting across from each other comfortably at the corner booth.

Buruma picked up the menu, and proceeded to look it over before she caught Vejiita glaring at the one in front of him. "What?" she asked.

"It is in Italian," he growled.

"Sorry, I forgot you can't read it," she said, reaching for the menu, but his glare cut her off.

"I can read Italian, idiot. I know enough to get by. I know every damn language this stupid planet has. Although, why you humans have hundreds will forever amaze me. I am more proficient in Japanese."

"Every language?"

"Yes. Every one. I just do not know enough Italian to read this," he snapped.

She stared at him in shock. "I'll order for you," she murmured. "How long did it take you to learn all of it?"

"It was programmed into my head during my trip here, Onna."

"Wow," she muttered in awe. "Your partner knew them all, too?"

Vejiita snorted. "No. Nappa was brute strength. Normally, we did not do that; we simply destroyed the planet. I insisted I learn everything about a planet I was ordered to purge, destroy, or conquer, and because of my royal blood, and because Furiza favored me, I was indulged in that oddity."

"Why?"

"Every planet I came across might have something of use for me there. I was always focused on achieving my destiny or my revenge on Furiza. I did not want to lose anything that would help me do that. Besides, did I not tell you I have a photographic memory?"

"Yes."

"The side effect of that is I like to learn. I like to know everything that is going on. Besides, I did not want to run into any nasty surprises on a planet that could hamper my mission."

"Oh." She was a bit surprised. Vejiita was smarter than she had given him credit for.

The waiter came back at that moment and took their order from Buruma. The man gave them an odd look, but didn't question the huge amount she had ordered. _The things I put up with going into public with a Saiyajin._

"Buruma-san!" an excited voice called from across the crowded room. She looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man walking towards their table. She grinned, pleasantly surprised.

"Keiichi-san!" she exclaimed, standing up to hug the man when he reached her. "It's been too long!"

"Way too long, Buruma," he said happily, returning her hug.

A growl interrupted the happy reunion, and Buruma glanced over to see Vejiita standing beside them, a deadly glare on his face directed at the man hugging her. She released her friend and smiled. "Kei-kun, I'd like you to meet Vejiita." She turned to the Saiyajin and glared a warning to him. She noticed his fists clench tightly at his sides. "Vejiita, this is a dear friend of mine from my college days, Keiichi."

"Nice to meet you, Vejiita-san," Keiichi greeted with a bow. Vejiita scoffed and sat back down, still glowering at the tall man.

"Don't worry about him, Kei-kun; he's always like that."

"People or guys who hug his girlfriend?" the tall man teasingly asked with a wink.

Buruma nearly choked. "He's a friend! And yes, he acts like that to everyone. Want to join us?" she asked, ignoring Vejiita's warning growl.

"I don't think he wants me to stay, Bur-chan. Don't worry about it. What happened to Yamucha? You two have been together for ages."

"We broke up recently," she told him softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bur-chan," he said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," she told him. "Still the bachelor?"

He laughed. "Of course, no woman has tamed me yet," he gloated, ignoring Vejiita's rude snort.

She giggled at him. "You are still the same."

"I know, but you'll always be my little Bur-chan, eh?" he asked flirtatiously, earning another angry growl from the Saiyajin no Ouji.

"Yes. We had such fun, didn't we?" she asked wistfully.

"That we did. Blowing up the science lab once a week and the parties! Gods, I miss the parties. I think I miss those more than anything else."

"I bet, you flirt."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, my dear, but I must head off. My lady friend is waiting for me and I can feel her glare from here. Nice to meet you again, Vejiita-san," he said, bowing again to the angry Saiyajin before turning back to the grinning Buruma. "You look lovely as always, Buruma," he told her, kissing her cheek. He then turned around and walked towards a lovely blonde who was glaring over at the blue-haired genius.

"Vejiita, that wasn't nice."

He just snorted.

xxx

**AN:** (shudders) So many parts in this fic _still_ make me wince.

**Thanks:** Veggie Otaku for pointing out my typos.

Lovies!


	4. Chapter Four: Hormones

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Four: Hormones  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Beta** W-chan – Thank you, dear.

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** Did a two-chapter edit on this one chapter. One for non-adult sites... or rather one for and one for the rest of my sites on 03/03/08.

**Warning:** No, the sex scene isn't what you all wanted, keep that in mind when you read this chapter.

xxx

Buruma laughed. "Jiita, I do believe you had fun!" she teased as she entered her password into the panel beside the front door.

He snorted and smirked. "It was passable."

She laughed and opened the door, flipping on the lights as she entered. "You had fun. It wouldn't kill you to admit it."

"Yes, it probably would," he remarked dryly.

Buruma blinked at him. "You just made a joke," she said amazed.

He scowled at her. "I did not."

She snorted. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised to note it was almost midnight. "It's late," she commented in surprise.

"You are the master of stating the obvious, as always."

"Shove it, Vejiita," she snapped back and walked over to the couch to collapse on it. "Shit, I was supposed to call Chichi today." She yawned. "I think bed might be a better idea, though."

Vejiita snorted and sat down beside her. "Pathetic Onna," he sneered.

She laughed. "You've got to admit that it was semi-exhausting."

"I will do nothing of the sort."

"Whatever," she commented with a small stretch. "Thanks for coming with me today, Vejiita," she said sleepily.

He grunted. "Go to bed, Onna."

"I would except I'm too tired to move." She reached behind herself and grabbed the throw blanket. Pulling it over her, she curled up into the couch. "Besides, this is relaxing." She stretched up and grasped the remote, clicking on the television. "You can share my blanket with me if you want," she offered.

Vejiita looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "I do not need your blanket, Onna. I am not a weakling," he stated arrogantly.

"Pah! It's comfortable. Here." She moved closer to him and placed half the blanket over him, curling into the couch again. "You're too proud."

He grunted but didn't remove her blanket. She turned toward the television, but kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. She had to admit the arrogant prince was a blast to have around sometimes. He had even relaxed enough at the amusement park to laugh once or twice. Of course she hadn't found it as funny as he had, but then again, she'd been too busy screaming her head off. _Damn roller coasters._

He was quite attractive, she decided. _It'd be nice to see what he's like as a lover, or, in his words, a mate._ She sighed. _Great, now I'll be fantasizing about him._ She then closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into sleep.

xxx

Vejiita glanced down at the blue-haired minx beside him and nearly sighed. She was seriously starting to get inside him and he had never wanted that. He never wanted friends or people caring about him. He never wanted to take a mate. He wanted to fight. To fight, destroy, conquer. He wanted to rule this planet - and every other one - and be the strongest being in the universe. Now this poor slip of a human female had gotten inside of him. She somehow made him care about her. Not that he would ever tell her that, of course. He didn't even know how to express it well enough anyway.

He even found himself comfortable in her presence. Comfortable. Vejiita couldn't even remember a time he had been comfortable before. His entire life had been a long blur of pain, torture, rage, and murders. He had never known any other emotion except rage and hatred. He'd never felt any pain other than wounds of his pride and of his body. Yet, this one weak Onna had entered his dead heart where no one had ever ventured. Hell, no one had even wanted to attempt it. And she didn't even try! Many females he'd crossed paths with have tried to capture his attention and he had never taken more than a disgusted glance at them. He had never noticed the female species as anything other than weaklings to kill. Or to calm his hormones on the rare occasions he had needed it.

His first acquaintance with such fierce attraction had been with this little blue-haired female on Namek. Some stupid leave of intelligence had him admitting aloud that she was gorgeous! He'd had no idea that little slip of his senses would lead into a deeper attraction. He hadn't even thought he'd see her again. _Damn her!_ First, her body tempted him mercilessly since Namek, and then after being brought back to life, he had found himself staying with her for a while. He had found himself attracted to her fiery temper. She was so Saiyajin-like and not at the same time. Even then, her flushed cheeks and snapping eyes had bewitched him.

After Kakarotto decided not to return to Earth, he had gone in search of him; a part of the reason was his desire to escape the beautiful blue-haired vixen that had haunted his thoughts and even his dreams. Even in space, he had never been free of her. She had always lurked in the back of his mind, popping up at the worst times. He had cursed her memory every day.

When he'd returned, he had realized another aspect of the Onna he had learned to find irresistible: her wit. Her intelligence when flinging insults at him. She was a complete goddess. Her stubborn pride, her beauty, her intelligence, her fiery temper, everything had drawn him to her. But it hadn't been as hard to control himself around her. He had been able to go on, believing she hated him. His lust had been bearable. Then she'd started to care about him. She'd nursed him back to health time after time. She had talked to him as a person, a male, not the murdering slave of Furiza's he really was. She had begun to respect him. His lust had nearly grown too much to repress. Especially now that he found he enjoyed being around her. Now that he had opened himself up to her and even cried into her soft hair, he had found he couldn't remove his feelings. He cared about the weakling. He found himself dreaming of ripping off her clothes and taking her over and over again until she screamed his name and her voice gave out on her.

That's what it all came down to now. He wanted to mate her. He wanted her. If he were human, he might have thought he were half in love with her. He supposed he might be, if these emotions he felt were love. He was telling her the truth when he had told her why he hadn't taken a mate. He'd only left out whom his interest was, although he had given her enough hints. Who knew she could be so dense? Right now the only thing holding him back was his damn pride. And, he had to admit to himself, his fear of bonding her. He wasn't sure if it was possible to bond with a human, but he didn't really want to take chances. Vejiita didn't fear much, but someone knowing him inside and out scared the hell out of him.

He tensed as the female's head fell onto his shoulder. The idiot didn't even know what she was doing to him. He was in a perpetual state of half-arousal and had been like that for months. It became even worse whenever she was near him. The entire trip to the amusement park had nearly broken his resolve. He had almost taken her many times. He supposed it was fortunate his control was almost unshakable. Unfortunately, she seemed to be the only one able to snap that control.

He growled softly and glared at the offending apart of his anatomy that even now was rising. Her damn presence, even asleep, caused him to ache with longing. _Damn her! Damn_ _it!_ He nearly jumped when the blue-haired minx snuggled into his side, still slumbering. He closed his eyes, trying to get some measure of control. Couldn't she have been completely repulsive? Why did she have to torture him so?

She murmured faintly in her sleep, her soft words unintelligible even to his Saiyajin hearing. He stifled a groan. Couldn't she have gone to bed? He quickly decided he had to get out of there, before he forced himself on her or something. He moved away from her slightly, but it only caused the sleeping Onna to fall into his lap. He held back a moan.

"Onna!" he hissed. She mumbled and nuzzled into his lap, brushing against his arousal. The woman was trying his control even sleeping. He quickly gathered her slender body in his arms and stood up. He carried her into her room and gently set her in her bed. He watched her a few moments before turning and walking out of the room. Entering his room, right next to hers, he sighed in relief. He glared as his rebellious appendage in disgust. "You have to get excited over a weak human woman?" he accused aloud in his home language.

He decided a quick cold - very cold - shower was in order. He stripped off his clothes on his way to his bathroom. Turning on the cold water he let it run a few seconds before getting in, suppressing a shiver as the freezing water hit his overheating body. However, he quickly noticed it wasn't helping. He was still painfully aroused. He cursed._Damn it!_ Why couldn't he just take her? Cursing his uncontrollable lust for the fragile Onna, he turned the warmer water on. If the cold shower wasn't helping, why prolong the torture?

He quickly cleaned himself and got out, flaring his ki to dry quickly. He pulled on a pair of black boxers, brushed his unruly hair and walked into his bedroom. He stared at the damn bed in disgust. Now he had to sleep alone and he knew his dreams would be haunted by her. If he could fall asleep as aroused as he was. As he could see it, he had four choices open to him. Attempt to sleep, which was going to be damn near impossible, and when he did, dream about her. Go into the gravity room and train until he was exhausted, although training in his current state, he had found out, was quite dangerous. That's what had happened last time the damn thing had blown up. He could, he grimaced, satisfy himself. Or he could just go into the next room and take her. He knew sleeping was useless, as was training. That left the last two choices. Which would damage his pride more, lowering himself to seduce her or satisfying himself?

_Damn it!_ Crawling into bed, he cursed. "Coward," he accused himself. He just didn't know if he could handle her rejection. He grimaced and closed his eyes. The damn woman brought him to this. And he couldn't even hate her for it. This was disgusting. It was wrong, fucking his hand because he was too cowardly to take her as his mate. How the mighty have fallen.

xxx

Buruma stretched cat-like as she woke. She smiled as she opened her eyes and slowly got out of bed. She already felt absolutely wonderful. She'd even had a great time last night with the Prince of Assholes, amazingly enough. _Hell, I even got him to curl up with me on the couch._ She smiled at the last thought. She moved into the bathroom for her morning shower but suddenly stopped. _I don't remember going to my room._ She looked back at the bed in confusion. _Did he carry me up here?_ She grinned. _He never ceases to amaze me._ She then quickly took a shower, dressed, and made her way down for breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, she paused as she saw Vejiita sitting at the table with a coffee cup in his hand, and staring at the wall, his usual scowl present as always. She cocked her head at him, regarding his profile. _He is absolutely god-like when he sits like that. So still, almost serene if it weren't for the thunderous scowl on his__face._ She nearly laughed at her own thoughts. _Vejiita serene? Never._ "Good morning, Vejiita," she greeted the handsome Saiyajin as she moved into the kitchen. A small grunt was her only answer as he continued to stare into his cup. "Bad night?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. She leaned against the counter as she watched him eye the mug in his hands. "I know your coffee is interesting and all, Vejiita, but you could be polite and have a conversation with me," she commented dryly. He shrugged again and didn't look up. "Is something wrong?"

"Stop talking to me, Onna. Your voice is more irritating in the mornings."

She gaped at him. _Whoa, look who woke up on the wrong side of the__bed this morning._ She walked over to him, kneeling beside his chair, and looked up at him. He ignored her and continued to stare into his beverage. "Vejiita no Ouji, what the hell is bothering you?" she demanded.

He glanced at her in surprise, his eyes wide. She noticed his eyes were a little red this morning, as if he didn't sleep well. He looked away. "Go away. It is nothing to concern yourself over."

She sighed. "Please, Vejiita? I'm really worried about you."

"I am fine," he grumbled irritably.

"No, I don't think you are. It'll make you feel better to talk about."

He snorted.

"Please?" she asked, setting a small hand on his leg.

He glanced down at her hand but made no motion to move it. "Just leave me alone," he whispered gruffly.

"No."

He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine," he said. "I could not sleep."

"Why?"

Vejiita stood up and her hand fell away. He stalked out of the kitchen. Buruma watched him in confusion. _What the hell?_ She shrugged a little and moved towards the phone. It was time to call Chichi.

xxx

Buruma staggered into the house completely exhausted. Who knew training could be so tiring? Even her hair hurt! She lumbered up the stairs slowly, in desperate need of a nice long soak in the bathtub. She and Chichi had been training today, as they had been doing every day for the past six months, and Buruma actually felt proud that she could keep up with her friend now. Hell, she could even float and throw some very tiny ki blasts. Her aim needed a little work though. She pulled herself to her door and opened it.

"Where were you?" Vejiita snarled angrily.

She turned to look at the Saiyajin no Ouji standing outside his door beside her. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, his arms crossed over his chest, his usual scowl in place on his handsome face. "Out, 'Jiita," she slurred in her exhaustion.

He snorted. "Where?"

"Can we do this later? I'm exhausted and I really want a bath."

He looked her over, noticing her clothing choice. His eyebrow rose as he took in her spandex outfit, nicely torn in a few places, exposing a few scratches and bruises. Her face was smudged with dirt, a nasty gash over one eye. "I want to know what you were doing, Onna. This disappearing act of yours has been going on for months now. Who the hell beat on you?"

She blinked. "What?"

"I want to know who the fuck beat on you!"

She looked at him curiously. "I'm okay, Vejiita."

He glared at her and grabbed her shoulders, only to have her avoid him skillfully and disappear in her room, slamming the door shut in his face.

Buruma giggled and moved towards her bathroom. Her door crashed open and a very irate Saiyajin stood beyond it, his fists clenched at his sides, his ki level skyrocketing. She smirked at him. "Vejiita, calm down."

He growled and advanced on her. "Who the fuck touched you!?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. _He's worried about me!_ "I'm-"

"Damn it, Onna! I am tired of you coming home at all hours of the night after being gone for most of the day and looking like you had been rolling in the dirt! Someone hurt you and I want to know whom! You are fucking bleeding!"

She smiled at the Saiyajin. "Vejiita, it's okay! I've just been busy is all and—"

He seemed to disappear then appeared in front of her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "What the fuck happened to you?" he growled.

She winced at his strong grip fell on a wound and felt his grip lessen fractionally. "For the last time, I'm fine!"

"I did not ask if you were okay; I can see that, idiot! I asked who the fuck beat on you!"

She sighed. She supposed her secret was out. Oh, well. She grinned at him and twisted out of his grasp and backed against a wall. "You really want to know, Vejiita?" she asked sweetly.

He grunted as he eyed her suspiciously.

She reached out a hand and formed a quick, if a bit small, ki ball and threw it at the floored Saiyajin. His mouth hung open, but he effortlessly absorbed the blast, as she had known he would. She could throw ki, but it wasn't all that powerful. "I've been training, Vejiita! I was sparring today. That's what happened. No one is supposed to know, so I appreciate it if you'd keep this to yourself."

He gaped at her for a few more seconds before shutting his mouth quickly. "How the hell did I miss this!?" he demanded irritably. "Who the fuck would be stupid enough to train you to use ki?"

She smirked at the warrior. "Chichi."

He blinked. "Kakarotto's worthless mate?"

She nodded. "Now, can I please take a long bath?"

He scowled and walked over to her. He picked her up, gently throwing her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He ignored her screeching and strolled into his room. He deposited her roughly on the bed and reached into his nightstand, grabbing a semi-large box. Buruma watched him in confusion as he opened the box and nearly gaped at him when she saw his version of a first-aid kit. He grabbed a small capsule out of the box and roughly pulled off her clothing, leaving her in her underwear. He opened the capsule and started to treat each of her cuts, surprisingly gently in his ministrations. She watched him silently; confused as to why he was doctoring her minor hurts. "What are you-?"

"You are a complete idiot, Onna," he grumbled and reached into the box, grabbing a cream of some sort and motioned her to lie on the bed. She did as she was told and laid down on her back, watching Vejiita rub the cream onto her arms. "This will help heal the bruises and relax muscles," he told her gruffly.

"Why am I an idiot?"

"For training!" he grumbled.

"How is that idiotic? Chichi and I decided it'd be something to do and although we can't help you men with your fighting, we can become stronger!" Buruma giggled. "Chichi decided to get back into fighting to impress Goku again. She was a fighter once."

He arched an eyebrow. Grunting, he moved to apply the cream to her bare legs, his soft hands surprisingly gentle. "You are an idiot because if you wanted to train, you should have asked me to train you!"

She blinked. "Say what?"

"You heard me." He moved his hands up to her thighs, ignoring Buruma's intake of breath. He quickly finished her legs and moved onto her stomach, his face expressionless. His eyes never trailed from where he put his hands and Buruma was beginning to wonder if the Saiyajin no Ouji was completely blind. Any other man would have been drooling to put lotion on her as undressed as she was. Vejiita was calm and acted as though her almost nakedness didn't affect him in the least.

"You would have trained me?" she asked.

He grunted as he moved over her chest. His hands were carefully avoiding her breasts, she noted. "If it meant I could pound you, hell yes."

She smirked at him. "It would figure that you'd say that!"

He returned her smirk with one of his own and moved over her shoulders and neck. "Well, for one, you could get seriously hurt if you do not train properly-"

"Like you do all the time?" she teased.

He grunted and nodded. "I suppose so. But you are only human, Onna. You should not let that bitch of Kakarotto's beat you like that!"

She blinked. "Well, I'm sure I gave as well as I got. She and I were pretty evenly matched. Which, by the way, I'm proud of; she's been training for years before her marriage to Goku. I figured it'd take forever to catch up to her."

Growling, Vejiita flipped her over and rubbed more of the cream on her bare back. "You are training with me tomorrow," he told her gruffly.

"I'm training with Chichi, Vejiita. I can't just abandon her to train with you! Besides, training me will slow down your own training," she pointed out.

He scowled. "You will train with me tomorrow morning at six. You can skip one day with her. Do not tell her you are training with me. It will not slow me down too much."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he snapped irritably.

"Why are you insisting on training me?"

He grunted. "It is my own business, Onna." He finished her back and put away the cream, noticing her slight yawn. "Go to sleep," he ordered.

"First, who trains me is my business! Secondly, I'm in your bed so I need to move into my room. But Kami, I don't want to move!" she sighed out and stretched. "Hey! I'm not sore any more!"

He grunted and moved covered her in a blanket. "Sleep here," he ordered and turned to leave.

"I can't sleep in your bed! I can walk to my own," she told him.

He turned to look at her. "Do not worry about it; I will sleep on the couch."

"No!" She crawled out of the bed and landed on her rear as her legs gave out. "Ouch!"

Vejiita snickered at her from the door.

"I must be more relaxed than I thought," she mumbled. "You can shut up now!" She glared at the still laughing Saiyajin.

"Get back in the bed."

"No! It's your bed and I'm not pushing you out of it!"

"What are you going to do? Crawl to your room?"

She glowered at him. "You could carry me," she pointed out.

He frowned. "Why? You were in a bed."

"I refuse to kick you out of your bed!"

He stared at her a moment. "Feh." He walked over to her and picked her up, carrying her to her room. He deposited her on her bed and turned to leave. "Six a.m., Onna." Then he was gone.

xxx

Buruma screamed.

"About fucking time, Onna!" a harsh voice snarled angrily.

Buruma shivered in her large and very wet bed. _The bastard threw water on me! Cold, freezing water! He's so going to get it._ She glared at the Saiyajin and stood up. She noticed absently that she was still dressed in nothing but her underclothes, shrugged mentally. She stalked over to the arrogant bastard that had the nerve to dump water on her while she was sleeping and made a surprisingly Saiyajin-like growl in her throat, causing Vejiita to blink in amazement. "You fucking bastard! What the hell possessed you to do that?!" she screamed at him.

He watched her stomp towards him, a smirk playing on his lips. "You would not wake up," he stated.

"So that gave you the right to give me a freezing shower in my bed?!"

He grunted in agreement. "It is a little after six, Onna. Get dressed, grab something to eat quickly and meet me outside the gravity room in fifteen minutes." He quickly exited the room.

She glared at the closed door a moment before sighing and got up. She quickly threw on a pair of black spandex shorts, in imitation of the Saiyajin no Ouji, and a tight black spandex tank top, which exposed her midriff. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, rushing out of the room to grab a bagel. She wolfed it down, called Chichi to cancel, and proceeded to run out to the gravity room, noticing the Saiyajin was already standing against the large tree outside of it, his arms crossed, looking as bored as ever. "Okay, I'm here."

"Finally," he grunted.

xxx

**AN**: Vejiita is OOC and I'm aware. He does stay in character sometimes! Be nice. Thanks everybody who reviewed or emailed me on my other fics! You all rule!

**Thanks**: luvyoubraandgoten for remembering this story and wanting it back up.

Lovies!


	5. Chapter Five: Revelations

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Five: Revelations  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** Toriyama-sama owns DBZ. I am not Toriyama. Therefore, I don't own nor am I making money off of this.

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank you!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 edit of stuff while I post this on sites it hadn't been posted before. And as a random side note, after FFnet banned NC17 fics and I had to remove all mine and post it up again edited, my most popular fic is now a Sailor Moon fic, not my DBZ fics. (sigh) And I was known as a BV DBZ fanfic author way back in the day, how sad is that?

xxx

Vejiita watched silently as his temporary pupil performed the complex fighting movements fluidly and with more grace than even he could perform. He had to admit, if only to himself, watching her was extremely erotic. Her flawless, creamy skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her full breasts bounced enticingly with each movement. Her hair was slightly disheveled, little tendrils escaping the hold of hair tie, forming an alluring image. Her slender – and pathetic – muscles moved smoothly beneath her perfect skin, her blue orbs closed in concentration, and full lips parted just a hair. He groaned silently. _This was definitely a mistake. Watching her like this is absolute torture. I cannot believe I suggested this. I must have been insane!_

"Enough!" he barked, startling his student, who jumped and swung around to face him. Her face was flushed, breaths coming out in soft pants. He growled at the sudden image of that flushed face beneath him, crying out his name in passion and pushed it away violently.

Buruma looked at the dark prince in confusion. "What the hell are you so grouchy about?"

He scowled at her. "I am not grouchy. I am hungry. It is time for dinner."

She looked at her watch in surprise. Sure enough, it was after seven. Her stomach growled suddenly, surprising her. "Wow. Thanks, 'Jiita."

He growled and stalked over to her. "When will that pathetic human pet-name cease to be an amusement to you, Onna?"

She shrugged and giggled. "Never. How was I today?"

Shrugging, Vejiita walked passed her on his way to the large house he now called home. "Passable." He entered the back door, leaving a gaping Buruma behind.

She put her hands on her hips angrily. "The nerve!" She did a fair imitation of Vejiita's famous scowl and followed after him. Her training today had been fairly good, she thought. Vejiita had been hard on her, but not as hard as she feared. She supposed she should be honored that he offered to train her. He didn't willingly train with anyone. Only Goku could coax a sparring match out of him and very rarely at that. She shrugged mentally. They didn't spar; he seemed to want to perfect her technique today. Nothing too serious and she wasn't bruised at all.

She entered the kitchen, noticing Vejiita's absence. She shook her head and headed up the stairs to her room. She needed a shower before preparing dinner for them both and then she had to work in her lab. Goku's gravity room was almost done and she wanted to finish it before her friend came over to ask about it. She knew he was excited about it and Goku's strong points didn't include patience.

She rid herself of the moist training outfit she had picked out and took a quick shower, happy to feel clean again. She knew she'd be a little sore come tomorrow, she did have quite a workout today after all, but she'd deal with that then. She stepped out and reached over to grab a towel from the rack, only to have her hand come up empty.

She blinked and pushed the shower curtain back to find none other than the Saiyajin no Ouji himself standing in her bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall. Clad only in his boxers. She felt the urge to cover her nakedness, but decided to play with the rude Saiyajin as she noticed his gaze roving over her exposed body. If he wanted to intrude on her privacy, then he deserved it.

She scowled at him and put her hands on her hips. "What the fuck is so important you couldn't wait until I was out of the shower, Vejiita? I know you like the view, but it's considered rude, you know."

His eyes flicked up to her face and he scowled at her triumphant smile.

"Kakarotto and his hideous mate are here."

She blinked. "Why would they-? Oh, shit," she mumbled. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

She shrugged and walked over to the tall linen closet. "I invited them to dinner yesterday," she answered as she bent over to retrieve a towel.

Vejiita sucked in his breath at the sight of her bare, wet, cute little rear positioned so enticingly in front of him. He felt an incredible urge to whimper. _Think of something else. Anything else! Cold water. Cold water. Ice. Snow. Furiza naked! Nappa mating. Nappa mating damn it!_ He growled as his thoughts did nothing to reduce the painful arousal in his boxers. "Why would you willingly spend time with that moron and his pathetic mate?" his voice almost shook and seemed husky to his own ears. _Damn her!_

She swung around and looked at him, confused. She noticed his very obvious arousal and smirked mischievously. She slowly walked up to him, her smirk growing when he backed into the wall. She pressed her very naked body to his semi-bare one. "It seems to me, 'Jiita, you like what you see," she teased.

He did his best impression of a rabbit: eyes wide and his body trembling slightly under her touch. She ran her hands down his smooth chest, pausing over his hardened manhood, smiling as she felt the Saiyajin lean into her soft caresses, his eyes shown clearly with horror, terror and lust. She brushed his erection and Vejiita groaned softly, his hips moving towards her on their own accord. She grinned and nipped his nose playfully, backing away as his arms came up to hold her. She walked out of the bathroom, turning once to look at the frozen Saiyajin. She winked and left.

He growled and clenched his fists. She wanted to play and damn it, he refused to be baited! He stalked out of the bathroom, passed the dressing woman and out into the hallway. She would regret making him lose control, he decided. _Fine! I'll fucking take her as my mate! I'll take her, ravish her, fuck her! Goddamn hormones! Stupid females! Fuck!_

xxx

Buruma skipped into the large living room, smiling as she greeted her long-time friend and her new training partner. She quickly noticed Goku's slightly disturbed expression and Chichi's abashed one. "Hey, guys. What's with the faces?"

"Chichi has been training," Goku commented.

"So?" Buruma asked in confusion.

Chichi smiled slyly at Buruma. "He's worried I will join the android fight, Buruma. He wants to know who I've been training with and I won't tell him." She giggled.

Buruma laughed. "Well, seeing as the secret's out," she drawled. "Son-kun, Chichi's been training with me."

Goku gaped at her. "You!"

Buruma nodded. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"But you're not a fighter, Buruma!"

A snort sounded from the doorway and Buruma looked to find a fully clothed Vejiita standing there, his face set in its usual scowl. "She is now, Kakarotto. Onna, fix dinner," he ordered gruffly.

"You knew about this, Vejiita?"

Vejiita grunted.

"He found out yesterday, Son-kun. Sorry about today, Chichi. Vejiita forced me to train with him today."

Chichi blinked at her friend and Goku look absolutely floored. "Vejiita, you told me you wouldn't train anyone," he said surprised.

Vejiita glared at the low-class Saiyajin. "I made an exception, obviously."

"Why?" Goku asked, confused.

"I could not have her being beaten by your worthless mate."

"Why would you care that Buruma wasn't as strong as Chichi?"

Vejiita snorted. "It is a matter of pride."

"What is?"

Vejiita scowled. "You are a complete moron, Kakarotto. I will not have my mate beaten by your low-class one!" he roared.

A long moment of silence descended, his outburst hanging there between them before the other three occupants recovered their wits.

"WHAT!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Vejiita smirked and exited the room, leaving Buruma to face two very shocked and nosy friends. "Don't look at me!"

"What just happened?" Chichi asked, shocked.

Goku smiled at Buruma. "So, when are you two getting married?"

Buruma slapped him on the side of his head. "Do you mind! I wasn't even aware we had a relationship!"

"You weren't?"

"No, Son-kun!" She glared at the door. "I'm going to give that idiot a piece of my mind. How dare he?"

"Uh, Buruma?" Chichi called warily.

"What!" she screamed.

"Shouldn't you maybe, I don't know, be happy or something?" she tentatively asked.

Buruma gaped at the dark-haired woman. "What?"

"Well, this is Vejiita we are talking about. I don't like the guy but it seems to me that he isn't one for liking women much. I actually can't picture him with one and he just called you his 'mate'. If it were me, I'd be flattered."

xxx

Vejiita stood silently in the shadows of the balcony, watching as Buruma walked out, wearing a short nightgown. She paused silently for a moment and Vejiita let his gaze wander over her slender body.

"I want to know why you did that," she demanded without turning around.

Vejiita started. _She has better instincts than I thought. _"Did what?"

"You know what."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. I am not a possession, Vejiita. I would like to think I have a choice in the matter."

He snorted. "You do. You will not reject me."

She swung around to face him angrily. "You are mighty sure of yourself."

He smirked. "No. I am sure of you."

"Sorry to interrupt this touching scene," a voice interrupted cheerfully from above them. Vejiita snapped his head up and growled at the dark-haired man who hovered over the balcony. The new arrival's eyes landed on the blue-haired genus in front of the Saiyajin no Ouji and he seemed to smile apologetically. "I have need of her," he stated and before Vejiita could move, both were gone.

After a moment of complete shock, Vejiita realized what happened and growled loudly, powering up.

"Shit!" he snarled. _He will die! No one takes_ my _soon-to-be mate and survives. No one!_

Goku and his wife came running out onto the balcony, both dressed in nightwear as they had been invited to stay the night by Buruma. "What's wrong?" Goku demanded.

"He took her," Vejiita growled and swung his gaze to his fellow Saiyajin, his eyes afire with rage and hatred.

"Buruma? Who took her?"

"Yes. And he will die. No one takes what is mine!" he hissed.

"Okay, Vejiita. Just calm down," Goku began, only to find himself knocked into the wall, a raging Vejiita pining him.

"Do not tell me to calm down! She is mine! And she was stolen from me, right under my fucking nose!"

Goku put his hands up in surrender. "I know, Vejiita, but we've got to think clearly. Do you know who he was? Where he went?"

Vejiita growled low in his throat. "No," he spat angrily. "I couldn't feel any ki coming from him."

"Can you feel hers?"

Vejiita narrowed his eyes at the bigger man and dropped him. He closed his eyes and attempted to locate the familiar ki. His eyes shot open. He shot off the balcony, flying west towards her ki, absently noting Goku following him. He felt her ki rise slightly and smirked. _She's probably fighting the bastard. Good. Onna..._

xxx

**AN:** I apologize for the short length... and the absolute corniness O.o I really do like this fic I wrote years ago, even though I still wince at some things in it.

Lovies!


	6. Chapter Six: Rejections

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Chapter Six: Rejections  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** Toriyama-sama owns DBZ. I am not Toriyama. Therefore, I don't own.

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – corrections and the like while I update sites I never posted this on.

**Warning:** Yes, this has sex in it (except for on FFnet) Those of you getting the edited version can check out the steamy full version on MediaMiner, Adult Fanfiction, and FoS-FF.

xxx

To say that Buruma wasn't having much fun would have been an understatement. She floated in front of the man who had kidnapped her with her flimsy nightgown blowing in the wind, her fists clenched, and her eyes narrowed in anger. The almost friendly looking guy stood before her, his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. "You think that you can beat me, Ms. Briefs?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "No. I highly doubt I could."

"Then why try?"

"Because Vejiita and Son-kun will be coming after me."

The stranger laughed. "Vejiita? You think so? We've studied Vejiita, darlin'. He doesn't care about humans or this planet. He stays to fight Son Goku, nothing more."

Buruma grinned at the man. "You keep believing that. He has chosen me as his mate."

He blinked. "He chose you as his mate? A human female?"

Buruma nodded. "Yes. So, I suggest you just let me go as he's probably on his way."

The unusual man narrowed his eyes at her and then looked around slowly. He smirked, "Really? Well, then, we had best be on our way." He turned back to Buruma, appearing beside her and grabbing her roughly, and powered up to take off.

Unfortunately for him, he was too late. He halted in mid-takeoff, glaring at two very angry Saiyajin warriors hovering before him. "I suggest, human," Vejiita said slowly, emphasizing every word furiously, "that you release _my_ mate."

The stranger quickly pulled Buruma in front of him, holding her to his chest securely, and placed a hand on her delicate throat. "How much is she worth to you, Vejiita? What do you want more? To beat me because I stole her from you or to see her safe?"

To the man's surprise, Vejiita crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. "Kakarotto."

Suddenly, the guy found himself hurled away from the blue-haired woman, landing quite brutally against the earth, leaving a nice imprint of his body in the ground. Buruma hung securely from her best friend's arm, watching as the man struggled to rise. "I can fly, Son-kun," she told him absently as the mysterious stranger finally pulled himself to his shaky legs.

Vejiita floated over to them, taking Buruma away from Goku, and wrapped his arm securely around her waist. He watched amusedly as the man stood and glared at the small group. Vejiita raised a hand slowly and aimed it at the stranger who was smart enough to be terrified. He smirked evilly and let loose a powerful beam from his palm, incinerating the kidnapper.

Goku frowned and turned to Vejiita. "That wasn't necessary, Vejiita," he scolded.

"He stole what was mine. That is punishable by death," the Saiyajin no Ouji stated, glancing at Buruma. "Hurt?"

She shook her head, still watching the place where the captor had once stood, which was now nothing more than a large, smoking crater.

"We don't know why he took her, Vejiita," Goku pointed out.

Vejiita shrugged. "Who cares why? He is dead."

"What if he was working for someone? He was awfully easy to beat."

Vejiita snorted. "So?"

"They'll try again."

He glared at the other Saiyajin. "Your point, moron? She will not leave my sight."

"What about your training? You still have to prepare for the androids, Vejiita, and you can't watch her all the time."

"Actually, I can. Enough, Kakarotto. I would like to go home and mate now. Let's go now."

Buruma glanced at him sharply, noticing Goku blush out of the corner of her eyes. "Excuse me? Don't I get a say?"

"We have already had this conversation, Onna."

"Yeah, and I distinctly remember it being interrupted before it was finished."

Goku watched the two bicker cheerfully. "Um, guys? That's all nice and stuff, but Buruma is kind of not dressed right now and she looks a little cold."

Vejiita glanced at her flimsily clad form and scowled. "Kakarotto, eyes off!"

Goku laughed. "She isn't your mate yet!" he taunted and flew towards Capsule Corporation.

"'Jiita?"

"Let's go, Onna," he said, flying towards home.

"To mate?" she asked angrily.

"Of course," he said with a smirk.

"I told you, Vejiita, I would like to have a choice. Besides, I don't know what mating with entail!"

"It is really simple. We fuck and bite. Of course, there is the added side effect that might happen. But I will deal with that when it happens."

She scowled. "What is exactly is that?"

"You will see."

"Vejiita!"

"Now, if only I could find a large animal to kill..."

"Vejiita! EW!"

xxx

Vejiita stood in the shadows of his soon-to-be mate's bedroom, watching her dress. He was actually quite surprised she hadn't noticed his presence yet. His eyes roamed over her naked form as she slipped on a pair of undergarments. She really was quite beautiful. But of course, nothing less would do for the Saiyajin no Ouji. His mate was a perfect match for him, now that he allowed himself to think of such things. She was fiery, aggressive, stubborn, and just as proud as he was. She would be more than adequate, he decided. Besides, the actual mating would be fun. He'd never had a woman as frail as she or one he wanted as much. He might have hated her, if circumstances were different. She had too much control over him already and he hadn't even mated with her yet.

His eyes gleamed in the dark, watching his little human turn to look out the balcony doors, clad only in her panties. Such worthless things, panties. It would be so much better if she were without any coverings. But then, he'd have to kill every male she came into contact with. He'd already felt the urge a few times and she was fully clothed then! If those skimpy, tight outfits she chose to wear could be called clothing.

He padded up behind her silently, his lips pulled into his infamous smirk. He grabbed her suddenly, clamping a gloved hand over her mouth, the other wrapping around her body, just under her full breasts. Vejiita could feel himself hardening at the thought of what he was about to do. The little minx would be in for the ride of her life.

xxx

"That was... powerful."

He nodded, wincing. She hadn't marked him back. "I hate you," he murmured angrily.

She blinked. "Why?"

"I marked you..."

She pushed him away slightly to look at him. "What does that mean?"

He pulled out of her with a soft hiss and moved to dress. "I am mated to you, but you are free until you mark me back."

"Huh?"

He growled as he pulled on his shorts. "It means, Onna, I cannot mate another. I have chosen you and when we mated I bit you. Until you accept me, by biting me back, you are free. You are mine, but you have yet to choose."

"Vejiita, I didn't-"

He snarled and faced her. "Do what you will. I do not care," he told her angrily and left the room, as silently as he came.

Buruma watched the door silently. She reached up and traced the wound lightly with the tip of her finger. "Vejiita... I didn't know..."

xxx

"Buruma!" Goku shouted as he entered the house. "Buruma?"

"In here!" she called and Goku followed the voice to the kitchen, smiling as he caught sight of the meal laid out. "Hey, Son-kun!"

"This looks wonderful! Have you been learning things other than fighting from Chichi?" he commented appreciatively.

"Yeah, I have. Don't touch, Son-kun. Not yet."

He sighed and nodded regretfully. "Okay, Buruma. Hey, where's Vejiita?"

She growled and answered without turning around. "No idea. He comes in to eat when I'm not around. I still cook for him and leave it out though. And I'll go upstairs and when I come down, it's gone. He's keeping his ki down, too."

Goku frowned. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"The night I was kidnapped; two weeks ago."

He blinked. "That long?"

She nodded and put a large plate of steak on the table. "Yes. I'd be worried, except he still eats. He doesn't use the gravity room, which does worry me a bit. But with the extra time, I finished your gravity room." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. "Here."

"Wow! Thanks, Buruma. I think I'll go find Vejiita and see what's up." He rose from the table, and noticing her dejected look, frowned worriedly. "Are you all right, Buruma?" he asked softly.

She leaned her back against the counter and sighed. "I'm fine, I suppose. I'm just... lonely, I guess. And a bit confused, angry, sad, you name it."

His brow furrowed. "Lonely?"

She nodded. "Yes. When Vejiita was here, actually here, he and I wouldn't talk much, but we'd be around each other and have little arguments, an occasional conversation, something. And with him avoiding me like this, the only person I get to talk to is myself. My parents are always out of town, now being no exception. I'm just lonely. I think..." She laughed. "Wait, I know I miss him."

He scratched his head. "Well, yeah. He is your friend and your mate. You're also about the only one who knows him or cares about him. He's grown on you."

She shook her head. "No. He didn't grow on me, Son-kun. I invited him here in the beginning because I cared what happened to him, even then." She shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it, you know? It was just something that I needed to do. He was without a home, planet, nothing. So what if he tried to kill us all? He helped in the fight against Furiza and he died. He died, Son-kun, and you know what?"

"What?"

"Before he died, he was intense and dark and evil. He was so filled with hatred and rage he couldn't look beyond that. But afterwards, I looked in his eyes. They were haunted. He was still angry and dark and intense, and hell, he was still evil. But, he was haunted and hurting. Either dying did it or confessing to you before he died did. I don't know. But he hurts, Son-kun. I know most of the others only see the proud, arrogant, Saiyajin no Ouji he wants them to see. And I know you don't see him, either, even if you believe he is capable of good. I don't know if he'll ever be anything other than what he is now, but I do see that he hurts and he's lonely, and in some ways, he needs me."

She buried her head in her hands. "He doesn't care about anyone except for me and I hurt him, Son-kun. I hurt him, because I didn't understand his ritual. He won't admit it, I'm sure, but I hurt him, badly. I'm worried about him, Son-kun."

He nodded sadly. "I'll go see him, okay? Maybe I can talk him into coming home, eh? You guys are mates – as he calls it – after all."

She shook her head. "No, Son-kun. We aren't."

He blinked. "You refused his offer?"

She nodded. "I didn't mean to, I didn't even know what the offer was!"

"Oh no."

xxx

Goku used his Shunkan Idou and appeared before a solemn Vejiita. Cocking his head curiously at the glaring Saiyajin no Ouji, Goku spoke, "Vejiita?"

"Hn." He crossed his arms and turned away from his rival, watching the ocean from his vantage point atop the cliff.

"What are you doing?"

Vejiita snorted. "Nothing, moron."

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Do I have to answer to you?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. Go away, Kakarotto."

"You haven't been training," Goku pointed out.

"Wow. You noticed the obvious. I am proud," he said sarcastically.

"What's wrong, Vejiita?" Goku asked coming to stand beside the smaller warrior.

"None of your damn business, brain-damaged idiot. I am not one of your weakling friends. I do not need to share whatever bothers me with the whole damn world."

"Why don't you share it with Buruma then?"

Vejiita snorted. "Right."

"Well, she is your mate, right?"

"Your point?"

"Why don't you talk to her? I talk to Chichi when something is bothering me."

"I am obviously not like you!"

Goku laughed. "No, you aren't. But Buruma is worried about you."

"Hn."

"Don't you care?"

"No."

Goku sighed and watched the waves for a few moments before talking again. "You look like hell, Vejiita."

"Feh. I imagine I do."

Goku blinked. "Huh?"

"Of course I look like hell, Kakarotto!"

"Any specific reason?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not willingly, no."

"Please?"

"Will it make you go away?"

"Maybe," he replied happily.

Vejiita growled. "Fine. I have bonded with her."

"Huh?"

"Idiot," he snorted irritably. "I bonded to the Onna. You do remember what bonding is, right? I did explain it to you months ago, remember?"

Goku nodded.

"Good. I have bonded her, but she has not returned the bond yet. So, it's a one-sided bond."

"Is it painful?"

Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Yes, moron."

"Anything else?"

"I've avoided her and stayed away from her. It causes problems as well, which is just as bad as a one-sided bond. It is painful to avoid your bonded mate as I've learned."

"Is it that bad?"

Vejiita snorted. "Most Saiyajin who created this weakness have died from one. I have both. You do the math." He paused. "If you can," he added as an afterthought.

"You're dying?" Goku asked in shock.

"I am Vejiita no Ouji, Kakarotto. I said most Saiyajin. I may or may not die because of it. Who the fuck knows anymore? Who cares?"

"That's horrible!"

Vejiita rolled his eyes again. "Go away now, Kakarotto."

"I can't let you die!"

"Why? It would make your little group of merry do-gooders happy."

Goku blinked. "Okay. Want to spar?"

"No."

"Want to borrow my gravity room? It's portable!"

"No."

Goku stared at the Saiyajin no Ouji in absolute shock. "You don't want to train?"

"No."

"You are dying!"

Vejiita snorted. "You do realize how completely stupid you are, right?"

Goku smiled. "Why don't we use the dragon balls to help you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just go away, Kakarotto."

"Vejiita, I can't just let you die. We need you and Buruma needs you."

Vejiita closed his eyes and sat on the ground with one knee bent and his arm lying atop the knee. "Hardly."

"She does. She misses you."

"I do not care, Kakarotto."

"Don't you miss her?"

"Do you not have something better to do?"

"Not really."

"What will it take to make you leave?"

"Go talk to Buruma."

Vejiita grunted. "No. Go away."

Goku sighed. "Fine. I'll be back, though."

"How fun for me," he sneered. Goku then blinked out of sight and Vejiita, Saiyajin no Ouji, was left alone once more.

xxx

**AN:** I thought it might be interesting to have Buruma refuse Vejiita's offer. :P I'm cracked, I know.

**Japanese:**  
Shunkan Idou – Goku's teleportation technique.

Lovies!


	7. Chapter Seven: Interruptions

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Seven: Interruptions  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** Toriyama-sama owns DBZ. I don't. Got it?

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:**03/04/08 – Updated.

**Warnings:**Lemonish, but not a full one.

xxx

Goku popped into Buruma's kitchen, startling her so badly that she screeched. "Son-kun, give a girl some warning!" she scolded.

"Sorry, Buruma, but we've got a problem."

"What problem?"

He sighed. "Vejiita isn't doing too great," he told her with a sigh. "I don't know what happened with you two, but he's in sad shape. He said something about bonds. I don't know what to do, truthfully. I can't make him come back and he doesn't want to. He doesn't even want to train or spar, nothing."

"That is pretty serious," she commented. "I'm not Saiyajin! I don't know the stupid rituals! How was I supposed to know? It's not like humans go around biting each other!"

"Maybe you should talk to him," Goku advised.

"I tried, Son-kun, but he left before I could tell him I didn't understand!"

"Sounds like Vejiita."

"Well, either way, the point is moot. He isn't here, remember?"

"Perhaps Piccolo would be able to talk some sense into him," Goku said.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I don't think anyone could. I'll just leave him a note with dinner, I guess. He hasn't come in to eat yet."

He nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "I'd better go, before Chichi gets upset. You two are training tomorrow, right?"

Buruma smiled. "Of course, Son-kun. We have to get back into it again, especially since I'm kind of alone now. I'm happy you're finally okay with her training."

He shrugged. "What can I do? I've been training with her, actually. She's definitely improved."

She smirked. "I'm a match for your wife, you realize."

Goku blinked. "Oh, dear," he muttered. "See you, Buruma!" He put two fingers to his head and vanished.

Buruma sighed and sat down to eat. She hoped Vejiita wasn't as bad as Goku made it out to be. She didn't want him hurting. She did care about the idiot, although she wasn't quite sure why. He was a complete bastard most of the time, but just one look in his intense black eyes had her head in a spin. She shrugged, made quick work of her dinner and jotted down a note for Vejiita. She then stretched and made her way down to her lab. Might as well work, she decided. There was nothing better to do.

xxx

Vejiita padded softly into the dark kitchen, sitting silently at the table, and quickly wolfing down his meal. He blinked as he spotted the slip of paper beside his plate just as he was finishing. He saw the Japanese characters that he had come to associate with his name and scowled. He opened it.

"Vejiita,

We need to talk. I'll be at Chichi's place training tomorrow, so you can have the house to yourself. But I'd like to talk to you after that.

I miss you.

Buruma."

Vejiita blinked at the letter before setting it down and walking up to his room. He showered and crawled in bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, his mind troubled. Gods, he still wanted her, more than anything he had ever desired before. He wanted it more than achieving Super Saiyajin, more than defeating his rival, Kakarotto, more than his need for revenge against Furiza. However, as usual, his pride interfered. He sighed and closed his eyes; her blue eyes swimming into his mind.

xxx

Buruma panted slightly as she watched Chichi and Goku spar. Piccolo, little Gohan, and Goku had decided to have both Chichi and Buruma join them in training today, and she finally had a rest. She giggled as she remembered Piccolo's expression when Goku had suggested it. However, his face when she had surprised him with a nice ki attack to his back was even better, even if it was too weak too do any damage. She had scored on him because he had underestimated her. He didn't make the same mistake with Chichi. She smiled to herself. Well, he learned not to underestimate someone just because he didn't believe he or she could fight. So what if she played dirty? He knew the value of that. He used to be their enemy, after all.

"Well, that's all for today, I think," Goku commented after Chichi missed a simple jab. Her training partner was obviously exhausted, as was she. "What's for dinner, Chi?"

Goku's wife glared at him. "Give me time to rest, Goku-sa! I'm exhausted. First, you force me to train with you, and then you expect dinner as soon as you want it. You're impossible!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Chi."

She snorted and stomped off towards the house. "Buruma, are you eating with us?" she asked over her shoulder. "You're welcome to, you know."

"I know, Chi, but I best get home. I need to make sure Vejiita has dinner."

Piccolo grunted. "Why? He seemed to have done just fine before he arrived to destroy us. I am sure he can look after himself."

Buruma shrugged. "Maybe, but it's something I do."

"Suit yourself. I doubt he cares."

She scowled. "Excuse me, but you used to be a bad guy, too. It seems to me, you and Vejiita have something in common."

The Namek snorted. "He isn't fully on our side, remember?"

"Neither were you when you joined Son-kun to fight Radditzu, or when you trained Gohan."

He grunted. "Fine."

Buruma turned to Chichi. "Well, I'm going home. I'm exhausted and I still have to fix something for dinner. Training tomorrow?"

Chichi nodded. "Oh! Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are going away for a few days to train tonight, would you mind too terribly much if I stay at your place and we do a little training of our own?"

Buruma smiled. "Sounds wonderful. Tomorrow?" At the other woman's nod, she clapped her hands excitedly. "It'll be a blast! See you!" she exclaimed, climbing in her plane and moments later, she was gone. Goku stared after the aircraft worriedly.

"What is it, Goku-sa?" Chichi asked curiously.

"Has she said anything to you about Vejiita, Chi?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"What is it, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, they aren't talking."

"So?"

"Remember what that boy said?"

Piccolo nodded. "Of course, Goku. I still find the idea shocking, not to mention disgusting, but I remember. Just let them be."

"But-"

"Goku, if you interfere, it may cause more harm then good. Just let them be."

"You think?"

"Yes."

xxx

Buruma entered the dark house quietly, setting down her purse and capsules on the way to the kitchen. She blinked in surprise to find Vejiita sitting at the dining table eating a few sandwiches.

"Hey, Vejiita," she greeted wearily. "I was just coming in to make you dinner."

"Do not bother. I fixed myself something."

"I see that," she said. "Well, I haven't eaten yet, so I'm still cooking. Do you want anything, or are your sandwiches enough?"

"They are fine."

"Okay," she said, disbelieving. He actually didn't want more? That was amazing in and of itself. She sighed and proceeded to fix herself something to munch on, and being as it was only her eating it, she went with two sandwiches, twice what she normally ate, but with training, she had found she consumed a lot more food. She sat down across from Vejiita and ate quickly, feeling the need for a nice, long, hot shower.

"Did you train today?" she asked him.

He grunted and she took that as an agreement. He did look a tad tired, she noticed. Whether from lack of sleep or training, she didn't know. She watched him covertly as she ate, feeling a little hurt he was ignoring her as he was. When she was finished eating, she rinsed her plate and moved to leave the kitchen, pausing slightly to look at Vejiita.

"Chichi will be staying here for a few days while Son-kun, Gohan, and Piccolo go off somewhere to train."

"Should I care?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Vejiita. I thought this was your home and I know you're angry with me, but that doesn't change the fact you live here as well. I just wanted you to know. She and I won't be hanging around much though. We'll be training."

"I am not angry with you," he muttered, finishing off his own meal. He rose, put his plate atop hers, and walked past her out of the kitchen.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" she asked, following him.

"I feel like it," he said, without turning around.

"Vejiita, stop," she commanded as he started to walk up the stairs.

He blinked and looked down at her. "What?"

"Please, I don't want to fight with you," she said.

"We are not fighting, Onna. We just are not speaking. There is a difference."

She growled. "I want things to be okay between us, Vejiita. Didn't you get my note?"

He nodded. "It was right by my dinner, remember?"

"I don't want things to be difficult or painful between us."

"Fine, Onna."

"So, we're okay again? No more avoiding me? You'll start using the gravity room again?"

He grunted. "Yes, can I go now?"

She glared at him. "Am I that bad?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I am that horrible to be around for more than a few minutes? I haven't spoken with you in weeks, Vejiita, and you can't even speak with me for more than a couple minutes. I wasn't aware it was that difficult to be around me. I apologize," she said sadly. She blinked back tears and pushed passed him to head up the stairs.

She didn't make it more than two steps up, before he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. He stared into her blue eyes silently, his hand still grasping her arm. "Do not do that," he hissed.

She blinked. "Do what?"

"Make me feel sorry for what I do. Do not make me feel guilty!" he snapped angrily. "I do not feel guilt! I have never felt guilt!"

She tried to pull away from him, but he refused to release her. "Let me go, Vejiita. I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. Just let me go shower. I'm too exhausted to fight with you right now."

"I am sure," he snapped. "Off training, were you?"

She nodded, still attempting to pull out of his strong grip. "Yes, Chichi and I were persuaded to train with Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo today. I'm really tired," she told him.

He growled. "They were training you?"

"Yes, Vejiita. Goku suggested the idea, now that he's used to it. He said something about making sure that Chichi and I were training correctly. Personally, I think he was curious to see how far we've come. And I caught him eying his wife a few times."

"I will train you," he said fiercely. "You can spar with Kakarotto's mate, but you are not to be trained by him, his son, or the Namek, understand?"

"Vejiita, you have no right-"

"Just fucking listen to me for once, Onna. I will train you, no one else. Not one of those pathetic weaklings will train you. I will do it."

"Why?"

"Whether you rejected me or not, you are my mate. It is _wrong_ to have another male train your mate. It is just not right," he stated.

"And how exactly do you expect to train me when you won't even talk to me? Besides, I'd slow you down too much."

He shrugged. "After the cyborgs, I will train you."

"Fine, can I go now?"

He snorted. "Now who wants to leave?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what, Vejiita? You are a complete asshole. I'm fucking tired! I'm tired, dirty, and sore! And what do you do? Try and pick a fight with me!"

"Onna-"

"No! Don't 'Onna' me! I've had it! You ignore and avoid me for weeks and now you decide to dictate to me whom I can or cannot have train me? Well, fuck you, Vejiita. I tried to make peace with you and you rejected it. You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I did not reject it, Onna," he said softly.

"Oh, really? Then why did you want to rush off when I was trying to have a conversation with you?"

He growled softly and released her arm, walking up the stairs slowly. "Have a nice shower, Onna."

"I hate you!" she screamed in frustration, stomping up the stairs after him. He swung around to face her, his eyes narrowed angrily. "See? I try to talk to you and you try to leave! However, when I want to leave, you won't let me! What is your problem?" She stopped just shy of him and continued to glare at him.

"My problem? You really want to know my problem?" he hissed. "You, damn it! First, I lower myself enough to take you as my mate, despite my better judgment, and then you reject me! Then, I am stuck with a one-sided bond! My problem is you are fucking killing me! If you were Saiyajin, this never would have happened!"

She growled. "Well, if you want a Saiyajin as a mate so bad, then find one! Maybe one survived the destruction of your planet! Maybe you can use the dragon balls! Maybe you can just fuck yourself! I don't care! I'm just sorry I ever cared in the first place. I'm sorry I'm only a fucking human, Vejiita. I'm sorry that there isn't a Saiyajin and you were stuck with second choice. Excuse me!" she snarled and stalked passed him and entered her room, slamming the door behind her.

She stomped into the bathroom, striped her clothing off violently, and showered quickly. She nearly rubbed her skin off as she cleansed herself, still seething over Vejiita.

It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't her fault she wasn't his ideal mate. It wasn't her fault there were no more Saiyajin females left. It wasn't her fault! She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself, and brushed out her hair, almost violently. After a particularly nasty tug, she threw the brush against the wall with an angry snarl. She slumped to the floor, tears leaking from her blue eyes.

"The worst part," she muttered to herself, "is that it hurts."

A knock on her door snapped her out of her reverie. She sighed. "What, Vejiita?" she asked defeated.

He entered her room, padded over to where she was sitting on the floor, and crouched beside her. "I heard a noise."

"I threw my brush. It was nothing," she told him dully.

"Why are you on the floor?"

She shrugged.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Is this some female thing I am never going to understand?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to stay there?"

She shrugged again.

He growled. "Onna?"

"What?"

"Get up, put something on, and go to sleep," he ordered.

"Why?"

"You were just bitching that you were tired."

"I am."

"Then sleep."

She stared down at her hands silently for a few moments. "What is so wrong with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is so horrible about me? Why am I not enough for you?" she asked softly, glancing up at him with those anguished eyes, imploring him to answer her. "I'm sorry I'm not a Saiyajin, I'm sorry I don't understand your rituals, I'm sorry I'm second choice. I'm sorry!"

He sighed. "There is nothing wrong with you, Onna. And you are enough. More than enough."

"Then why?" she asked in a whisper.

He looked into her soulful gaze. He brushed a stray lock off her forehead tenderly. "It has nothing to do with you, Onna. You rejected my offer and my pride will not allow me to make another."

"If there was a Saiyajin female alive now, you wouldn't even look at me," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Onna, even if my home planet existed, even if I had already chosen a mate, and I met you, no Saiyajin female would compare to you. You would have entrapped me then as you have now."

She smiled faintly. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. Saiyajin or no, you are whom I desire." He smirked and leaned close to her, nipping her nose softly. "No more, okay?" he murmured, before gently brushing her lips with his.

She sighed regretfully, the contact too brief, before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, and kissing him soundly.

He chuckled against her mouth but complied and deepened the kiss, snaked his arms around her, and picked her up. He carried her over to her bed and set her gently on it, still kissing her.

He gasped in surprise and pleasure when he felt her hand make its way into his boxers, grasping him firmly in her hand. She stroked it once and earned herself a low moan from him.

He pushed her gently to the bed and pulled out of the kiss. He stared into her desire-filled eyes searchingly. "Will you reject me again?" he asked softly… fearfully?

She shook her head.

He smiled and nipped her neck softly, before pulling off her towel. His clothing followed soon after and only then did he allow himself to explore her flawless body. His hands roamed over her shapely curves, earning gasps of pleasure and delight from her. He trailed his mouth down every inch of her body, savoring the taste of her, and basking in the soft sounds of satisfaction she gave him.

He hovered over her body, exploring her slowly, building her desire to almost unbearable heights. She clutched at his shoulder – almost painfully – with one hand, and continued her own explorations with the other.

Vejiita growled as her hand played over him, too fleeting for his tastes. He pinned her to the bed, smirking as she gasped in surprise. He chuckled low in his throat and nipped her nose. He then kissed her lips softly.

It was at that moment the phone decided to ring. Buruma rolled her eyes and Vejiita growled. She smiled at him. "Murphy's Law," she muttered and reached over to pick up the phone beside her bed. "Hello?"

"Buruma!"

"Hey, Chichi, what's up?"

"Buruma, you've got to find Goku for me, please!"

"What? What's wrong?" Buruma asked sitting up quickly. Vejiita scowled and rolled off her and lay on his back on the bed.

"Please, Buruma, you've got to find Goku! He has a dragon ball on him. Or have Vejiita do it, if you can! Please!"

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Buruma, just find him. They left to train an hour ago. Please…" And with that, she hung up.

Buruma returned the phone to its cradle and looked at Vejiita worriedly. "Something's not right," she muttered, rising and throwing on a pair of cutoffs and a T-shirt. "I need to find Son-kun, fast. Can you please fly over to Chichi's place and check on her?"

He growled. "Why?"

"She was frantic and very scared, Vejiita. I will find Son-kun and meet you there, okay? Please? Something's very wrong."

"I am not her damn bodyguard. What do I care if she is in trouble?"

Buruma sighed. "Please? Just do it for me, okay?"

"Feh, fine!" he snapped and got up and dressed. "You owe me," he warned, leaning down to brush her lips with his. Vejiita then opened the balcony door and disappearing into the night sky.

xxx

**AN:** Lemon-y, not lemons!

Lovies!


	8. Chapter Eight: What the?

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Eight: What the-?  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** Do not own; not making money; do not sue. However, Galen is mine. Please don't use him. Though why you'd _want_ to...

**Beta:** W-chan for Beta'ing!

**Pairing:**Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Updated corrections.

xxx

Vejiita landed outside the Son home silently. He couldn't sense a power anywhere near, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. Either they were suppressing it, or they had one he couldn't read, like the man who had stolen his mate. He growled at the thought. He walked softly up to the door, entering the house without knocking. No point in alerting any enemies, he thought to himself. Besides, he could care less what that fool female his rival was mated to thinks of the rudeness of his actions.

He could feel the female's ki coming from up the stairs and proceeded to head there. He padded softly up the stairs, and headed towards the far room, presumably their bedroom. Peeking into the cracked doorway, he found the female sitting there with a piece of paper in her hand, her hair wet, and the overpowering, to Saiyajin senses, scent of apples filling the air. From her shampoo, he supposed. He scowled and pushed the door open.

Chichi snapped her head up with a gasp. "Vejiita?" she asked confused.

"The Onna made me check on you, but I see you are perfectly all right," he growled angrily and turned to go. "I can see this was a wasted trip. Females and their histrionics," he muttered.

"Wait! Please, have you found Goku and Gohan yet?"

He shrugged. "The Onna is looking."

"Can you take me to her? Please? I can fly but I can't feel their powers from here."

"Why? I am not a damn escort. The only damn reason I am here at all is because she asked me to."

"Vejiita, please, my father, something happened with my father. I need Goku."

He scowled. "Would you make sense? What the hell is wrong with your father?"

Her eyes clouded. "I had a dream-"

"A dream?!" he exploded. "You called the Onna frantic over a fucking dream! I came all the way over here because of a dream? What the hell is wrong with you human females?"

She sniffled. "I don't expect you to understand, but please, take me to Buruma."

Vejiita snarled. "Come, then," he snapped, stalking out of the room, Chichi following close behind him.

He stopped dead as he exited the ridiculously cozy home, glaring at the man before him. "Did I not kill you?" he demanded gruffly.

Chichi blinked and peered around Vejiita to see a dark-haired man, standing in front of them. The man was smiling happily, almost friendly-like. It gave her the creeps. "Who are you?" she asked.

He turned bright green eyes on her and she shrunk back behind the warrior in front of her. "Glad you asked," he practically purred. "My name is Galan."

Vejiita snorted. "We do not care what your name is. What I want to know is how is it you are still alive? I distinctly remembered killing you for stealing my mate." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

"Aren't you impatient," the man drawled.

"Yes. Patience is one virtue we Saiyajin do not possess in abundance. Again, I ask you, how are you still alive?"

The man chuckled. "The dragon balls are not the only way to revive someone, my friend."

"You are not going to tell me. No matter, I do not care. What do you want?"

The dark-haired stranger smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out soon enough, Vejiita. Don't be so hasty to meet your doom. I just stopped by to say hello to you and the lovely wife of Son Goku."

Vejiita snorted. "Right." He glared at the stranger. "Are we done with the polite chatter now? I would like to kill you again, if you do not mind."

Galan laughed. "Kill me and I'll come right back. It would do you no good, you know."

Vejiita shrugged. "Maybe not, but it will be fun," he said smugly and powered up a ki ball.

"Wait! Don't you want to know why I came here?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh, come on, you've got to be just a little curious, aren't you?"

Vejiita chuckled. "No, actually, I do not care. It just seems to me you are stalling."

The man laughed. "Quite right, Vejiita no Ouji, I am stalling."

"Why? What possible reason could you have for stalling us? You could not take Kakarotto, the Namek, or the brat. Are you going to try to kidnap my mate again?"

"You really want to know?"

Vejiita growled. "I would not have asked if I did not, fool."

"Well, your mate is safe for now, we haven't attempted another kidnapping yet. That is not why I'm stalling."

"Well, if it has nothing to do with my mate, I do not care," Vejiita stated and vaporized the man. "See how long it takes him to come back this time," he muttered.

"What did you do that for!? We don't know why he was stalling!" Chichi snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Just shut up," he barked. "I do not have time for you right now. Let's just find the Onna." With that, he launched into the air, Chichi following close behind.

xxx

Buruma blinked at the monstrosity in front of her. It was big, fat, and ugly didn't even begin to cover it. The thing was a deep green in color, with drool dripping out of its large mouth. The stench drove her mad. It smelled like rotting flesh.

"Um, do you need something?" she asked, holding her breath. How in the world did the smell reach that far? She was at least twenty feet from the creature. And there wasn't even a breeze!

It continued to salivate and stare at her.

"Okay," she mumbled. "I'm going to leave now…" She moved to fly around the hideous creature, only to find that it moved to block her way. She glared at it. "Either tell me what you want or let me leave!" she snapped.

It stared at her.

"Maybe you can't talk," she muttered. "Okay, fine! I do know how to fight, you know," she told the unimpressed monster.

"What is that?!" a familiar squeak interrupted her. She glanced up to find Vejiita and Chichi hovering not to far behind her.

"Hey, guys. I have no idea what that is, but it really doesn't seem to want me to leave, and I don't want to fight it. It reeks!"

Vejiita moved over to float beside her, eying the monstrosity warily. "Has it said anything?"

Buruma shook her head. "No, nothing. I've tried to speak to it, but nothing."

He shrugged. "Fine, move back."

"What?"

"The thing is flammable and I am about to blow it up, I suggest you take that female of Kakarotto's and get the hell away from here."

"How can you tell it's flammable?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Smell it."

"Oh. What about you?"

He smirked as he stared at the greenish thing. "I am a Saiyajin warrior. This thing, flammable or not, is no danger to me."

Buruma rolled her eyes and started to fly over to her friend before looking back at Vejiita. "Be careful," she told him softly, knowing his sensitive hearing would pick it up. He glanced at her, his eyes softening momentarily before he nodded and his usual mask was in place once more. She sighed and moved over to Chichi. "Come on, Chi. Let's go."

"Why?"

"Vejiita is going to destroy it and says it is very flammable. Let's go."

Chichi nodded and together they flew away, towards the general area that she knew her friend, Goku, to be. A large explosion from behind them sent Buruma and Chichi flying backwards. Buruma shrieked in surprise. When she stopped, she glanced towards the explosion, seeing only smoke. "I hope he's okay," she muttered.

Chichi blinked. "He's a Saiyajin, just like my Goku, Buruma. He's fine. We'll wait right here-"

Buruma shook her head and flew back towards the area she had last seen Vejiita. Chichi sighed and followed after her friend.

"Onna, what the fuck are you doing?" a gruff voice demanded from above the blue-haired woman. She glanced up in surprise and smiled widely at him. "Well?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "I was worried."

He growled. "I told you, stupid Onna, no gooey mess is going to best me. You should have a little more faith in my strength than that," he grumbled.

She sighed. "You know what, Vejiita? Just fuck off! I was worried because I didn't want anything to happen to you. Not that he could beat you; I knew you could do it. I was just fucking worried! Don't fret, I'll stop," she snapped and flew away from the grumpy Saiyajin. She passed the hovering form of her friend, motioning for Chichi to follow her. "Come on, Chi, let's find your husband."

Buruma stopped suddenly and turned to look at the dark-haired woman. "What is so urgent anyway?"

Chichi blushed faintly, looking over her shoulder and motioned Buruma to fly with her. "I had a dream," she muttered. "Vejiita was kind enough to blow it off and I'd prefer not to repeat that right now."

"Yeah, well, Vejiita isn't known for his sensitivity, you know. What kind of dream? And why did you hang up like that? I was very worried, Chi."

She sighed and stopped, looking down. "I'm sorry, I was kind of freaked and wanted to call my father. That was what my dream was about."

"About the Ox King? Chichi, you know he can take care of himself. Did you get a hold of him?"

The younger woman shook her head. "No, and I'm really worried, Buruma. Please, let's just find Goku."

"Chi, it was only a dream, you know..."

She shook her head again. "No, you don't understand. Sometimes, what I dream happens. I dreamed of Goku's death at the hands of Radditzu. Please, we need to find him."

Buruma nodded. "Okay, Chi," she reassured her friend as got out her dragon radar, clicking it on quickly. She glanced at it, then turned to Chichi and nodded again. "There are two balls in this area," she relayed to her friend and then glanced at the Saiyajin no Ouji who hovered nearby. "Vejiita, can you feel Son-kun? Chichi and I can feel ki but we aren't very good at it yet."

He grunted and pointed north.

She glared at him. "Fine, Vejiita. Go home if you're going to be this grumpy. Come on, Chi," Buruma said testily and took off in the direction he pointed. She soon noticed Vejiita was flying beside her. "I thought I told you-"

"Shut up, Onna. I am not letting you fly all over the damn place alone. Not when you were just kidnapped not too long ago, and especially since I had to kill the little shit again."

"What?"

Vejiita scowled. "The man that took you a few weeks ago showed up at Kakarotto's. I had to kill him again."

"Did you learn anything from him this time?" Buruma asked tiredly.

"Nothing important. Only that he was stalling for some bizarre reason."

"Maybe because of that green blob thing you blew up."

He shook his head. "No. He said you were not being targeted just then."

"Maybe he was lying."

"No, I think he was being honest."

"Vejiita?"

"Hn?"

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Hell if I know, Onna. Weird shit happens on this damn planet, I have noticed. I should have flown off it when I had the chance."

She snorted. "Right. If you'd known before hand, you would have stayed for the fight alone."

"Maybe."

She glanced at Chichi worriedly. "Was she okay when you found her?"

Vejiita growled. "Nothing wrong with her."

"This just doesn't make sense, damn it! Chasing after Son-kun because of a dream about her father? A fat, green, flammable blob shows up. And a mysterious man that has now had the pleasure of dying twice, without the intervention of the dragon balls. Otherwise my radar wouldn't pick them up."

"That's what he said. There are other ways to revive someone besides the dragon balls."

"Not that I know of."

Vejiita fell silent and the three traveled that way for a good half-hour. Vejiita glanced often at Buruma, making her a little nervous. When he did it again, she frowned. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

He blinked. "I am?"

She nodded.

He growled something under his breath, looked away from her, and he didn't glance at her again.

xxx

**AN:** Yup...

Lovies!


	9. Chapter Nine: The Ox King

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Nine: The Ox King's Disappearance  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** Do I look rich to you? No? Then obviously I don't own DBZ nor am I making money off this. :P

**Beta: ** W-chan for Beta'ing!!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Updated

xxx

Vejiita landed silently in front of his rival, the Namek, and the young boy. He glowered at the younger Saiyajin irritably as both females landed behind him with more noise.

Goku cocked his head curiously. "What's going on?"

Chichi hurled herself into her husband's arms. "Goku-sa! We've got to find my father!" she exclaimed into his chest.

The tall Saiyajin blinked and wrapped his arms around his wife, rubbing her back soothingly. He looked over at Vejiita and Buruma in confusion.

Buruma shrugged. "She had a dream, Son-kun. About her father."

"Chi? What happened in the dream?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know," she wailed into his chest. "Only that I woke up terrified and that my father is going to be hurt. Goku-sa, please, find my father."

Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Can we leave now, Onna?"

She glared at him. "Of course not! Chichi needs us."

He stared at her oddly. "She needs no one. She _wants_ Kakarotto like the weakling she is."

Buruma sighed irritably. "You are an insensitive prick, Vejiita," she told him dully. "Chi, is there anything you want us to do?"

Chichi pulled away from her husband and glared at Vejiita. "I heard that."

He smirked.

Buruma rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Vejiita. "Let's come up with a plan, okay? We don't need to be arguing here."

Chichi nodded and looked up at her husband. "Goku-sa?"

He scratched his head. "Well, how about Vejiita, Piccolo and I go check out the Ox King's house. Gohan can take Buruma and Chichi to Capsule Corporation and wait for us there."

Vejiita crossed his arms and stood with his legs slightly spread, glaring pointedly at his fellow Saiyajin. "No."

Goku blinked. "No?"

"I am not traveling all over the fucking place because of some worthless female's dream," he hissed.

Buruma slapped his arm. "Vejiita, be nice!"

"Shut up, Onna," he snapped. "I. Want. To. Go. Home," he said slowly, emphasizing each word.

Buruma rolled her eyes. "Well, I hope your not planning on _mating_ right now because I refuse until we make sure the Ox King is okay," she murmured quietly to the Saiyajin.

He growled. "Onna-"

"Don't, Vejiita. I'm serious. If you help, we'll mate. Otherwise, you'll have to wait until we get done." She turned to Goku. "And I'm not staying behind."

"Me, either," Chichi put in.

Goku grinned sheepishly. "Okay, okay. Let's all go see Chichi's father."

Vejiita grunted irritably in acknowledgment, glaring at everyone, daring them to say a word about his sudden acceptance of the plan.

Goku shook his head and leaped into the air, followed shortly by the rest as they headed east, towards the Ox King's home.

xxx

The group landed quietly outside of the apparently empty home. Goku motioned everyone to stay put as he went inside. Vejiita hovered silently around Buruma, who didn't even notice his obvious attention and protectiveness. Piccolo and Gohan stood together in front of them, watching Chichi who continued to stare at her father's house. Everyone was silent as they waited for Goku to return.

Suddenly, Vejiita snapped his head up and growled loudly. Everyone turned to look at him, then into the sky as they saw where his gaze was directed. Piccolo and Gohan blinked in confusion, while both Buruma and Chichi gasped.

"Again?" Vejiita asked irritated.

The floating man chuckled. "I told you killing me would do you no good."

Vejiita growled louder. "You are starting to piss me off," he said slowly, his voice angry.

Galan laughed loudly. "Vejiita, my friend, that is not difficult to do. Your temper is legendary."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Piccolo asked, slightly put out that he was left out of the loop.

The man turned his gaze on the Namek. "Ah, I'm hurt, Vejiita. You didn't tell Piccolo about me," he said with a pout.

Vejiita growled angrily, so Buruma answered Piccolo. "He kidnapped me a couple weeks ago, and apparently showed up at Chichi's when Vejiita picked her up."

"Really? I figured Vejiita would have killed him by now," Piccolo commented.

"I did," Vejiita snarled. "Twice. He will not stay dead."

Piccolo blinked. "That's not possible unless he's immortal."

Galan smiled. "No, I'm not immortal."

Goku exited the house and blinked as he saw everyone staring into the sky. He looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the man who had kidnapped his best friend. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Goku asked in bewilderment.

Vejiita growled. "We have been over this!" he hissed. "I have killed him twice already. He just keeps coming back. Now, shut up, Kakarotto!"

Chichi glanced at her husband. "Goku? Is my father inside?"

He shook his head. "No, it looks like he left not too long ago."

Galan laughed. "He didn't leave."

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"He didn't leave. He was taken."

"That is why you were stalling," Vejiita said.

He nodded. "Of course."

Goku cocked his head. "Why would you want the Ox King?" He scratched his head. "That's a new one... no one's tried to kidnap him before."

Galan laughed. "Orders are orders, you know. I don't know why he was taken, only that it was ordered so."

"So, you have a boss," Piccolo commented. "Are you going to share?"

Galan shook his head. "Of course not. You'll find out soon enough. I still have orders to take the blue-haired scientist, by the way. But not until later," he put in quickly at Vejiita's growl.

"Why?" Goku asked.

He shrugged. "Have no idea."

"You just follow orders blindly?" Vejiita chuckled. "Lackeys," he muttered. "Worthless."

Galan shook his head cheerfully. "No, I may be a lackey but I am not worthless to my boss. I'm very valuable indeed."

Vejiita smirked. "Right. You are pathetically weak. The only thing I have noticed about you is that you keep coming back from the dead. That does not help much if you keep getting killed before completing your missions."

Galan smiled his patronizing little smile. "Oh, I do not fail my missions, Vejiita. I have completed every one of them. From the kidnapping of your female to stalling you before. It was expected she would be taken back, that was nothing more than a test. A test for what, I don't know. And I did stall you, not nearly long enough, but you went off searching for Son Goku instead of coming straight here, which if you had, you could have stopped us."

"Where is my father?" Chichi demanded angrily.

Galan shrugged. "I assume he's been taken to where my boss is. But I don't even know where that is."

Goku rolled his eyes. "This is just too weird. Do you even know who your boss is?"

Galan chuckled. "That I do know, Goku."

"How is it that you know our names and faces?" Goku asked.

"I've studied you. My boss is very interested in your group and has been for a while."

Piccolo looked at the man suspiciously. "Why are you telling us so much information and admitting what you don't know?"

"I've been ordered to, of course. I'm allowed to tell you whatever you ask, as long as I have the information. The only bit of info that I am not allowed to give is who my boss is. Otherwise, ask whatever you wish."

Vejiita snorted. "I feel like killing you again," he commented irritably.

Goku walked up to the man. "No, Vejiita. What's the point when he keeps coming back?" He looked at the man. "Is the Ox King alive?"

Galan nodded. "For now."

"He'd better be," Chichi snarled. Gohan moved over to his mother and put his hand in hers. She looked down at her son and smiled reassuringly.

Vejiita rolled his eyes at the display before turning back to the man. "Okay, fine. How can we get that bitch's father back?"

Galan shrugged. "No idea. You'll find out soon enough."

Piccolo growled. "This is irritating. No wonder Vejiita wants to kill you so badly."

Vejiita snorted.

Buruma sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to suggest this," she grumbled. "Son-kun, maybe we should just have Vejiita have his way with him and get him to tell us who is boss is."

Goku blinked in astonishment and Vejiita just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Buruma," Goku said worriedly. "I don't think that's a very good idea... No offense, Vejiita," he said sheepishly, "but you're a little bloodthirsty."

Vejiita laughed. "Damn straight. But I could get him to talk," he said slyly as he eyed Galan, who suddenly looked very nervous.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "I hate to say this, but I think Buruma has the right idea. He doesn't know enough to help us outside of the identity of this boss of his."

Galan put his hands up. "Don't. I'd be killed the moment you try to torture me and then I'd come right back."

Vejiita sighed regretfully. "Fine," he grunted, and Buruma could have sworn he was pouting. She repressed a shudder. She was really going through with mating someone who_wanted_ to torture someone?

"What is your purpose in being here now?" Gohan asked suddenly.

Galan smiled at the young boy happily. "The only one smart enough to ask the right question," he said happily. "Good boy." He looked at Vejiita. "I'm here to give you a message, Vejiita no Ouji."

Vejiita blinked. "Not many know of that," he hissed. "I am no longer surprised that people know I am Saiyajin, but not many know of my royal blood. How do you know? Why did you not just give me the message in the first place?"

Galan sighed. "I know because my boss relayed that bit of info to me earlier. I wasn't suppose to give you the message until you asked the right questions."

Vejiita growled. "Fine. What is this message?"

"Only this: 'This time you will be broken.'"

Vejiita blinked. "That is it?"

Galan nodded. "Yes. That is the message."

"Fuck, I hate riddles," he grumbled. He glared at the dark-haired man. "I do not know who your boss is, but I am willing to bet it is someone I pissed off while I was working for Furiza and is after revenge. Correct?"

Galan shrugged. "I don't know anything of the relationship between you two, Vejiita."

Vejiita rolled his eyes. "I am going to kill you now," he said and lifted a hand.

Goku stepped in front of the Saiyajin no Ouji and shook his head. "No, Vejiita. He'll just come back."

Vejiita snorted. "So?"

Goku shook his head in aspiration. "Are you the only henchmen of your boss?"

Galan smiled. "Another good question, surprising coming from you, from what I have been told. No, there are more."

"Do you know who they are?" Piccolo asked.

Galan nodded. "Some of them I know, yes."

"Okay, names?" Buruma asked then.

"Well, Vejiita destroyed one already," he commented.

Vejiita blinked. "That thing?"

Galan nodded. "Yes. It couldn't talk, but it follows orders well. Unfortunately, it won't come back like I do."

Buruma shuddered. "Good."

Galan swung his emerald eyes to her. "Yes, I suppose it would have been quite disgusting to you."

"What was its mission?" Goku asked.

The man shrugged. "Don't know. Only that it was sent after Buruma Briefs. Not to harm her, though."

"Other henchmen?"

He smiled. "There is only two that I know of."

"And they are...?" Buruma asked.

"Kiwi and Cherry."

The group blinked. Twice.

"You're kidding," Buruma said.

He shook his head. "Afraid not."

Vejiita laughed. "Those are the most ridiculous names I have come across yet."

Galan shrugged. "Their names aren't formidable, true, but both are very skilled and powerful."

"Did one of them take my father?" Chichi asked suddenly.

Galan nodded. "Cherry."

Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Okay, is that enough questions? I want to kill him again."

Goku threw up his hands. "Vejiita, think for once, would you? It's just a waste of energy. Besides, you should know better than that. I won't let you kill needlessly."

Vejiita growled at the Saiyajin but didn't comment.

Buruma suddenly walked over to the man, who blinked at her in surprise. Vejiita growled and moved to follow her, but Goku put up a hand to stop him. "Watch, Vejiita," he told the angry Saiyajin quietly.

Vejiita growled. "Do not tell-"

"Shush," Goku said.

Buruma stopped in front of Galan and smiled beautifully. "Galan?"

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously.

"Are you sure you won't share with us your boss's name?"

He shook his head regretfully. "I was told it would ruin the surprise she had for Vejiita."

Vejiita blinked. _She_?

Buruma pouted. "Okay, fine," she said sadly. "Is there anything else we should ask now? Or is that about it at this point?"

Galan blinked rapidly and nodded. "That's it."

"Thanks," she said with a big smile and walked back towards the group. "Okay, go ahead and do whatever we're going to do with him," she told Goku.

Goku looked at the man thoughtfully. "I suppose you can go now," he said.

"Kakarotto!"

"I know you want to kill him, but again, it's pointless."

Vejiita growled and leaped into the air, disappearing. Buruma glared at his vapor trail angrily. "Stupid Saiyajin," she growled.

Goku winked at her and turned to Galan. "You can go now. I suppose we'll see you later," he commented.

Galan nodded. "Yes, you will." He turned to Buruma. "I apologize, Ms. Briefs, for the kidnapping and all, and for when I do it again."

Buruma blinked. "What?"

Galan smiled. "You seem nice enough and, truly told, you've done nothing to warrant what is going to be done to you. Except of course being associated with Vejiita." He frowned. "Now that Vejiita is gone, I suppose I could share something else."

Goku's eyes widened. "Like what?"

He ignored the Saiyajin and looked at Buruma sadly. "It would have been better for you if you hadn't mated with Vejiita. Because of your relationship, you will be targeted quite fiercely and with much anger. My boss will be seeking revenge against you as well as him now."

Buruma frowned. "Thanks," she said. She decided to stay silent about her actually being not completely mated yet. She doubted it would make a difference.

He nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, I'm going to disappear now. No hard feelings, I hope, Ms. Briefs. I do what I'm ordered to, no more. It's a shame really. I like you," he said and smiled at her, before he flew away.

Buruma turned to Goku and sighed. "Don't tell Vejiita about that, okay?"

Goku frowned. "Sorry, Buruma, but Vejiita has to know." He smiled. "Besides, I'd be worried about what would happen to the planet were something to happen to you."

"Huh?"

He grinned. "Vejiita."

"Goku, stop being mysterious and just spit it out."

His grin widened. "If you died, I do believe it would destroy what little goodness is inside of Vejiita. I think it's pretty much a given this planet is gone the second you are taken from him."

Buruma frowned worriedly. "Nah," she said softly. "I'm sure Vejiita would be fine," she told Goku. "Besides, that's a horrible thing to say! You're telling me that you only care about my life because you're afraid Vejiita would go crazy and destroy the planet? Gee, thanks, Son-kun," she drawled.

He put up his hands. "No! That's not the only reason I don't want you to die, Buruma, and you know it!"

She smiled. "I know, I know. Just teasing."

He sighed. "Okay, let's go. I'll teleport everyone home."

Buruma sighed and looked in the direction Vejiita disappeared in. Where was he going? That was the opposite direction of their home. She shrugged and grabbed onto Goku's outstretched arm and the group disappeared.

xxx

**AN:** Galan is strange I know. :P He's kind of nifty to me though. Any who, enough of that.

Lovies!


	10. Chapter Ten: Acceptance

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Ten: Acceptance  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** Um, duh. I really don't own DBZ. I do however own Galan. Don't steal him please, though he isn't _that_ great of a character.

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Corrections.

**Warning:** Lemon in here, you have been warned (those of you reading the full version on AFF, FOS-FF, and MMorg.)

xxx

Buruma sighed. She closed her laptop quietly and walked out of her lab. Ever since Vejiita just up and disappeared – again - she was feeling a little antsy. She tended to get a little worried when he was this moody. After all, Vejiita wasn't the most stable guy around. She frowned, tapping a pen to her thigh absently. It must be bugging him that this new person was after him for what had happened in the past.

She shook her head. _No use brooding over it. Whatever happens, happens._ She padded softly up the stairs and into the kitchen, glancing at the phone. Maybe a call to Chichi would cheer her up. She smiled and picked it up, dialing the familiar number.

"Moshi moshi?" the familiar voice of Chichi's little boy answered.

"Hey, Gohan-chan. Is your mother there?"

"Hello, Buruma-san. Yeah, she's here. I'll get her for you. Hold on."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. He was such a polite boy. After a few moments, Chichi picked up the other line.

"Buruma?"

"Hey, Chi. I just wanted to chat. It's kind of boring around here right now and I'm a little antsy."

"Oh, maybe it's because we haven't trained lately."

Buruma blinked. "Well, I would have suggested it but with your father's capture and all..."

"Well, I can't very well save Dad if I'm not training, can I?"

"Um, Chi? We are nowhere near strong enough to help and you know it. We're training for something to do, get in shape, maybe someday be of use, but right now? No. Son-kun would flip and you know it."

A soft sigh reached her ears. "I know, I know. It's just I feel so helpless. My father has never been taken before... What could they possibly want with him? I don't think Vejiita's even met him, so why take my father?"

"No idea, Chi. It is pretty weird, but so is that Galan guy. Maybe it's to make us worry over the reason when in fact there is no reason. Just a diversion."

"But that still doesn't make sense! Why _my _father? Why not Chaotzu or any of the others? Or Kame-sennin?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Vejiita when he gets back. He knows how evil minds operate you know."

"Hey, that reminds me. Are you and Vejiita officially mated or whatever?"

Buruma sighed. "No, not yet. We were... interrupted by your phone call last week."

"Sorry," Chichi said suddenly and Buruma could almost hear the flush in her voice.

"Hey, no problem, Chi. You were worried, I understand. Vejiita may have been bent out of shape, but he'll survive."

Chichi giggled. "Goku was always grouchy when we got interrupted."

"Ew, Chi, come on... I don't want to know!"

Chichi laughed again. "Buruma, I didn't give you details."

Buruma rolled her eyes. "I know, but I keep getting this picture in my mind and thank you, but I'd prefer not to picture Son-kun having sex or naked."

"You better not," a voice growled from behind her.

Buruma shrieked and swung around, dropping the phone to the hard floor with a loud smack. She glanced at the intruder and glared at him. "Vejiita, you moron! You scared the hell out of me!" She bent down and picked up the phone, gasping as she felt Vejiita's large hands grip her hips from behind, pulling her backside to his hips.

She straightened up and glared at him over her shoulder, attempting to pull away, while putting the phone at her ear again. "Sorry, Chi, Vejiita just decided to scare the shit out of me."

"Oh, I was about to get Goku to go over there. I was worried with that guy so hell bent on capturing you."

Buruma started to feel a little warm as one of Vejiita's arms came around her waist, gripping her tightly as he continued to press her buttocks to his groin. "Well, no need for Son-kun right now. I'm fine. Galan hasn't shown his face yet. No need to worry," she babbled. She put her hand over the receiver and tried to turn to face Vejiita. "Vejiita, come on, I'm on the phone here!"

"Like I care," he muttered and nipped at her neck softly.

She slapped absently at the hand that was moving to enter her jeans. "Yeah, I'm okay, Chi."

"Really? You sound a bit distracted, Buruma. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Chi, I'm okay, really," she repeated. "Vejiita, knock it off!"

"What's that monster doing?" Chichi asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad, Chichi, don't get so worked up. I'm perfectly safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she breathed as his hand found its way into her pants.

"Do you want to train tomorrow? Goku is afraid to leave me alone but I'm sure he'll stop hovering around me if I'm over there. Although, he might just come with me to spar with Vejiita."

"Well, I don't care. We can train tomorrow," she said softly, trying to remove Vejiita's hand from her pants. He smirked against her neck and bit her sharply. Buruma couldn't hold back the small gasp and whimper.

"Buruma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Chi. Can I call you back? Vejiita is demanding my attention right now..." she whispered.

"Is he hurting you? I'll have Goku-"

"No, he's not hurting me," she began, but Vejiita cut her off and grabbed the phone with his free hand.

"Of course I am not hurting her, you idiot! Mind your own fucking business!" he snapped into the receiver then slammed the phone down. He growled softly and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder roughly.

"Hey, Vejiita? I can walk."

"I am aware."

"Then why the hell are you carrying me?"

"I feel like it."

"Okay. Anyone ever told you that you're crazy."

"All the time."

"Okay, well add another. You're fucking nuts! Put me down!"

"Why? We are at your room already."

She blinked. "Oh."

He chuckled softly and opened the door and padded softly over to her bed, dropping her onto the soft mattress. She blinked up at him as he proceeded to undress. He glanced at her, frowning. "Onna."

"What?"

"Get undressed."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and finished removing the last of his clothing, and then proceeded to rid her of hers. He growled as he tore off her underclothing. When she was as naked as he was, and still blinking at him, he nipped her neck again. "Relax," he told her gruffly, pushing her on the bed.

"I am..."

"Stay that way," he told her crawling over her, he held himself above her, staring down at her. "We are going to complete this damn bond," he growled, leaning down and biting her suddenly, breaking open the wound. She screamed out and wrapped her arms around him. It didn't _hurt _this badly last time, maybe because she had been so distracted at the time. He moved his lips from her wound and nuzzled her softly. "Bite me."

"Huh?"

"Bite me. Hard," he ordered softly. She sighed and complied, sinking her less-than-sharp teeth into his neck. To her surprise, he sighed loudly and began to purr as she sucked on tiny wound.

xxx

"Gods," she whispered.

He chuckled huskily. "Wait until later, Onna. That was nothing."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice faint and breathless.

"When the bond is finally complete, you will know true pleasure." He sighed softly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Accepting me," he murmured, his voice distant. "It is no longer painful..."

Before she had a chance to ask him what he meant, she heard his soft purring snores. She sighed softly; he was still on her - and in her - and he had fallen asleep. She smiled suddenly. He was adorable when he let himself be that way. He was rugged and rough, sometimes rude, always arrogant and proud. But he was hers. And suddenly, she wasn't so worried about what would happen to them in the future. She was strangely confident that they would be together for a long while. A very long while, maybe forever.

She stared at the ceiling, running her fingers through his stiff hair gently. She couldn't see him with anyone else, couldn't imagine he'd ever let himself open up like this again. It wasn't much, but it was a beginning. And it suddenly hit her that she _was _the one he had been talking about that afternoon over six months ago. She smiled again. Maybe they could be happy. She knew it was going to be difficult, very difficult. After all, most of his life was spent closed off and emotionless. And he wouldn't change overnight.

Though she didn't really want him to, but maybe someday he'd trust her more.

Suddenly, she felt optimistic about life with him. _Maybe it will work._ It would be hard, but maybe, they could both achieve a sort of peace. Maybe even happiness. She sighed sleepily and closed her eyes. She kissed his shoulder gently and Vejiita moved off her. He pulled her to his chest, wrapping himself around her protectively. He kissed her neck before his purring snores resumed.

She smiled. He was worth the difficulties, she decided. If he could be this tender, even only rarely, he was definitely worth it. She pressed herself to him more firmly. He was definitely worth anything life could throw at them. Even Galan and his mysterious boss.

xxx

Vejiita blinked as he awoke, looking down at the female within his embrace. He smiled and nuzzled her, and then glanced at the clock curiously. Almost six a.m. He had woken a bit late, but it didn't really matter. He was exhausted, even after her acceptance of the bond. He hadn't really slept since she had rejected him. It was painful and the half-bond haunted his dreams anyway. Now, he was free of that curse. He no longer felt the painful desire to complete it. He no longer felt the complete lack of himself, the empty, hollow feeling. He sighed.

Furiza would have a good laugh at how his little 'princeling' had needed a human woman to feel complete. _Only because of the half-bond, _his mind insisted. But his heart continued to think it was more than that. _No use pondering it now._ Soon, the bonding would begin, and he knew that was going to be interesting. He hadn't heard many stories of the bond, growing up on Furiza's ship, but the few he did hear gave him something to expect. Although, he was certain bonding with a human would be a lot different than if she were a Saiyajin. The fact that completing the mating ritual had resulted in a bond when he had been told was so rare and impossible for the nobility, let alone royal Saiyajin, was ironic at best. Completely cataclysmic at worst.

He wanted his tail back. It was irrational, thinking of it right then, but he suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness at its absence. He had liked his tail. He had been damn proud of it, too. He smirked. Maybe he should kill the person who had the gall to remove it. It's been a while since it had happened, but that didn't make him any less pissed off. Maybe he could ask the Onna if she could devise a way to return his tail to him. He blinked. Now why didn't he think of that before?

His head snapped up as he felt a familiar ki enter the room. "Kakarotto, what the fuck are you doing here?"

His rival chuckled. "Sorry, Vejiita. I wanted to spar this morning and well, I didn't think to check to see where you were."

Vejiita growled. "Moron," he snorted. He gently disentangled himself from the blue-haired onna, standing up and padding softly out of the room. He felt Kakarotto follow him out of the room, and into his own. Kakarotto didn't seem to mind his strolling around naked, not like the humans did. He quickly dressed in his battle suit, glancing at his rival. "Next time, Kakarotto, check to see where I am and if her ki is close to mine."

His rival blushed. "Trust me, I don't want to teleport in to see_that _anymore than you want me to. But when her ki is that close to yours, it is a bit difficult to tell. Yours masks hers. It's the strangest thing I've ever felt. Before I teleported in, I could only feel you."

"That is nice," Vejiita grunted, opening the balcony doors.

"No, really. It's bizarre, Vejiita. I should feel both ki powers. But when you and she are together like that I only feel one."

"Can you feel hers now?"

He nodded. "Yes, and this is the strangest thing, Vejiita, but she feels... almost like you do. Only, she isn't so dark." He frowned suddenly. "And yours isn't as dark as it was," he accused.

Vejiita nodded. "That is nice, let's go spar."

His rival blinked. "Do you know why?"

"No idea," he snorted. "Let's go, Kakarotto. You are the idiot that wanted to spar at six, not me. I was perfectly happy where I was."

Goku laughed. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you refer to being happy."

Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Come on, third-class. Let's spar before she wakes up."

"Okay!" Goku exclaimed happily and launched out of room and into the air. He paused and waited for the Saiyajin no Ouji to catch up to him. He blinked as he watched Vejiita walk out on the balcony, shut his doors, glance at the room next to his before he leaped after the only other full-blooded Saiyajin alive.

"Hey, Vejiita, took you long enough! Since when do you care if the doors are shut?"

"Since I do not want open doors as a big, fat invitation to walk right in. Like Galan. Did you forget about them?"

"Closed doors aren't going to stop them."

"No. But open doors are like an big sign saying 'walk in.'"

"You're weird."

Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Let's spar. Not too far, though. And no ki blasts. The Onna would screech at me if we destroyed something."

Goku's eyes widened. "Oh, my god!"

Vejiita blinked. "What?"

"You are _already_ whipped!!"

Vejiita growled and crossed his arms over his chest. That was one Earthling saying he got immediately. "I am _not _whipped, idiot."

"Yes, you are! Remember when you used to tease me about not wanting to do something because Chichi will yell at me? You're just like me!"

Vejiita glared fiercely at his rival. "I am _nothing _like you. And I am _not _whipped," he spat. "Let's fight now."

Goku grinned. "You are _so _whipped!"

Vejiita snarled. "That is it!" He sprung for his rival's throat, but Goku disappeared at the last moment, a teasing grin on his face. Vejiita growled angrily and the fight began.

xxx

**AN:** Grins Poor Goku is going to get his ass kicked. Calling Vejiita whipped is just not safe! Smirks Of course, it was all my idea. Hee

And as I reread this chapter, I wince, I'll have you know. My older stuff is so… not as good some days!

Japanese:

- Moshi Moshi: We say "Hello?" when answering a phone, they say that.

Lovies!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Vejiita

**A Saiyajin's Heart**_  
Chapter Eleven: Vejiita's Transformation  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or said characters, outside of Galan and his crew of misfits. I really, really, really wish I owned Vejiita; that would be absolutely great. (Grins) Hell, I'd love to own any of the Saiyajin, half-breed or full-blooded! (Hee)

**Beta:**W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita, some Goku/Chichi

**AN:** By the way, if you didn't get it, this is AU as of now.

xxx

"Kakarotto! Stop running, you coward!" a voice roared angrily. "I am not whipped!!"

Buruma blinked away her sleep. _Was that... Vejiita?_

An amused laugh sounded. "Yes, you are! Vejiita, the Saiyajin no Ouji, is completely whipped, and by a human woman no less!"

Buruma's eyes widened before she rushed out of bed, grabbed a robe, and ran out onto the balcony. She glanced around wildly for the two Saiyajin.

"Kakarotto, fight me like a Saiyajin! Stop fucking running, coward!"

Her head snapped up and she gaped at what she saw. Goku had gone Super Saiyajin and was taunting Vejiita. She blinked in complete shock, and suddenly, she felt very, very worried. Even he wasn't that stupid... was he?

"Poor Saiyajin no Ouji, the most powerful being in the universe," Goku taunted mercilessly. "Can't even become a Super Saiyajin to defeat a third-class moron."

Buruma gasped. What the hell was he doing? "Son-kun!!" she screamed. "Knock it off!"

"Buruma, go back inside!" he hollered back.

She blinked. "Son Goku, you listen to me! Stop taunting him!"

"Onna, shut up and stay out of this!" Vejiita snapped angrily. "Get your fat ass back inside!!"

She flinched. That stung. She didn't know why, he had insulted her worse before... but it was like he meant it now. Maybe because he was so angry.

To her surprise, Goku just laughed mockingly at Vejiita. "Now you're picking on your poor, defenseless mate because you don't have what it takes to defeat me. If you can't defeat me, how the hell do you expect to protect her? She'll die! She'll die against Galan's boss because you cannot protect her. Because you are weak," Goku practically spat.

Buruma's mouth dropped. _What is wrong with Son-kun?_ She glanced worriedly at Vejiita and gasped. He was glowing and he was mad. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. Angry and hurt. She could feel that from him. His eyes were narrowed and fixed on the floating Super Saiyajin in front of him.

"Kakarotto, do not push me," he breathed threateningly.

Again, her best friend shocked her by laughing at him. Laughing cruelly at him! "Vejiita, you cannot defeat me. Not in a million years. You failed to avenge your planet; I had to do that for you. You failed to even stay alive! You failed in defeating me. A third-class idiot raised on this mud ball defeated you and will continue to defeat you because you cannot become a Super Saiyajin. You haven't got the power."

Vejiita was starting to glow brighter. Too bright. Buruma had to squint to look at him now. She was suddenly afraid. She was afraid of Vejiita for the first time since Namek. Afraid he'd lose it completely and destroy the planet to kill her best friend. Destroy everything, including her.

"You will die against the cyborgs, Vejiita. That boy said so. You will never achieve Super Saiyajin and you'll die! Leaving Buruma to face everything alone! Leaving her defenseless and at the mercy of those machines. Because you are too weak to protect her. Too weak to fight to save her. She'll die alone and by their hands because you cannot win!" Goku exclaimed, an evil smirk on his face. "Hell, Vejiita, I doubt you could save her now." He smirked again and powered up a ki ball in his hand, aiming it towards her. "Well, Vejiita? Do you trust your strength enough to save her from one of my blasts? A Super Saiyajin's blast? Can you be fast enough? Strong enough? Or will she die?"

Goku chuckled and to Buruma's absolute shock, he threw it at her.

Vejiita screamed out angrily and Buruma had to cover her face from the bright flash of light. She whimpered slightly, her eyes clenched shut as she waited for the blast to hit her.

After a few moments passed and she wasn't hit by her friend's ki ball, she warily opened her eyes and blinked back the afterimages. She quickly scanned for Vejiita and her friend. The friend who fired on her.

She snapped her head up and gaped in shock. They stood as before, Goku smirking at Vejiita. A very different Vejiita. A golden Vejiita.

Then suddenly, Goku powered down to normal, his hair relaxed and returned to black. He smiled apologetically at Buruma and looked at Vejiita, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Vejiita... I knew you could do it."

Vejiita was staring at his hands, his eyes wide.

Goku smiled happily and landed beside Buruma, who was beginning to feel a bit weak in the knees. "Vejiita, you are a Super Saiyajin. Just as you wanted. Just as I knew you could do." He turned to Buruma. "Breakfast?"

She snapped her head to him and glared angrily. She then pulled back her fist and punched him.

Hard.

Of course, she doubted it hurt him. But she knew he felt it at least. She knew she did. _That fucking hurt!_

"Son Goku, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she hissed. "Scaring me to death like that!!"

He smiled sadly. "Sorry, Buruma. I did it for him."

"I don't fucking care! That was cruel! To me and to him!"

"Buruma, he-"

"I don't fucking care! You fucking warriors need to have your heads examined! Just because he's now a Super Saiyajin makes it all right to scare me into a heart attack? Makes it okay that I was scared to death he'd blow up and destroy everything in a fit of rage, including us! For the first time in months, I was scared of him! And I was scared of you! Fuck you and fuck your Super Saiyajin power!"

She stomped back into the house, horrified that she was still shaking. She went into her bathroom and collapsed in solitude. She then allowed herself to cry.

xxx

Vejiita blinked in awe. He had finally achieved what was rightfully his. His goddamn accursed destiny finally stopped eluding him. He had it. He was a Super Saiyajin. He was the Saiyajin no Ouji once more. He turned his head to glare at his rival who stood, silent and confused, on his mate's balcony.

He blinked. His mate! _She had been here._ She watched as that moron insulted him, pelted him with insults, and called him weak. _She had been here and Kakarotto fired at her._ All the insults and his threats, and the words he spoke of her death, then to make it all worse, he had fired on her. That was what triggered his transformation. He was so angry with Kakarotto for insulting him, angry with himself for letting it be true, angry at everything, and he was hurt and scared that his rival had been right. That she would die because he was too weak to save her.

He growled and landed in front of his rival, giving him a withering glare. He powered down, a tad regretfully, but he'd have time to explore the new found power later. "Kakarotto," he growled out.

To Vejiita's shock, he glanced over to him, his eyes serious and sad. "Vejiita, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Not even to make you turn Super Saiyajin. Buruma is right."

He blinked. "What about the Onna?" he hissed. He felt an irrational need to hold his mate just then. To make sure she was real, and alive. He had really thought - despite the fact he knew his rival wouldn't hurt her - he had lost her. He had been frightened for the first time in his life for someone else's life. "What about her!?" he demanded when the Saiyajin didn't answer him.

Goku looked down. "She told me off. I deserved it. She said that it didn't make it right. That for the first time she was scared. Of you. And of me," he whispered.

Vejiita snorted, if a bit weakly. "She knows better. I would not hurt her."

Goku shook his head. "Yet you believed I would and did. Despite knowing how soft I am and how much I care for her. She had been scared you'd get so mad you'd destroy everything. Including her. And I had scared her too."

Vejiita felt a sharp pang in his heart and his gut. He didn't want her afraid of him. _Damn Kakarotto!_ He could care less who feared him. But his mate should never fear him. Sure, he was so mad he couldn't even see past his rage. But he had known she was there. He had been worried for her safety even while spitting angry.

"I'm sorry, Vejiita. I had no right. Nothing of what I said was true. I apologize for forcing your transformation like that."

Vejiita blinked and gave an arrogant smirk. "I would have done it anyway, soon. But it is not me who you should apologize to. I do not care. You will apologize to my mate. She is hurt because of this and that I _am_ angry about."

He nodded sadly. "I know. I will, but I think it would be best if you went to her now. She needs reminding that she won't be hurt because of our power. Especially yours."

Vejiita grunted. "Fine. Spar with me later." He smirked. "I am looking foreword to a match now, Kakarotto." He paused. "I owe you, idiot. For bringing her into that," he hissed.

Goku nodded. "Later," he said, and he disappeared the next second, two fingers pressed against his forehead.

Vejiita grunted and frowned worriedly as he searched for his mate's ki, finding it in her bathroom. He padded softly over to the door and opened it silently. He flinched when he saw her on the tile floor, with her legs curled against her chest tightly, and sobbing hard enough that she was shaking violently. She wept brokenly into her knees in between her painful gasps of air. It tore at him.

He walked softly into her bathroom, and knelt beside her. "Onna?"

"Go away, Vejiita," she whispered, not looking up, but even he could see her effort to control her sobs.

"No." He paused and placed a hand on her side gently, his heart twisting as she flinched slightly under his fingers. "Onna, you know I would never hurt you."

"Just go away," she pleaded.

"Listen to me, Onna. I would never hurt you. No matter how angry I was. And I was very angry. But I would not destroy everything, not with you there." He paused. "Onna, you are my mate and I have bonded with you. To have killed you would have destroyed me as well."

She didn't answer, nor did her sobbing lessen. He sighed. "Onna. Do not fear me. Do not fear my power. Do not fear my temper. I will not hurt you."

He scooped her up into his arms gently and carried her into the bedroom, setting her gently on the bed. He lay beside her, spooning up behind her, and wrapped his arms securely around her shaking body. He buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply.

"Onna, Kakarotto did... what he had to do. What he thought was... right. I am going to beat him senseless for firing on you like that, but what he did, he felt the need for." Vejiita started to purr softly, attempting to soothe her. "Onna, do you truly fear me?"

She didn't answer him right away, when she did, he had wished she hadn't. "I… didn't used to. I feared you on Namek, for a bit, but not too much. After you appeared here after the Namek thing I got over it, quickly. I've never seen you so angry, Vejiita..."

He winced. "Onna... to trigger the transformation, I must be angry, among other things. That is what Kakarotto tried to do." He sighed and nuzzled her gently. "Buruma, I will not hurt you. Ever. Even angry. I swear."

She nodded slightly, and her crying did slow, but he knew that this was far from over. She was now scared of the power that he and his rival possessed. And was scared of the Saiyajin behind it. All because of Kakarotto had to use her to make him angry. He would have been even more furious at the third-class Saiyajin, but knew little else would have gotten him. Hell, he knew nothing else would have given him the added anger and loss to achieve what the fool was trying to push him into achieving.

He purred softly against her, satisfied when she began to doze off in his arms. He'd have to beat the hell out of the fool, he decided. His mate was scared of him and it was that fool's fault. He was torn between the elation at his accomplishment and despair that his mate now feared the power within him. And feared his temper. She was forced into remembering the power behind the warrior, the power that had never been turned against her. _Damn Kakarotto._

xxx

Goku walked sedately into his home, tiptoeing passed his son who was engrossed in his homework at the table and up the stairs. He peaked into his bedroom, and found his wife folding laundry.

"Chi?"

She blinked and looked towards him curiously. "What's wrong, Goku-sa?"

He looked down sadly. "I did a very bad thing," he said suddenly.

Chichi frowned gently and walked over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What did you do, Goku-sa?"

"Well, I made Vejiita really mad. I mean really mad, Chichi. I thought I could get him angry and hurting enough to change into a Super Saiyajin."

"Did it work?"

Goku nodded sadly. "Yeah, it did."

"Then what's the problem?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Buruma woke up to see us and I used her against him. Telling him that he was too weak to protect her and things like that. Then, he still wasn't there yet so I fired a blast at her."

Chichi gasped and pulled away to look up at her husband. "Goku-sa, is she-"

"Of course it didn't hit her, Chi. See, it caused him to transform all right. But it scared her. Badly."

"Oh, Goku-sa..."

"She was afraid that Vejiita would blow up and destroy us all. And she was afraid… she was going to die when I fired. Now, she's afraid of us. Afraid of Vejiita, his power and his temper. She's afraid of me, too. I think she's always known we were so strong, very strong, but she hadn't quite had it shoved in her face like that. Not with her in danger from us. She wasn't, I knew she wasn't, but she didn't know. I didn't think, Chi."

She sighed and returned to his embrace. "Let me call her, okay?"

He nodded.

"Goku-sa, don't worry about it too much, okay? What's done is done and it worked, didn't it? Let me try to talk to her. Maybe she'll get over it soon."

His grip tightened on her slightly. "You didn't see Vejiita's face," he whispered. "When he realized that she had been frightened of him. He loves the fear he gets, like it's… addicting, but when it was her... He was devastated."

She blinked, but couldn't imagine a devastated Vejiita. She shrugged. "I'll call her now."

xxx

Vejiita scowled angrily at the offending piece of technology the Earthlings called a telephone. It had to ring now? He felt his blue-haired mate stir within his arms and quickly reached out to grab the irritating machine. "What?" he snarled into it.

"Um... Vejiita?"

"Who the hell else would be here, idiot?" he demanded angrily.

"Vejiita?" Buruma murmured sleepily. "Who is it?"

"I do not fucking know," he growled. "What do you want?"

"Um, Vejiita, it's Chichi... I'd like to talk with Buruma," the hesitant voice said.

He growled. "She is sleeping!" he snapped.

"Vejiita, I'm awake," Buruma said slowly, grabbing the phone from the irate Saiyajin no Ouji. "Yes?"

"Hey, Buruma... He knows how to answer a telephone? Not that he was polite mind you, but... that he answered it was a freaking miracle."

Buruma giggled sedately. "Well, I'm amazed myself. Vejiita and telephones just don't get along."

He snorted and tightened his arm around her waist, forcing her back into his chest as he lay back down. She was forced to do the same as she was pulled to him.

"Well, the reason I'm calling is because Goku came home very upset with himself just a little while ago. I heard you were scared quite badly."

"Yeah," Buruma whispered. "I was."

"Onna," Vejiita growled. "I told you, you were never in danger. Especially not from me."

She glared at him. "Do you mind? Take your Saiyajin hearing elsewhere if you're going to eavesdrop."

He snorted. "I'm fine where I'm at. It's not my fault I can hear what that woman is saying."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Chi."

"No problem. Goku does the same thing when he's around. Anyway, I wanted to see how you were. You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine, Chichi."

"You don't sound too convincing, Buruma. I'm serious. Were you just a bit freaked or really, truly scared that one of those idiots were going to end up hurting you?"

Buruma sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"

"It really scared you that bad? Kami, Buruma, you should have a bit more faith in Goku than that! You'd know he wouldn't have let anything happen to you. He would have protected you."

"Yeah, well, he didn't fire at you!"

"And I would have let something happen?" Vejiita growled from above her head.

She shook her head suddenly. "Chichi, I don't feel like talking about it now, okay? It's still a little too fresh in my mind. I'll be fine, I'm sure. Just still a little shook up. That's all."

"You sure?" Chichi asked, not believing her for a moment.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Goku said that he's coming over later to fight with Vejiita. He's not really feeling like it, but he says that he owes Vejiita."

"He does," the Saiyajin no Ouji growled.

"Okay, Chi."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Buruma hung up the phone and glared at her mate. "Do you mind? I'd like to have a private conversation sometime, you know."

He snorted and tightened his arms around her, setting his chin on her head. "I did not want to leave."

"Why not?"

"I like it here."

She blinked. "Oh, really?"

He snorted softly and they both fell silent. "Onna?"

"Yes?"

"Did you truly think I would hurt you?"

She sighed. "Can't we just drop it?"

"No."

"I wasn't worried you'd do it on purpose. I was worried you would get so angry that you'd blow up everything. When you're fighting nothing else matters but the battle. I was worried you would destroy everything. And that included me." She giggled weakly. "I think I'm a bit jealous. Battles will always be first to you..."

He growled softly, before shocking her with a kiss on her head. "Stupid Onna, even in battle I know exactly where you are. Even angry, I would protect you."

"So angry you can't even see past destroying that which made you angry?"

He snorted. "Of course. Do not fear me, Onna. Do not fear my temper or my power. Neither is cause for you to fear."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I swear it, Onna. Even if I get angry enough to destroy the damn planet, I will take you with me. I swear. You were not in any danger from me. I knew you were there. That is why I did not attack Kakarotto earlier."

"Really?"

"I have never lied to you, idiot. I am not about to start now."

"Thank you," she whispered snuggling into his strong chest.

He grunted. "Do not fear me."

She grinned impishly. "Okay."

He blinked. "Onna?"

"I said okay."

"You have some wild mood swings."

"Yep."

He rolled his eyes. "Stupid human females. I had to go mate one. What the fuck was I thinking?"

She smirked. "No, you had to go bond with one. You're the idiot!"

He growled. "Hardly."

"Vejiita?"

"Hn?"

"I think this is the longest we've been in a room and touching without you putting the moves on me."

He smirked. "Oh, I can change that..." And he did just that.

xxx

**AN:** This is very unusual... even for me! I thought I'd start out humorous. Buruma waking up to hear Goku calling Vejiita whipped. Well, then I went to well, Vejiita is going to be pissed... What if Goku was doing that on purpose? (Sigh) Then it went all serious and stuff! O.o This chapter was a complete accident and changes a LOT of the story I had planned. (Grins) Isn't that just strange?

And it sure beats the usual "Buruma's killed and Vejiita changes" or other such things. This time Goku did it.

Lovies!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Enter Cherry and Kiwi

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Twelve: Enter Cherry and Kiwi  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** Bite me, if I was making money off this I'd have my computer fixed.

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Updated.

xxx

The phone rang loudly in the silent bedroom. A soft groan followed shortly afterwards and the lumpy bed moved around, a hand flying out from underneath the covers to grasp the dark blue receiver. Just as quickly, the hand and phone disappeared under the blankets.

"WHAT?" snapped the voice.

"Buruma?"

"Hey, Chi. What's up?" she asked, slightly more amiable.

"Are you still in bed?"

"Yes," she groaned. "I'm exhausted."

A low chuckle interrupted the conversation. Buruma swatted at the Saiyajin's stomach under the covers. "Knock it off, Vejiita!"

"Buruma?"

"Nothing, Chi. What's going on?"

"Well, you were suppose to be here a couple hours ago..."

"Oh, shit!" Buruma cursed, falling out of the bed, taking the sheets with her. That left a naked and very amused Saiyajin no Ouji on her bed, smirking down at her. She glared at him and stalked towards the bathroom. "I'll be there in an half-hour," she said. "I'm sorry, Chi!"

"It's okay. Vejiita must have kept you up all night," the other woman teased weakly.

Buruma blushed, again causing her mate to chuckle. "Um, sort of, Chi. Anyway, enough about my sex life. I'll get dressed quickly and be on my way, okay?"

The younger woman laughed. "Sure. Goku said that he talked to Vejiita last night, postponing their... match until today. He's instructed Piccolo - can you believe it? - to train us today."

Vejiita growled. "No."

Buruma sighed. "Vejiita says no, Chi. He's eavesdropping again. He doesn't want another... male to train me."

"Why not?"

"Said something about it not being right. A Saiyajin thing, I think. Anyway, since Son-kun insisted that I should, I'm sure Vejiita will be coming with me to argue with him about it."

"Of course I am," came the reply from the bedroom.

"Oh. Well, see you in a few," the younger woman said.

"Hey, Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? About your father I mean?"

The other woman sighed. "I'm okay. Goku said that he'd probably be kept alive for now and not to worry. He'll save him and I have every confidence in Goku to defeat this new enemy."

Vejiita snorted from behind the blue-haired female. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I will defeat this female. Then I will find a way to permanently kill that idiot as well."

Buruma rolled her eyes, rummaging through her drawers. "Chi. Going to go now."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" She clicked off the cordless phone and set in on the dresser. She pulled out a pair of biker shorts, a lot like Vejiita's choice of training clothes, which were black, and threw on a white tank top. She brushed out her hair quickly, pulling it into a long ponytail and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Vejiita had left the room moments earlier and returned silently sneaking up behind his mate. He wrapped an arm around her possessively, causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

She pushed him away gently and sat on the bed to put on her shoes. When she was finished, she grabbed her capsules and glanced at her mate, a funny look on her face. "Vejiita?"

"Hn?" he asked as he watched her.

"We match."

"Huh?" He glanced at her clothes and glowered. He happened to be wearing exactly the same things she was, in the same colors. "Onna, I always train in these!"

"I know... I guess I just didn't think about it while I was dressing. I'm sorry."

He smirked and leaned in to nip her nose. "Stupid."

"We are so going to get made fun of."

He glared at her. "It is your fault."

She smiled. "I know, but you'll get just as much shit about it as I will." She winked at him. "It'll do you good. Am I driving?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around his mate, walking towards the balcony. Throwing open the doors, he levitated slowly into the air and moved Buruma more comfortably against him before taking off.

"I can fly..."

He smirked. "I know."

"Then why..."

"I am faster."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you just want to cop a feel."

He looked at her, his smirk widening. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Your hand on my ass."

"Onna?"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

xxx

Vejiita landed lightly outside the Son household and set his mate down gently. He glanced at her curiously as they walked towards the front door.

She winked at him again and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Chichi answered it, and she smiled in greeting. Of course, the smile turned into a startled blink then moved more towards a gape. She then burst out laughing. "You two match!"

Vejiita glowered and gave Buruma an irritated look. She gave him her best apologetic one but it didn't even feel very convincing to her and she started to giggle. "I'm sorry, 'Jiita. I didn't mean to!"

He snorted.

"Really!"

Chichi controlled herself long enough to motion them into the house before she erupted into giggles again. "Goku! Come look at this!" she screamed up the stairs.

Vejiita crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. He glowered at his mate again and she joined her friend in her giggles. A few seconds later, Goku walked down the stairs, looking around curiously. When he spotted the couple, he blinked. Twice. He took in their outfits and a grin appeared on his face. "You two match!"

Vejiita growled.

"Piccolo! Gohan! You guys have got to come see this!" Goku hollered.

Both the Namek and the young demi-Saiyajin appeared moments later. They looked questioningly at Goku, who pointed at the newly mated pair. Vejiita glowered at the room, while Buruma did her best to stifle her giggles, unsuccessfully.

"You two match!" Gohan exclaimed in shock and Piccolo blinked as he realized that they did indeed match. Gohan giggled right along with his parents and Buruma, and Piccolo's only reaction was a slight lift of his lips, but his amusement wasn't missed.

"Enough!" Vejiita snarled angrily. His ki had risen with his anger, but that didn't stop his rival from giggling at him. It just made it worse. Vejiita threw a glare at his mate.

She held up her hands. "I'm sorry! I said it was an accident. I forgot you'd probably be wearing the same thing too. It's all my fault," she told the others.

"I think it's so cute!" Goku exclaimed and his wife nodded enthusiastically at that statement.

"Me, too!" Gohan piped up.

Vejiita growled loudly. "Enough. Kakarotto, I still owe you."

"Yeah, let's go!" Goku agreed excitedly.

"I don't want the Namek to train the Onna."

The other Saiyajin blinked. "Why not?"

"I don't want another male training her. She can train with your loud female, but not with another male."

Piccolo gave him a look. "In case you didn't know, I'm asexual."

Vejiita was actually at a loss for words for a moment as he thought about this, then glowered again. "No, I didn't know. But you are male. You sound like a male, look like a male, and act like a male."

Chichi giggled. "Stop being so... possessive, Vejiita!"

Vejiita moved his glare from the Namek to the human mate of his rival. "I am not being possessive. It is just not right to have another male train your mate!"

Goku cocked his head. "Then who trained the Saiyajin females? Did they just wait until they were mated to learn to fight?"

Vejiita chuckled. "Of course not. A Saiyajin female was trained by her mother until she was mated. Then the mate would take up training her, if she needed it."

"Oh." He paused. "Why?"

Vejiita rolled his eyes. "For one, training with a female is... exciting. Especially to us, Kakarotto."

Goku suddenly grinned. "You know, I think I understand that one."

The Saiyajin no Ouji grimaced. "I don't see how with your mate," he said arrogantly.

"Well, you and I will go spar, Piccolo can take some time with Gohan, and Chichi and Buruma can spar," Goku put in quickly before his wife decided to blow up at the smaller warrior.

"Fine."

Goku smiled. "Buruma, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The blue-haired woman blinked and nodded. "Sure, Son-kun."

He motioned her into the kitchen with him, and she followed. Although Vejiita didn't say anything or give an outward reaction, Buruma felt he was... bothered by it. She shrugged mentally and looked curiously at her best friend.

"I want to apologize again for yesterday, Buruma. You were right. I had no right to do that, especially using you like that. I had no right to use you against him; I thought about that last night. He's kind of... emotionally stunted and using the one person he cares for against him is just cruel."

Buruma smiled warmly at her friend's guilty face. He felt horrible about it and Buruma couldn't find it in her heart to stay mad at the gentle warrior. "Apology accepted, Son-kun. I'm okay. And it did get Vejiita to ascend, just as he always wanted."

Goku smiled widely in relief. "Thanks, Buruma. I expect he'll want to go all out today during our sparring match. You and Chichi had best be prepared for some injured husbands. He's angry with me for doing that. Not because of what I did to him, but what I did to you."

"We're not exactly married, Son-kun." She smiled and glanced towards the direction of the living room. "I guess he really does care," she murmured.

Goku put his hand on her arm, causing her to look at him curiously. "He cares more than even he realizes, Buruma. He may never say it, but he cares about you."

Buruma hugged her friend. "Thank you."

"Any time," the large Saiyajin said, returning the hug.

Pulling away, Buruma looked up at her friend, a small frown on her face. "Do you really mean it? I mean about you and Vejiita going all out today? And the injured part."

Goku nodded. "Definitely."

"Then I'm taking Chichi and we'll train at Capsule Corporation, because we have more medical equipment there. You can teleport yourselves there after your sparring."

"Sounds good. Be careful, though."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to return to the living room. "I'm an adult, Son-kun."

"I know, but... Galan is still around."

She sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll be careful."

"Thanks." They both headed back into the living room to rejoin the group. Goku looked at his wife. "Buruma said that she wants to train at Capsule Corporation today with you, so Vejiita and I will just meet you there after the match."

Chichi frowned and looked at her husband searchingly before turning her dark eyes to her blue-haired friend. "Okay, I guess..."

Vejiita growled lightly, but didn't argue. He padded up behind Buruma as Piccolo and Gohan left. He didn't touch her, not in front of the others. She figured it was a stretch for him to be affectionate at all, let alone public displays of it. She knew he was relieved that she let him have that, and didn't try to initiate contact either. "Onna."

"Yeah?" she answered, turning to look at him.

"Careful. Galan-"

"I know. Son-kun already told me to be careful. I will."

He growled something under his breath before he smirked suddenly. "Although, with how much you've improved you could probably beat the weakling."

She smiled proudly. "Thanks."

He grunted and glanced at his rival who was giving his wife a suffering look as she nagged at him. "Thank Kami I mated you and not her."

Buruma nearly gaped in surprise. He just gave her a compliment, twice! He just told her he preferred her to Chichi, which was good because the other woman was married, but still! She gave him a quick grin. "Yeah, I don't yell at you because of training and the education of our son. I just yell at you."

He smirked. "Definitely." His smirk faded and he glanced at his rival and his mate quickly before he leaned down and kissed her soundly, but swiftly. "Careful," he said quietly before pulling away. "Make sure dinner is ready when I get home."

"Gah! Vejiita, you insensitive bastard!" she screeched.

The other two occupants turned to look at the couple. Vejiita just smirked.

"I'm training, too!"

He shook his head in amusement. "Then order pizza, stupid Onna," he stated, walking towards his rival. "Kakarotto. Now."

Goku nodded and kissed his wife's cheek quickly before grabbing Vejiita's shoulder, which irritated the smaller warrior. He put two fingers to his forehead and they both disappeared a moment later.

Buruma glanced at Chichi and shrugged. "Car or fly?"

Chichi sighed. "Fly. Maybe work on that for the first part. You and I aren't that fast yet."

Buruma rolled her eyes. "I know. Vejiita was kind enough to point that out. Let's go."

xxx

Buruma and Chichi were flat on their backs on the lawn at Capsule Corporation hours later. Both were panting softly, a thin layer of sweat covering their skin. Each of them was beginning to sport some nasty bruises on their arms and legs. Chichi had a nasty gash on her head and Buruma's exposed stomach was purple.

Buruma groaned. "I need to call for pizza..."

Chichi copied her groan. "I'd do it for you... but I can't move."

"Me either."

A long silence followed, broken only by the heavy breathing of the two females on the grass. A small snap startled the females and both sat up to look behind them. Buruma rose to her feet hastily, if a bit stiffly. Chichi followed suit a moment later. "What do you want?" Buruma asked calmly.

The one called Galan smiled. "I apologize for interrupting you."

Buruma shrugged and looked pointedly at the two males beside him. "Who are they, Galan?"

The shortest man smiled, his red eyes gleaming at the two exhausted females. His bright crimson hair flowing wildly around his face, falling just passed his shoulders. His ears were slightly pointed and when he smiled at her like that, Buruma could definitely see a set of fangs. He bowed mockingly before he spoke. "I am Cherry."

The largest one, who appeared to be a giant to the two short females, smirked at them. His skin was the color of lime, as were his cat-like eyes. His hair was white and was held back in a tight tail. He also bowed before introducing himself. "I'm Kiwi."

Buruma nodded. "I see. What do you want, Galan?"

"Well, I told you we were still after you... I can't believe Vejiita wasn't more careful with his... mate."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I highly doubt I could have put up with his constant hovering should he have chosen to do that. He didn't. But I fight, too."

Galan nodded. "I see that. We were watching."

Chichi glared at the men. "Perverts!"

Buruma blinked and looked at her friend. "Um... it wasn't like they were watching us shower, Chi."

She flushed slightly. "I suppose you're right. But Saiyajin-"

"Um, hello? Chichi, we need to focus here!"

She grinned. "Sorry," she said, and turned to look at the three men. She then moved in front of her friend, despite the fact that over the past couple of months, Buruma had slightly surpassed the dark-haired woman. "Well, I suppose we have to fight then, hm?"

"We don't want you, Chichi. It would be best if you just let us take her. I'd hate to have Son Goku angry at us for killing his mate."

Chichi rolled her eyes and crouched in a defensive stance. "Try me."

Galan sighed, almost regretfully. "Cherry."

The redhead nodded happily and before the two women knew it, he disappeared. Seconds later, he appeared in front of a startled Chichi, backhanding her into the side of the building, her head hitting the wall with a sickening thud. She didn't get up.

Buruma growled suddenly. The three men glanced at her in surprise. Her eyes were on the still form of her best friend's wife. But she began to glow. A golden light surrounded her, and she turned her snapping eyes to the one called Cherry. She growled again, ki snapping around her wildly.

xxx

Goku blinked as Vejiita fell from the sky, his hair losing its golden color, his eyes fading to black. The larger Saiyajin disappeared and then reappeared below the falling Saiyajin, catching him before he could impact the ground. "Vejiita!"

The Saiyajin no Ouji blinked and pulled out of Goku's arms violently. He landed with a soft thud onto the bare earth. He frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Vejiita stood up and cursed. "Fuck!"

"What happened?" Goku demanded worriedly.

"My ki was drained."

"What?"

"You heard me!" he snapped. "Damn near my entire power was just drained!"

"All of it is gone?"

He scowled and attempted to power up. "Damn it! It just keeps getting drained!"

"How?"

Vejiita looked up into the sky. "I have no idea."

xxx

Cherry smirked and disappeared again, but Buruma wasn't where he thought she was when he reappeared, a few feet away from where she had moved. She screamed and a large ki ball appeared in her hands and she threw it at the warrior. The redhead smirked and stood still, waiting for it to hit him. He didn't expect it to even hurt him, as he measured her ki while she was training with Chichi.

It hit him straight in the chest and came out the other side, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. His face was set in a surprised expression as he fell back onto the ground, dead before he even hit the lawn.

Galan and Kiwi gaped at the human woman who had killed their comrade. Buruma suddenly fell to the ground moments later, unconscious.

xxx

Goku watched his fellow warrior worriedly. Vejiita was pacing in front of the larger Saiyajin angrily, his fists clenched. Suddenly, he erupted with a golden light and he was a Super Saiyajin again.

Vejiita blinked and scowled.

"Your ki just stopped being drained?"

Vejiita nodded. He looked towards the setting sun. "Let's get back, Kakarotto."

xxx

"There's no way," the green man whispered awed. "Did you feel that?"

Galan nodded. "She should not have been able to do that... She's weak compared to Cherry! Her power level was only a thousand at the very highest during her training. Yet, she displayed a ki equal to a Saiyajin, abet a weak Saiyajin! She's human! It's impossible!"

"Let's just take her now, while she's out cold."

Galan nodded and walked over to the woman, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He glanced at Kiwi. "Aaloka will not be pleased."

The green man grimaced. "Let's just get out of here before the Saiyajin returns."

Galan nodded, levitating slowly into the air. Kiwi followed his example and soon they disappeared. All that was left was the unconscious Chichi, slumped against the building, and the red-haired warrior with a large crimson puddle beneath him and a gaping hole in his chest.

xxx

**AN:** That was a bit weird for me... But... no worries! You'll find out more next chapter! Especially about Buruma's little... power display.

Lovies!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Aaloka?

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Thirteen: Aaloka?  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** I own Galan and Company. No one else. Don't sue.

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Updated

xxx

Vejiita touched down outside of his home silently. His face was impassive as he glanced over the dead warrior and the unconscious mate of Kakarotto. The other Saiyajin, however, rushed over to his mate and picked her up gently. Shaking her lightly, he whispered soft words to her that Vejiita tuned out.

So, Galan had kidnapped his mate. Again. _The fool._ He glanced at the warrior that lay in a pool of his own blood. He walked silently over to the warrior, blinking at the large, gaping hole in his chest. Did Kakarotto's mate do that? Or... his mate? It didn't seem possible that his frail, weak mate could gather enough power to do that. Then again, he knew the other female couldn't either.

"Vejiita!" Kakarotto called, motioning him over to the fool and his mate. He padded softly to them, noticing the loud harpy was starting to come to. "I can't sense Buruma anywhere," the fool told him.

Vejiita snorted, crossing his arms. "Galan took her."

Kakarotto gave Vejiita a hard look. "Don't you care?" he hissed.

Vejiita snapped his eyes to the warrior in front of him, glaring hatefully. "What I feel is none of your business!"

"She's you're fucking mate, Vejiita! And she's carrying your child!"

Vejiita blinked, startled.

"That's right. She's pregnant, Vejiita. I could smell it today when you brought her over to my house. Don't you care that your mate, your child, might die?"

Vejiita snarled. "I do not care about the fucking brat. Now stop asking stupid questions!"

Kakarotto stared at him until realization dawned on his face. "Oh! I understand!"

Glowering at the fool, Vejiita snorted. "Understand what, fool?"

"You're angry."

Snort.

"Very."

"Hn."

"And you're hiding it."

"Hn."

"Why?"

His mate could die. But he only snorted again in response.

Vejiita's head snapped up as a feeling of being watched overcame him. He snarled at the man who floated above them, an amused smirk on his face. "Galan," he hissed.

"Vejiita, Goku, how nice to see you."

Vejiita snarled again, floating up to the man. "Where is she?"

"Ms. Briefs? Oh, she's fine. Unconscious now, but fine."

"Unconscious? If you so much have touched her-"

"Oh, I didn't even lay a finger on her. She fell unconscious after killing Cherry."

Vejiita felt a proud smirk pull at his lips.

"I came back to ask you something actually, Vejiita."

"Hn."

"How did she do it?"

"Do what?"

Galan sighed. "She shouldn't have been able to do it. She had a power level as comparable to yours for awhile there."

Vejiita blinked once before suddenly laughing aloud. It was beginning to fall into place. His sudden power drain, how she could have killed someone, everything. And with that knowledge, came the certainty that he could find her. "That is what happened!"

Goku frowned slightly. "What?"

Vejiita smirked arrogantly at both of them. "She took ki from me, idiots."

"Say that again, slowly, Vejiita, because it still makes no sense," Goku stated in confusion.

Chuckling, Vejiita crossed his arms, and stuck his nose in the air. "She was probably very angry and drawing on her ki, not finding enough, she probably sought for more, taking mine. That is why I dropped out of Super Saiyajin."

Both blinked, mouths hanging open. "Is that even possible?"

Vejiita snorted. "Only if you have a bond, apparently."

"Huh?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing, fool. But this is very good," Vejiita stated with a wolfish grin. "I can find her now, wherever you have taken her. And I will kill you all."

"But, Vejiita, if she took that much ki... she should have exploded..."

Vejiita chuckled and shook his head. "No. She was never in any danger of exploding."

His rival shook his head. "Fine, whatever you say, Vejiita." He glanced at Galan. "Can you tell us where she is?"

For a second, on instant, Goku saw a small guilty look pass over his face, before the slightly amused and open mask was in place. Goku smothered a grin. _So, the guy isn't all bad, hm?_ "I cannot."

"You don't want Buruma hurt," Goku stated, standing up with is wife in his arms. She was fine, only a bump to the head that knocked her out. She was silent throughout the exchange, her head still throbbing. "You feel badly for having her involved." At Galan's wince, Goku suddenly gaped. "You like her!"

Vejiita growled in warning. "Where is she?"

Galan suddenly lowered to the ground, and hung his head slightly. "Fine," he said wearily. "But promise to not kill me any more. I won't be able to come back again..."

"We promise," Goku put in quickly, causing Vejiita to glare at him.

"Ms. Briefs was taken to a ship that is orbiting Chikyuu," he stated dully.

"She is alive, or I would have felt her die. Is she... well?" Vejiita demanded.

Galan winced. "When my boss found out you had mated... she was very, very angry. She ordered Cherry, Kiwi and I to capture her and bring Buruma to her. When we did... Ms. Briefs will not survive much more. The only reason she's alive now is to get to Vejiita, but my boss... wants her blood. Badly."

Vejiita snarled, stalking towards Galan, but his rival's hand on his chest stopped him. He snarled at Goku, but stopped advancing and instead allowed himself to pace angrily.

"Galan, who's your boss?"

"Her name is Aaloka."

Vejiita's head snapped up, and to Goku's shock, he paled. "Not possible," he stated, almost sounding hopeful.

Galan looked over at Vejiita in sympathy. "Yes. The very same one."

Vejiita unconsciously began to power up, his hair flashing back and forth from black to blond, before he suddenly took off. Goku frowned, but didn't move to go after the angry Saiyajin. He glanced at Galan. "Who's Aaloka?"

Galan looked at the vapor trail that Vejiita left. "Someone that Vejiita had thought dead a long time ago. It is not my place to inform you of what my boss's relationship to Vejiita is." He glanced at Goku. "But that blue-haired mate of his... I like her, she has done nothing to Aaloka, and nothing to deserve what will happen to her. Her only crime is to have captured Vejiita's attention."

Goku frowned. "She's pregnant."

Galan nodded. "I know. But... she won't be for long. Aaloka means to kill the child soon. That is why..." He sighed and looked down. "I am not powerful. I just have the unique ability to spontaneously clone myself from a single surviving cell in the right circumstances. My consciousness, memories, everything stays with me through each new body. Aaloka has cells of mine, and that is how I can resurrect myself. But when she finds out that I betrayed her, if I'm completely vaporized like Vejiita enjoys doing to me, I will be dead. I'm asking you to spare me, and to keep her from killing me."

Goku nodded hurriedly. "That's fine. Vejiita might not like it, but he'll live."

"Goku-sa?" Chichi asked suddenly from his arms.

The large warrior looked down at his wife. "Chi?"

"Kick that woman's ass, would you?"

Goku grinned. "I would, but I think I'll let Vejiita have that honor."

The woman looked a bit suspicious. "Do you think he even cares that she's taken? He was perfectly calm."

Looking towards the direction of the Saiyajin no Ouji's ki trail, Goku shook his head. "He wasn't really calm, Chi. He was dangerously angry. I think... he's separated himself somehow. Like multiple personalities. Any emotion or thought that was dangerous to him, dangerous to his battles, to his revenge, he locked away. It got to the point where he doesn't even realize he's doing it, I think. It's dangerous, that separation, but I think it was his only way to keep his sanity while with Furiza. He pushed the dangerous rage into that other side of himself, instinctively knowing it was dangerous to himself, or more likely Buruma, and he didn't even feel it. Now, though," he said softly, his eyes unblinking as he stared at the sky, "I think he's afraid for her, and the rage he feels... is overwhelming that separation of himself."

Chichi blinked. "How do you know that?"

Goku looked down sheepishly. "Vejiita's destroying things wherever he went. Lots of things. I don't think they're people, or a city, thankfully. But even if he was, I wouldn't want to be the one to stop him."

"You're stronger than he-"

Goku shook his head. "He's powerful, Chi. He'll always grow in power. He's a better fighter than even I am sometimes, you know. But his time with Furiza stunted him... and all that power is... invisible to him."

"What happens when he stops separating himself?" Chichi asked.

"Either he'll go insane... or he'll heal. The first is disastrous for us, and maybe even Buruma. The second... he may finally surpass me."

Chichi and Galan frowned thoughtfully at Goku as he continued to stare in the direction Vejiita flew off in. "What will happen if Aaloka kills his mate?" Galan asked suddenly.

Goku looked at him soberly. "We all die."

xxx

Vejiita suddenly lowered to the scorched ground. He had decimated hundreds of uninhabited islands in his rage. He wouldn't have even bothered with the uninhabited part, except that the knowledge that if he did get his mate back, and she ever learned of his temper tantrum, she would hate him if he had wantonly killed humans.

That would kill him, just as surely as her death would. He sat on the ground, one leg extended, the other bent at the knee, and his arm rested lightly on it. Now that he had realized their bond was strong enough to allow her access to his power, maybe... he could talk with her.

He closed his eyes and grounded himself, just as if he was meditating. Having achieved that, he reached into himself, finding that link, that bond with her. The piece of his soul, which was linked with hers and sought her. Sought her emotions, her thoughts, and sought her ki. Just like speaking to another Saiyajin, only he had to delve deeper to reach someone without the telepathic abilities his race had.

_:Onna.:_

He could feel surprise, fear, confusion, and a slight dull pain._:Vejiita?:_ she returned tentatively, and Vejiita had the feeling she was doubting her own sanity.

:Hai, Onna.:

_:How?:_

_:Our bond. Do you remember how you killed that man?:_

He could feel her guilt over the death; feel her pain and regret, her fear, and self-loathing.

_:Onna, push that away right now. Feel bad later,:_ he told her sharply._:You drained my power when you did that. I want you to tell me, have you seen that female?:_

_:Aaloka? Yeah, I've seen her. Vejiita... please, come get me.:_

_:I will, Onna. Did she hurt you?:_

A slight hesitation, then a weak,_ :No,:_ reached him. And he could feel her deception.

He growled softly. _:Do not irritate her. She is very, very dangerous.:_

_:Who is she, Vejiita?:_

He winced slightly. _:She is an old... employee of Furiza. A torturer and a favorite of Furiza's. She was one of the people Furiza had to condition his warriors.:_

_:What? What does that have to do with you?:_

_:I was under her... care for an entire year, Onna. And I was the only one she could not break completely. That angered her and amused her at the same time. She grew to have an... obsession with me during that time. I thought Furiza killed her years ago. Apparently, I was mistaken.:_

_:Vejiita?:_ she ventured, concern filling her mind, causing him to wince again._:What did she do to you?:_

He growled, pushing away the sudden memories that pushed their way into his mind, but not soon enough because his mate gasped, and pity, concern, and a great pain filled him. And it was all hers.

_:Vejiita...:_

_:Not now, Onna,:_ he told her. _:You cooperate with her, and I will get you out of there, understand?:_

_:Vejiita, she said I was pregnant... Am I?:_

Vejiita clenched his fist. _:Yes.:_

_:She wants to kill it. Vejiita, you can't let her-:_

_:Onna, shut up! I will come to you, I swear.:_

He could feel a sudden fear from her. _:Vejiita, I want to tell you something... in case I die.:_

_:Onna, you are not going to die, so save it,:_ he snarled back at her.

_:I love you, Vejiita. I love you,: _she whispered into his mind, and all of a sudden, his mind was filled with pain, her pain, physical pain. And he blacked out.

xxx

**AN:** (WINCE) Ouch, I suck O.o;

Japanese:

Chikyuu: Earth

Lovies!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Agony

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Fourteen: Agony  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** I own Galan, Cherry, Kiwi, and Aaloka. Everybody else belongs to Akira Toriyama, and big companies. I'm broke, so obviously I'm not making money off this. Therefore, don't sue!

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Updated.

xxx

Vejiita snapped awake gasping for air. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. It hurt too much; his heart felt like it was both on fire and freezing. His chest felt heavy, the air solid. He had to consciously fight for each molecule of oxygen that entered his system. He had to consciously fight to keep his body functioning at all. To keep his heart beating, to keep his lungs working, to keep his blood pumping. It was pure agony.

He stared up at the sky, still fighting for air when he suddenly screamed out in anguish. A long, tormented scream filled the formerly peaceful day. A single haunted scream that lasted maybe minutes, but seemed like an eternity.

His mate was dead.

xxx

Goku suddenly gasped and his head snapped to face west. His eyes widened considerably and he cursed. "Shit!"

Chichi gaped at her husband. "What?"

Galan was also staring in the direction that Goku was, except he was visibly shaking. "Is that...?"

Goku nodded soberly, turning his eyes to Chichi. "Chi? I need you to go into Capsule Corporation with Galan."

"Goku-sa? What happened?" she asked worriedly, frightened by the look on his face. His usually innocent eyes held sadness, pain, but the one thing that worried her the most was the fear she saw in his eyes. Her husband was never afraid.

"Vejiita's gone insane," he murmured, kissing the top of her head and pushing her towards the direction of the house. "Go, Chichi."

"What? Why?" she demanded.

Galan was the one to answer her, "Aaloka killed Ms. Briefs."

Gasping, Chichi clutched onto Goku's forearm. "No..."

Goku nodded. "I think so. I need to go, Chi. Call Piccolo and have him bring Gohan here with him. I'll see if I can't reason with Vejiita," he told her, and then turned to Galan. "Stay with her and stay out of trouble."

Galan nodded quickly, leading the saddened female into the huge house. Goku frowned worriedly, and put two fingers to his forehead, disappearing moments later.

He appeared a half tick later right behind the Saiyajin no Ouji. He only had a moment to take in Vejiita's Super Saiyajin form and his rapidly increasing power before the smaller warrior attacked him.

Goku immediately went Super Saiyajin, dodging the rapid and frantic attacks of the warrior in front of him. "Vejiita!"

He didn't even get a look of recognition. Goku frowned, and raised his ki to full power, preparing for the vicious onslaught he'd receive. Even while he was busy defending himself, Goku was staring into the crazed Saiyajin's eyes.

Anguish. Grief. Agony. Loss. Rage. Death. All of them were showing clearly in the nearly rabid Saiyajin's eyes. Goku was startled enough from the revelation that Vejiita had completely gone insane, that one of the Saiyajin no Ouji's fists connected with his chin, sending the kind-hearted fighter crashing into a large mountain behind him, leaving a gigantic hole.

Goku pulled himself out, only to be thrown into another mountain as soon as he emerged. Growling, he spit out the blood that filled his mouth and cursed. Goku abruptly flew out of the decimated mountain, attacking the enraged Saiyajin.

_I've got to knock him unconscious or something! _Goku kept attacking and defending from the vicious onslaught, which had no reason to them. It wasn't Vejiita's usual attacking pattern. It was just as if he wanted to kill, maim, destroy, and he didn't even care how. _How the hell can I bring him back? It's not like I can lie and say Buruma is still alive! _He suddenly blinked in startled realization, losing his concentration for a fraction of a second, allowing the insane warrior to land another painful jab in his midsection. And Goku had yet to hit the enraged Saiyajin. _Hope this works... Otherwise, I'm in deep shit._

"Vejiita!!" he screamed, trying to get his attention. "The dragon balls! We can wish Buruma back, Vejiita!" he told the warrior as he continued to defend himself.

Vejiita's fist landed in his side, sending Goku through a large rock to land on his back nearly a mile away. He growled and leaped to his feet, preparing for another attack.

When it didn't come, he flew warily towards the arrogant warrior. He found the proud Saiyajin on all fours, panting painfully. He landed a dozen feet away, watching the downed prince nervously. "Vejiita?"

After a long moment, Goku was able to breathe a sigh of relief when the Saiyajin no Ouji actually answered him, "Let's get the radar."

Goku walked over to the smaller warrior, crouching down beside Vejiita. "Are you okay?"

A soft growl erupted from his throat. "No, you imbecile!" he snarled out, forcing each word out through clenched teeth. "Radar, now."

"Are you sure you're up to searching? Besides, we need to beat Aaloka first, Vejiita."

"No. Dragon balls first," he growled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"The bond," he hissed, forcing himself to stand on wobbly legs. "Broken. Killing me."

Blinking, Goku put a hand on the smaller warrior's shoulder in comfort.

Vejiita snarled, slapping the hand away angrily. "I cannot fight until she is brought back," he forced out. "Balls first. Now, Kakarotto!"

Goku nodded and took a hold of the Saiyajin no Ouji's forearm and used his Shunkan Idou to teleport them back to Capsule Corporation.

They reappeared in front of a very worried Chichi and Galan, who was trying his best not to run from the screaming female. Goku smiled as they gaped at him. Vejiita, however, launched himself at Galan, and had to be restrained by his rival.

After the kind-hearted Saiyajin calmed Vejiita down enough not to attack their former enemy like a rabid dog, Goku quickly relayed their plan to his wife and Galan.

"That's nice, Goku," Galan told the taller man, watching Vejiita warily out of the corner of his eye. "But if she's brought back, Aaloka will simply kill her again."

Goku sighed. "Yes, I know that, but well," he began, motioning at the obviously distressed Saiyajin no Ouji beside him. The small warrior was clutching his chest; his scowl was a cross between angry and pained. His breathing was uneven and obviously troubled him. His eyes were glassy and bloodshot, a slightly distant and haunted look to them.

Galan nodded slowly. "I guess it would be best, as Vejiita could hardly fight coherently in his condition."

Nodding, Goku turned to Vejiita. "Why don't you stay here and rest while we go-"

"No!" Vejiita barked out. "If I relax, I am dead."

Goku frowned but nodded. "Fine. Let's find the radar and wish her back."

Galan looked down suddenly. "We have another problem."

Vejiita growled softly. "What other fucking problem?" he hissed slowly.

"When Chichi and I tried to get a hold of the Namek-jin and her son, we couldn't. Goku's wife then called up everyone you know," he whispered. "Everyone's gone."

Goku blinked. "Everyone's what?!"

"Taken, Goku," Galan told him. "Kame-sennin, Tenshinhan, Yamucha, Piccolo, your son, Kuririn, everyone has been taken hostage."

xxx

Goku, who was half-carrying Vejiita, landed atop Kami's Lookout nearly twelve hours later. Galan followed moments afterward. Leading the others towards the large building in front of them, Goku called out for the Namek-jin Guardian, "Kami!"

The wizened Namek-jin appeared, followed as always by the dark, pudgy Mr. Popo. "Goku?" Kami blinked as he saw the state the Saiyajin no Ouji was in, leaning against his rival, despite his obvious hatred at himself for needing to be helped.

"Kami, we need your dragon ball," Goku told the Guardian.

Sighing, Kami nodded, and lifted an empty hand. A moment later, a small orange ball with one star in the middle of it appeared in the wrinkled, green hand. The old Namek-jin handed over the ball readily.

"Thanks, Kami," Goku said, reaching into his dark blue shirt to retrieve the dragon radar. He started to push on the large button rapidly. After a few minutes, Goku sighed. "I think Aaloka has the last one," he told the group. "It's not on Earth."

"Fuck," Vejiita spat.

Frowning, Kami inquired, "What's going on?"

Goku sighed, quickly relaying their predicament to the wise Namek-jin. After the telling, Goku added, "And Vejiita can't fight unless we wish Buruma back."

Kami glanced at the Saiyajin who was barely conscious at that point. "What's wrong with him?"

"He and Buruma bonded, I guess. When she died, it started to take him with her."

Nodding in understanding, Kami reached out a hand and placed a single green finger to the Saiyajin no Ouji's proud forehead. The Chikyuu Guardian closed his eyes, and moments later Vejiita's forced breaths eased a bit. "There isn't much I can do for a broken bond," Kami said, opening his eyes to look into the clear gaze of the small Saiyajin. "But I can block pain. It won't help a whole lot, but some is enough, I suppose."

Vejiita grunted slightly in gratitude, pulling away from the larger warrior to stand on his own. Only slightly unsteady in his stance. "Kill Aaloka; retrieve the dragon ball."

Galan cleared his throat suddenly. "She doesn't have ki you can sense. Goku won't be able to teleport to her."

Goku nodded. "I was about to say just that."

"Ship," Vejiita said.

Galan shook his head. "Her ship is cloaked."

Goku sighed, frowning as he tried to come up with a means to defeat this new enemy. "Kami," he began suddenly. "If she does have the dragon ball, would the cloaking affect the radar's readings? If we were close enough, I mean."

Kami shrugged. "No idea. I doubt it would affect it at all, though. The dragon balls are magic, while her cloaking device would probably be hiding machinery and life signs."

Grinning, Goku slapped the wizened Guardian on the back. "Thanks, Kami!"

Vejiita snarled. "Let's get the ship, Kakarotto," he ordered gruffly. He then placed a hand on the taller warrior's shoulder, and growled, "Teleport, now."

Goku sighed and took Galan's arm, put two fingers to his brow, and then they were gone.

"Good luck," Kami whispered.

xxx

Two hours later, Galan, Vejiita, and Goku were buckled into the large capsule ship, and ready for take off. Chichi had tried to persuade her husband to allow her to come, but for once, Goku adamantly refused.

As Goku couldn't tell a launch button from a screwdriver half the time, the weakened Vejiita and Galan were in charge of getting the ship ready for take off, which they did in record time. Galan glanced questioningly at both Saiyajin, and pressed the large button when they indicated their readiness.

The gravity force sucked them to the back of their chairs as the thrusters flew them away from the planet's surface and into the dark ocean of stars. After what seemed like an eternity, the nearly painful force suddenly lessened and Galan and Goku breathed a sigh of relief.

Vejiita, however, unbuckled himself and made his way to the large screen painfully. His gloved hand clutched his armor, near his heart. He didn't answer Goku's concerned questions, and ignored Galan's nervous glances.

He stared into the screen, his eyes not even focused on it as he willed himself to keep breathing, keep his heart beating, to force the insanity away. He had known pain for most of his life. Physical and mental, both were favorites of the monster he had been forced to call 'Master' for so many years. But nothing - absolutely nothing - the lizard had done to him hurt as much as what he was enduring at that very moment. Not even the year he spent enduring Aaloka's tortures could come close.

He chuckled weakly, earning himself two wary glances from the other warriors, which he ignored. It was actually kind of ironic, he mused. Aaloka had sent him a message that he would be broken this time. And she had finally done it. The Saiyajin no Ouji had yet to even see her.

He forced another pained breath into his lungs, forcing his eyes to focus on his surroundings. He would get his mate back. He'd wish her back to life. He just hoped he'd be able to hold off the impending madness until then.

_Buruma..._

xxx

"Hey!" Goku suddenly exclaimed, and the other two occupants turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Galan asked.

"The dragon radar works! The ship should be right ahead of us. We should reach it in a minute or two." He frowned and glanced at Galan, suddenly worried. "Does she have weapon systems on that ship?"

Galan shook his head, a small smile tugging on his lips. "No. Aaloka and Kiwi are the only ones aboard the ship, she can't operate it all and Kiwi is practically worthless outside of a battle. I was the pilot."

Vejiita snorted. "She was a genius at inflicting pain, not piloting ships."

Nodding, Goku glanced at Vejiita. "Ready?"

Shooting his rival a glare, Vejiita spat, "Of course."

"Plan?"

"No plan," Vejiita replied, shaking his head slightly. "Kill both Kiwi and Aaloka, take the dragon ball, wish _her,_" he forced out in a strangled moan, unable to even utter his name for her or her given name, "back immediately." He shrugged, attempting with his usual indifferent attitude the others could see through easily. "Or we get the ball, call Shenlong, and then destroy them."

"How strong are they?" Goku asked Galan.

"Aaloka's race is weak. She relies on gadgets she had collected as Furiza's torturer to defend herself, to cause as much pain as possible. She barely has a ki. Kiwi on the other hand is pretty formidable, but nothing you or Vejiita couldn't handle."

"Good," Goku said, grinning.

xxx

**AN:**sigh There's another action scene... I swear I'm horrible at them, but I guess practice makes perfect... Maybe I should learn to fight just so I know what the fink I'm writing about, hm? I'm kidding. But I do force myself to write them _as_ practice, so I'm sorry if it makes the story worse.

Lovies!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Boarding

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Fifteen: Boarding  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** Heck, I'm too busy to own it! O.o; I don't have the time… Besides, would I be putting my stories up on fanfiction sites if I were someone who made money off DBZ?

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:**Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Updated

xxx

After having determined where the ship was, they had to then decide how to enter it, as they could not see it. Vejiita only partially paid any attention to the conversation between his rival and the freak, Galan. It didn't matter how they got in; for all he cared, they could ram the bitch's ship with theirs. What concerned him was the rapidly deteriorating condition he was in. He wouldn't survive much longer and he knew it. His rival and the former enemy weren't aware of it, as Vejiita was determined to keep his situation from them.

He didn't want their pity. He didn't want sympathy. He did not want concern. He couldn't care less if the idiots cared if he died or not. They did not matter to him. He wanted to be alone with his pain! He didn't want to hide it from the two morons he was forced to join forces with. He wanted to rage and annihilate people. He wanted to just die!

Now he knew why bonding was bred out of the royal line, why it was discouraged, even outlawed among the nobility – the strongest fighters. It was damned difficult to defeat an enemy if a Saiyajin suddenly goes insane when his mate dies in battle, killing everyone around them. Or if they suddenly dropped dead.

He just wanted to die.

But he couldn't give up! No matter how much he wished to, he could not give in to the madness, pain, and despair. Only if they failed in reviving his mate would he allow himself to fall into the darkness of his mind. But he would take Aaloka with him.

If nothing else, he would avenge her.

Then he would join her.

xxx

Galan glanced over at the obviously pained Saiyajin no Ouji, who stood off to the side, gazing out the port window. Turning back to Goku, he frowned slightly, nodding towards the object of his thoughts. "Do you think he'll be stable enough?" their former enemy asked in a low whisper.

Goku peeked over at his rival, his usual carefree expression gone. "Honestly? I have no idea."

Sighing, Galan nodded in understanding. He was concerned that Vejiita would end up botching their mission if he got worse. His anxiety was partly because he couldn't be revived as long as Aaloka still lived – and held control over his regeneration – and he knew Vejiita would most likely kill him before any one else.

After all, it was his fault his mate had been captured…

"Galan, don't worry about it," Goku said suddenly, breaking the tormented man out of his musings. When Galan looked up at him in surprise, Goku graced him with the infamous Son smile. "I think he'll be okay. Vejiita is one of the most stubborn people I know. He will not give in unless all hope is lost for Buruma, and if that happens… I think Aaloka would be the one who should be worried."

Galan nodded doubtfully. "I suppose…"

Goku grinned and glanced back at Vejiita. "He's too proud to give into weakness, in any case." He shrugged. "No use thinking about that. What we really need to do is figure out how to get into that ship!"

Galan frowned thoughtfully. "The cloaking device is very advanced, and I don't see how we could possibly find the ship's entrance or ship's dock, either. Not unless Aaloka just turns the cloak off… if she can even find out how to do that." Galan suddenly grinned wolfishly. "She's good with torture devices, but without me, she's like a fish out of water as the saying goes on your planet."

Chuckling, Goku nodded slightly. "I see. Well… what do you suggest then?"

The other man shook his head and sighed. "No idea. We're here, and I'm willing to bet she knows it. I know she wants Vejiita in there." He suddenly slapped his forehead. "How advanced of a computer does this ship have?"

Goku shrugged indifferently. "No idea, but I would think it has one of the best. This is Buruma's ship, after all, and she's a genius."

"Good," the man said, walking over to the console, frowning in concentration. He proceeded to type rapidly on the keyboard, staring at the blue screen absorbed in whatever it was he was doing.

xxx

Goku shrugged and walked up behind the surly Saiyajin. "Vejiita?"

"What do you want, Kakarotto?" Vejiita demanded, his voice thick with exhaustion and pain.

"Are you doing okay?"

Vejiita slowly moved his penetrating gaze to his rival's, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Do I look 'okay' to you, you imbecile?"

"Um…" Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I am just worried-"

"Stop!" Vejiita snapped furiously. "Do not fucking worry about me! I am not your friend, you moron! I am not one of the stupid Z fighters! I am your enemy and I will always be your enemy, Kakarotto! Keep your concern for those who want it!"

Goku blinked in surprise. He did not expect Vejiita's tirade. "Vejiita, Buruma is my friend, and you and she are together now. You are no longer my enemy. You haven't been in a long time."

"Yes, I am, you fool! I still long for your death! I still yearn to spill your blood at my feet! I will defeat you, Kakarotto! I will defeat you and destroy you for what you have done to me!"

The younger Saiyajin eyes rose in shock. "What have I done to you, Vejiita?"

"What haven't you done!?" Vejiita exploded in fury. "You defeated me here! You then let me go! Freed me! You have achieved everything I have strove for my entire fucking life and you did it easily!! What more can you do to me!? I am nothing now, you fool! I am nothing! All because you will always be stronger than I! Why can't you just leave me in peace?"

"Vejiita-"

"Don't! You have destroyed everything with your softhearted, foolish ways! Just looking at you makes me want to vomit! I hate you, Kakarotto! I loathe you far more than you could possibly grasp! I would have rather died with my planet, stayed dead on Namek, anything but settle on this pathetic planet having to make nice with you!" Vejiita suddenly gasped in pain and fell to his knees, trembling violently. His gloved hand clutched his chest, sweat beading on his forehead, and clenched his eyes shut against the pain.

Goku was silent for a long moment, knowing any sympathy would be rejected violently. He hadn't been aware that Vejiita's animosity towards him was that powerful. He had hoped the Saiyajin could have found peace on Earth. He had felt positive that the prince would slowly heal as he lived among them. He didn't realize all his peaceful gestures would have aggravated him so much. For the first time, Goku wondered if it wouldn't have been a better course of action to let him remain dead after Furiza had killed him or had allowed Kuririn to finish him after their battle. Even so, Goku knew if he could do it all over again, he would do it the exact same way.

"What about Buruma?" Goku asked suddenly.

Vejiita snapped his head up, growling softly. "What about her?"

"If it weren't for all that has happened, you would have never met her, nor gotten together with her."

Again, Vejiita shocked the younger man with a low hiss. "Yes, perhaps, but you had her first! The worthless human had her first! You all had her first! She is your friend, the human's friend, and I am nothing more than her unwanted mate! She loves you all!"

"Vejiita-"

"Leave me be!" he roared again, panting heavily. "You have destroyed me! Gloat about it, fool! Do not try to make me feel better! I am not your friend, I will never be a part of your little do-gooder gang, and I will never forgive you for what you have stolen from me! I hate you, you son of a bitch!"

Goku sighed and nodded, turning away from the anguished Saiyajin no Ouji. "All right, Vejiita. I will leave you be. I think you should consider something though."

A snort sounded from behind the taller warrior. "What would that be?"

"Buruma loves you, too. She is our friend, and we are like her family, but it is you she loves." Goku then left the prince to his thoughts and returned to Galan's side. Goku was slightly hurt that the Saiyajin no Ouji hated him so much. He had started to think of the warrior as a sort of friend, and had thought the warrior had begun to feel the same. Apparently, he was wrong.

He couldn't understand the hatred the older warrior felt. Goku had never had to deal with such before. Oh, he'd been hated and despised by their enemies before, but even Piccolo, his old nemesis, thought of him differently now. Feeling slightly ashamed of himself, Goku sighed softly. _I guess I'm just used to being the one everyone loves. Even former enemies came to like and respect me in the end. I should have known that Vejiita would never be one of them._

He glanced back towards the slumped man, his brow furrowed in turmoil. _I hope, someday, you will realize just how much you have here now, Vejiita. I am sorry you think I have destroyed your pride and honor._ He smiled sadly at Galan when the man turned to look at him, and shook his head.

Vejiita was wrong. He wasn't inferior to him. He was often times a better warrior than Goku was, but sometimes, he was just too hard on himself.

Goku pushed the thoughts away. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand, not Vejiita's hatred of him. "Galan, what are you doing?"

"Hacking into Aaloka's ship."

"Uh…. Okay."

Galan chuckled, glancing at the Saiyajin out of the corner of his eye. "So, it's true."

Goku scratched his head. "What's true?"

"You really are slow when dealing with technology."

Laughing embarrassedly, Goku nodded. "I guess I am."

"I got it!"

Both Goku and Vejiita snapped their heads towards the excited man, eyes widening at his outburst. He grinned and winked at Goku – which caused a blink from him – while carefully avoiding the penetrating gaze of the Saiyajin no Ouji.

"What did you get?" Goku asked finally.

Giving the tall Saiyajin a self-satisfied smirk, Galan replied, "Oh, I finally hacked my way into Aaloka's ship and her security systems."

"Disable the cloak," Vejiita ordered in a low voice.

Nodding nervously, Galan turned back to the console and proceeded to follow that order. Within minutes, he smiled again and pointed at the view screen.

Both Saiyajin turned their gazes to it, just in time to see a large, sleek ship appear in front of them. Goku jumped up excitedly, while Vejiita simply grunted. Galan rolled his eyes and went back to his hacking, determined to bring all weapon systems down, open the docking bay, disable the alarms, and anything else he could think of to help them when they finally boarded the evil woman's ship.

"So," Galan began impishly. "Shall we?"

Vejiita shot the man a furious glare, which caused Galan to gulp nervously.

"I guess that's a yes…"

xxx

Stepping off the ship, Vejiita glanced around the large docking bay indifferently. It was nearly empty except for four one-man pods secured there, and a room off to the side. He assumed that was where they kept parts for those pods. He turned towards the large automatic doors, which he knew led into the rest of the ship. He held onto his rage with sure willpower, stubbornly refusing to give into the pain. It wasn't hard to stay angry, his mate was dead after all, but he had to focus on other angry thoughts now, he could feel his very self splintering every time he thought of her, he had to stay angry, but not for the reason he should be. He had to be angry with himself for succumbing to weakness and bonding, at Kakarotto for making all this possible, giving him this second chance – or was it third? - at life, leading him here to this planet, to this moment, to now, where he had to reveal how weak he was to everyone. Weak without his mate.

He had always known caring about someone could lead to pain, but he had never imagined how much. He'd rather have watched his home planet destroyed again than go through this. That had been the most emotionally painful moment until now. Now the emotional, psychic pain was actually physical.

"Galan, is there anything we need to know?" his rival asked suddenly.

"Not really. I turned off the alarms, disabled the automated door locks, retrieved codes for those I couldn't hack into, locked up her ship just in case, and locked up the weapons… As well as her favorite room."

Scratching his head, Goku glanced at Galan in confusion. "Favorite room?"

Vejiita growled softly and walked towards the door. "Where she performs her tortures, you imbecile." Glancing over his shoulder, Vejiita narrowed his eyes at Galan. "Where would she have kept her?"

"Probably the security deck."

"Fine," Vejiita hissed, his hand tightening over his heart. "The traitor will lead me there. Kakarotto, search out the dragon ball."

"But-"

"Just do it!" Vejiita snapped.

Both men sighed and nodded. "Fine," Galan agreed as he came up beside the pained warrior and pressed a button next to the door, causing it to open. "Come, Vejiita."

Vejiita growled at the presumption of the idiot, but followed him down the dark hall. He forced himself not to betray how difficult it actually was to keep up with the weak man. Every step he took sent a sharp agony through his entire body. He knew his system was shutting down, his soul clinging to his body by willpower alone. And Vejiita wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. He didn't know why he was even forcing Aaloka's former henchman to lead him towards where Buruma might have been held. He was almost terrified what would happen if he actually saw his mate's body.

It might snap what little control he had gained.

Even so, he would not be dissuaded from his goal. He needed to find her, despite the logical reasons not to. He would not let his mate be kept by that woman, dead or not. He would not let his woman, his beautiful mate suffer alone. She would not wish to be there. He did not wish her to be there!

After probing the broken bond for what was probably the millionth time since he had felt it shatter, he snarled loudly. He felt the fearful eyes of the man responsible on him for the sudden sound, and immediately squashed the urge to tear him to pieces. For now, he needed the weakling. He'd kill him later.

"We're here," Galan told him quietly, breaking Vejiita out of his daydream of bathing in his blood. "I assume this is where the others would be kept as well, but if your mate isn't here, we'll have to try Aaloka's room."

Vejiita simply indicated for Galan to open the door, not even bothering with a response. After all, it was below him to speak with the worm. After Galan complied, Vejiita instantly entered the wing, glancing around at the doors. His eyes skimmed the black doors and the small keypads beside them.

"Why isn't it guarded?" Vejiita wondered aloud, his breath catching in his throat, much to his disgust. He'd have to teach his woman a lesson for making him suffer. Wincing at his errant thought, he walked towards the first door, not waiting for Galan's answer, which came only seconds later.

"I have no idea… perhaps it is a trap?"

Vejiita attempted an indifferent shrug. "Open it," he ordered gruffly, nodding towards the door in front of him. He couldn't sense a ki behind it, but Vejiita was having problems sensing anything at that point. He couldn't even feel his rival, someone he was particularly attuned to since their battle on Chikyuu only a couple years ago.

Galan glanced worriedly at the Saiyajin, noticing his breathing was becoming shallower with each breath. He didn't think the warrior would be able to fight if they were attacked, and he knew he couldn't do much. He had been the brain in Aaloka's little group, and the only thing he could do would be die and come back… if Aaloka hadn't destroyed his stored cells.

He entered the six-digit password into the door panel, his hands trembling slightly. A soft beep sounded after he finished, and the black door slid open as Vejiita stood in front of it. The Saiyajin's eyes narrowed as he searched the room, eventually falling on the still form near the wall.

Vejiita knew immediately that the person was not Buruma as the scent of blood filled his nostrils, but thankfully, it was not hers. He entered the room silently and peered at the figure slumped on the floor. His eyes widened slightly in recognition, a sneer forming on his face.

"Yamucha."

xxx

"Fuck!"

That summed up Vejiita's luck nicely, he thought. He had finally found all the hostages, but while none of them were dead, they were certainly half way there! Not that Vejiita cared about them in the slightest, it would have just been nice to have some added distractions for Aaloka to deal with.

"Leave them here for now," Vejiita rasped out. "Kakarotto can deal with them later."

Galan nodded in agreement, turning to enter the single room at the far end of the wing. A shudder ran through him as he approached the door. He held his breath as he keyed open the door, while Vejiita watched on, his breath noticeably ragged.

When the door opened, both entered cautiously, glancing around the dark room. Vejiita's sudden intake of breath alerted Galan that he saw something. "What is it?"

A choked moan came from the Saiyajin who dashed into the room, kneeling on the floor next to a shadow figure. Galan's eyes widened as he realized that it must be Buruma that lay there. He carefully walked up behind the troubled prince; nervous the man might attack him again.

Galan hissed as he saw the bloodied body of the blue-haired genius lying in a pool of her own blood. Vejiita's hand carefully rested on the blood-matted hair, and Galan was suddenly afraid the Saiyajin would go insane again. There was something… wrong with that gesture just then.

Vejiita, on the other hand, seemed to be on fire as he quaked with emotion. Vejiita brushed another blood-soaked strand of hair from her face, unblinking eyes staring down at her motionless body. Then he suddenly growled loudly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body into his lap. His entire body shook with grief and pain, his eyes falling shut against the agony as he continued to emit the low growl. He forgot about Galan's presence in his sorrow as his entire being was focused on the dead woman within his arms.

Vejiita's body rocked slightly as he growled, clutching her bloody form to him as if she was the only thing in the universe right then. Galan knew that to Vejiita, she most likely was. He backed quietly out of the room, his eyes unable to tear away from the Saiyajin's back until he had exited the room.

As Galan shut the door, an anguished scream rocked the ship…

He shivered.

xxx

**AN:**Random thought, but I need to start plugging fics again like I used to eight years ago. I will when I start updating fics instead of editing them.

Lovies!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Dragonballs

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Sixteen: Dragonballs  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters involved. I only play with them. I do however own Galan and Aaloka and their little minions.

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Updated.

xxx

Goku frowned worriedly after Vejiita and Galan as they disappeared around the corner. Vejiita wasn't even walking correctly. His usual confident, arrogant gait was slumped, defeated, and pained. Goku only hoped the Saiyajin no Ouji could hold it together long enough for them to defeat Aaloka and find the dragonball.

Pulling out the palm-sized dragon radar, Goku turned his attention to the little white dot on the green screen. He was a bit concerned he might get lost a bit in the ship; the dragonball may be straight ahead of him, but there were walls and halls in this place. It might be a bit more difficult to find than normal. It wasn't often that a ball had to be trailed through a spaceship. _More like never._

He paused indecisively for a few moments, trying to figure out which direction to take first. He then shrugged, turned towards the right – the opposite direction of his allies – and walked swiftly down the hall. His eyes kept careful track of the little bleep on the screen in his hand as he strolled through the halls, while also warily looking around for possible enemies.

After what seemed like forever to the Saiyajin as he traversed the ship's maze, he finally stood outside a large door. He hesitated only momentarily before pressing on the panel beside it, and the door slid open with ease. Stepping inside, his eyes were immediately drawn to the being standing in the center of the room. In the green man's hand, a small orange ball pulsed.

The dragonball.

And the being, he suspected, was Kiwi. Goku put on his famous grin and waved. "Hiya."

Kiwi blinked in astonishment, his eyes widening slightly at the odd gesture. "You are stupider than they say," the man drawled with a snort finally.

"I am?" Goku asked, scratching his head. "Well, I know I am not as smart as Buruma, but even so, I didn't think I was a complete moron…"

Kiwi chuckled wickedly, turning his nose in the air. "Fool," he spat. "Why did you come? Aaloka does not want you, she wishes for Vejiita. Why don't you go home? It isn't any of your concern."

Goku frowned and then shook his head. "Sorry, but your boss killed my friend. And while Vejiita may not be the friendliest guy around, he is part of the team now, whether he realizes it or not. Not to mention this _does_ concern me as you kidnapped _my_ friends in your boss's quest for vengeance, oddly enough. Vejiita could care less about them. So I'm not leaving."

The man shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks," Goku replied, this time smirking slightly. "So, why don't you hand me that dragonball there and I'll let you go."

Kiwi gave him an incredulous look, and then laughed loudly. "Right. As if that is going to happen."

Goku sighed; irritated that yet another villain wouldn't give up when it was clear that Goku could beat him effortlessly. "Guess that means we're going to fight."

"Well, since you're not going to leave it alone, and I'm not going to either, I suppose so."

Goku nodded and crossed his arms, frowning thoughtfully. "Since I'm kind of in a hurry, I'm not going to play around, if that's alright."

Kiwi sneered. "Good."

The Saiyajin grinned and vanished from normal sight, reappearing moments later behind Kiwi, who didn't sense him there. Goku tapped the warrior's shoulder, and when the green man swung around in surprise, Goku clocked him in the face once. Kiwi was sent flying towards the wall. He smacked into it with an audible thud, and then slumped to the floor. Goku sighed and shook his head. "They really should learn to listen to me sometimes…"

The pure-hearted Saiyajin walked over to the fallen warrior, and bent down to grab the dragonball, which was still clutched in Kiwi's hand. He pried the hand open and took the ball, placing it in the satchel on his waist.

As he was headed out the door, the entire ship shook violently and a ki sense exploded in his mind. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Vejiita!"

xxx

Goku sprinted into the room, panting slightly from the mad dash through the ship towards the wild ki. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the Super Saiyajin Vejiita scream out, a golden aura blasting around him. In his bulging arms, Goku saw the motionless, bloody form of his friend.

"Buruma," he murmured softly as he looked away, unable to look at her like that. Despite the chaos around him, he knew that she shouldn't be so still. She should be ranting, or yelling, or bouncing around giving orders. It hit Goku then that his oldest friend was dead. He momentarily forgot the dragonballs in his sack as grief overwhelmed him, a sick feeling in his gut. His eyes watered as he glanced back towards the exploding ki.

Peering around the room, his own ki powering up enough to keep him on his feet as Vejiita's power erupted even more, he saw the prone figure on the far wall, unnaturally slumped on the floor. He recognized Galan, and sighed. He turned back to the screaming Vejiita, his eyes hardening in determination.

"_VEJIITA!_" Goku roared, attempting to get his rival's attention futilely.

The Saiyajin no Ouji continued screaming, his ki rising at an amazing rate and Goku could tell it wouldn't stop any time soon. He shivered slightly in awe, stunned at the sheer feel of his rage and pain. Goku knew immediately that if Vejiita turned on him, he wouldn't survive. Vejiita was finally stronger than his rival.

Goku grinned at the revelation, but it quickly left moments later. He began to wonder if perhaps Vejiita would overload himself. A sound tugged at the edge of his hearing, making an odd resonate with the scream and Goku frowned, glancing around for the source of it.

He turned around and blinked at the person who had obviously just entered the room. It was a slender blue-skinned woman and the coldly amused gaze she was directing at the distraught Saiyajin no Ouji left little doubt in Goku's mind.

Aaloka.

He cocked his head curiously, unable to see how she could be so threatening, but he had long ago learned not to consider appearances in his assessments of possible enemies. He knew he could beat her easily, but he also didn't want to be surprised.

The woman noticed immediately that she attracted the attention of the larger Saiyajin and her pupil-less eyes focused on him then. Her mouth twitched upward coldly in wicked amusement when she saw the realization in his eyes.

Suddenly, Vejiita's scream choked off and the room became fell silent. Goku glanced behind him quickly, to find Vejiita motionlessly cradling Buruma in his arms, his eyes blank and unfocused as they stared straight ahead of him.

Aaloka laughed loudly in the quiet room then, attracting Goku's attention again. Vejiita's head also snapped towards the sound as he became aware of his surroundings. The small Saiyajin hissed softly.

"Well, well, Vejiita. It looks as if I have broken you without even trying. So easy, really. You'd have thought you would have learned not to form attachments after serving Furiza. But you did anyway. The hard Vejiita finally cracked all because of the death of a weak, ugly, human female. Furiza would have found this amusing, I'm willing to wager."

Vejiita snarled loudly, standing up with his mate still cradled in his protective embrace. His dark eyes narrowed at Aaloka with a burning hatred, which Goku could see surpassed even the feelings the Saiyajin no Ouji had had for Furiza. Goku surmised it was because of Buruma's death, and knew that Vejiita wasn't quite right in the head now. Not that he could have ever been called stable, but Goku suddenly feared that his rival would destroy them all just to seek revenge.

"Well," Goku hastily put in, "I'm going to leave you two to fight right now, if you don't mind. I'll be back though." Neither answered him, their eyes glued to each other. Goku shrugged and walked out of the room, pausing only to grab the unconscious Galan, determined to teleport the others safely back to Chikyuu-sei. He had felt their weak ki levels during his mad dash towards Vejiita's raging power.

After that, he had a wish to make.

"So, Vejiita, how does it feel?"

"Feel?" his low voice inquired, gruff with pain, yet dull with apathy.

"Yes, monkey. How does it feel to lose your mate? I would have never thought that you of all people would choose one at all. You wouldn't even take me up on my offer. So, I'm curious. How does it feel, little monkey? Does it hurt? I think it does with the way you were screaming earlier."

Vejiita's arms tightened around Buruma's body, his arms and chest soaked in her blood, the smell driving him further into the depths of his pain. "You wish to know if it hurts, Aaloka?" Snorting almost weakly, he continued, "You could not possibly imagine how it feels. To have a bond shattered is something you will never feel. Unfortunately, because I wish I could show you. I wouldn't be able find a live Saiyajin, let alone one willing to mate you who could feel for you enough for a bond, you bitch. It is really too bad," Vejiita continued absently.

Aaloka blinked at his odd behavior. She had been watching the warriors on Chikyuu for quite some time and had seen that Vejiita hadn't changed much from the time she had known him, outside of his little attracted to the frail woman. And here he was practically rambling like a… She blinked, eyes widening. She felt her stomach drop as fear suddenly spasmed through her and she finished her thought.

Like a lunatic.

She had broken him more than she thought possible. All because of a woman! _Who'd have thought, my little pet? Who'd have thought the cold-hearted bastard prince of Vejiita-sei could feel... love?_ She frowned resentfully. _After all these years, you have found love…_

She laughed dully. "You love a weak female. Why, Vejiita? Why couldn't you have stayed with me? I love you… I have loved you since I took you into my care… I offered you everything! What did she have that I didn't?"

"Bitch," Vejiita spat with a mirthless smirk. "Nothing about you attracts me, whore. You may not be hideous, but you might as well be. You do nothing for me."

"Why her!?" she screamed, losing her control momentarily.

"She is my soul."

Aaloka twitched in indignation, her fists clenching. "You fool! She was only a weakness! You should thank me for killing her for you!"

Growling dangerously, Vejiita stepped towards the female but stopped before moving too far. He looked down at the burden in his arms, his eyes pained. He nuzzled Buruma's hair gently before stepping off to the side and setting the dead woman on the floor carefully. As if she were alive. He then turned his head towards his mate's murderer, his eyes narrowing. "You wanted to destroy my weakness, hm?" He laughed bitterly. "So that you can have me to yourself! Fool! I am dying now!" He walked purposely toward the woman. "You hear that, bitch? I am dying. And I know that is not what you wanted. You wanted me to accept you." Another laugh escaped. "Sorry, but you have failed. You have killed me. But first... you must die," he stated in a dead voice.

Goku was glad he could feel Vejiita's ki on the ship when he had been busy teleporting the injured warriors back to Chikyuu. Now it was time to wish her back to life before Vejiita lost it completely.

With a wave to Korin, who agreed to look after his wounded friends, he placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on his wife's ki, appearing in front of the startled woman a heartbeat later. He gave her a quick grin and raced outside.

He placed the balls in a circle on the ground, smiling back at Chichi when she belatedly emerged from the house. He then stepped back and yelled, "Come forth, Shenlong!"

The sky darkened rapidly and a fierce wind appeared suddenly, blowing the trees wildly. Lightening started flashing as the balls pulsed with an inner energy. Goku fidgeted a bit anxiously as he witnessed the familiar lightening shoot from the balls and into the air. This was the first time he wished the damned dragon would not take so long to emerge. This was an emergency here!

The lights reformed into a gigantic green dragon with red eyes that gleamed down at the tiny beings below him. After a long silence, Shenlong finally spoke in his booming voice, "What is your wish?"

"I wish that Buruma and her child be brought back to life!" Goku called out to the dragon.

After a few seconds, the dragon's red eyes glowed once and he boomed back, "Your wish has been granted! Farewell!" Then, the huge lizard flared briefly and faded away. Then the pulsating balls floated into the air and scattered faster than the eye could see in all directions, now merely rocks until next year.

"I hope that works…"

Vejiita was moments away from attacking the woman when he suddenly gasped. Aaloka's brow furrowed in confusion, but Vejiita paid little attention to her as he turned slowly towards the wall where he had set his mate. His eyes widened slightly as the blue-haired genius suddenly gasped loudly, sitting up in shock.

Aaloka gaped at the woman she had previously killed, surprised at her sudden revival, but her face revealed quickly that she had figured out the cause. The dragonballs.

Vejiita, however, broke into a wide grin and walked over to his panting - and still bloody - woman. He knelt down in front of her, his grin turning to his usual cocky smirk. _:I told you I would come,:_ he murmured into her mind.

She turned her wide eyes to his and suddenly threw herself into his arms; tears streaking down her cheeks unwillingly. "Damn it, about time!" she scolded through her sobs.

He didn't embrace her back, Aaloka's presence burning into his mind, but he did allow himself to take in her scent happily. _:You need to stay out of the way,:_ he ordered gently. _:I must deal with the bitch now.:_ He pulled her arms off him gently, pushing aside the very real need to just hold her against him, feel her, make sure she was really alive. Now was not the time and he knew it. _:We will talk later,:_ he reassured her after he saw her hurt look.

xxx

She nodded and leaned against the wall, watching him with wide eyes. She was still slightly hurt that he acted as if she had been gone for a few hours at work instead of actually dead. She would have thought her death would have affected him a bit more than it seemed to. Perhaps, he didn't care for her, as she had previously believed. Perhaps, it was only a vague concern for her and not anything more, as she had thought he felt.

She silently let tears fall from her azure eyes as he turned his back to her.

xxx

Vejiita was perfectly aware of his mate's inner pain, but tried to ignore it for the time being. Aaloka was what was important at the moment; he could ease his mate's emotions later. They were distracting him, however, so he spoke into her mind again. _:Onna, stop that. It's distracting. I will speak with you later, for now I need to deal with her.:_

The Saiyajin glared hatefully at the creature before him, finally able to breathe and think clearly for the first time in what seemed like an eternity since his mate had died. He smirked cockily, his usual vigor back in full force. "Well, Aaloka, looks like you did not break me for long."

"We shall see, Vejiita."

"Yes. We shall," he purred sweetly, a wicked smirk on his face.

Then he attacked.

xxx

**AN:** Wow, the corniness.

Lovies!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Doubles

**A Saiyajin's Heart**  
_Chapter Seventeen: Doubles  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** My life sucks, suing me would probably make my day. Aaloka and Galan are mine.

**Beta:** W-chan – Thank You!

**Pairing:** Buruma/Vejiita

**AN:** 03/04/08 – Updated. I have received a zillion death threats from this fic, so please don't send me more. I know exactly how I ended it and _yes_, I will make the sequel. I promise.

xxx

Within moments of his attack, Vejiita found himself immobile, barely able to draw a breath. He blinked, one of the few things he could do, and growled, powering up and attempting to wretch himself into motion.

It was all in vain, however. And Vejiita realized that the moment Aaloka started laughing, as if his predicament was the most hilarious thing she had ever seen.

Vejiita ceased his struggles finally, and just stood, glaring at the woman before him. He could feel Buruma's fear and concern through his mind, but pushed it away roughly. He couldn't afford to be distracted by the weakness just then.

It was at that moment that Goku decided to return, teleporting in right before Vejiita. The younger Saiyajin blinked in surprise, glancing around at the occupants of the room in confusion. He then gave them his trademark grin, putting a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Um, hi, guys…"

"Kakarotto, you moron!" Vejiita snapped. "Get the Onna out of here, now!"

"I don't think so, Vejiita," Aaloka retorted, turning her eyes to the blue-haired woman beside the wall. "I think you should watch as I kill her again."

Goku blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't let you do that. If she dies again, we can't wish her back," Goku told her thoughtlessly, then walked towards his longtime friend, and picked her up. "Be right back," he told them and disappeared once again.

"Hey, Vejiita," Aaloka began, a slow smirk appearing on her face.

"Hey, bitch," he snapped back, his eyes narrowed hatefully at her.

She shook her head as one would at a disobedient child, and clicked her tongue. "Now, now, is that any way to treat me, Vejiita?"

"Let me think," he drawled, then snapped, "Yes!"

"Anyway," she said again, dismissing his attitude. "Remember a couple months ago when your gravity room shut off unexpectedly? Just before that stupid get-together of the blue-haired woman's friends?"

"Yes, so?" Vejiita growled.

She snickered, brushing a strand of hair back. "That, my dear Saiyajin no Ouji, was all a part of the plan."

Vejiita blinked. "What kind of stupid plan was that?"

She laughed and motioned with her hand. The door slid open, and Vejiita found himself gaping in stunned silence for the first time in his life.

He found himself staring... at himself.

xxx

Goku and Buruma appeared before a flustered Chichi, who was sitting beside a twin bed. In that bed lay Galan, who moaned softly in his sleep, a pained frown on his face.

Chichi gasped and clasped Buruma in a tight hug as soon as she noticed them, babbling incoherently and scolding her about letting herself be taken and killed. Buruma put up with the henpecking amazingly well, although Goku suspected it was because she was still dazed about being brought back to life.

"Uh, Chichi?" Goku interrupted.

"What, Goku-sa?" Chichi returned absently, looking Buruma over still.

"Perhaps you should help Buruma get cleaned up. I'm going to go back and help Vejiita…"

"You mean it's not done yet?" Chichi demanded, turning to her husband with wide dark eyes.

Shaking his head, the Saiyajin sighed. "No, and although he may not want my help, I think he'll need it. Anyway, take care of Buruma, I'll return…" He then put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Buruma suddenly gasped and looked upward, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Buruma? What is it?" Chichi asked in concern.

"Vejiita…"

xxx

Vejiita continued to gape at his other self, completely speechless. Aaloka laughed hysterically as she watched the shocked Saiyajin no Ouji eye his double warily. She then decided to drop the bombshell on the warrior.

"This, Vejiita," she practically purred, "is your clone."

"Why?" was the only thing he could think to ask.

"Why, Vejiita? Because I felt like it. Because I wish to see you suffer, of course. You see, your clone here remembers everything you do. He knows everything you do. Only there is one big difference," she explained with a smirk.

"And that is?" Vejiita asked, finally gathering his wits.

"He does not have a heart, Vejiita. He cannot love or even hate. He cannot feel. But he can emulate them well enough." She paused and patted the double on his shoulder. The figure of Vejiita didn't even move. "He will be taking your place on Earth, Vejiita. With your mate and unborn child. You, meanwhile, will become what you once were. My pet."

Vejiita couldn't even grasp the implications of that, his mind whirling with horror that the man, Saiyajin, before him would take his place with his Onna. His mate. The child wasn't real to him, he had never cared about children or fathering them, especially now that none of them were going to be full-blooded Saiyajin. If perhaps he needed to sire children to populate Vejiita-sei again, he'd have done it, eagerly, but to be a father? Him? It wasn't real to him yet.

Buruma, though, was.

Aaloka grinned and waved a hand almost absently, then Vejiita's world blurred and the room vanished.

xxx

Laughing, Aaloka turned to her creation. "Well, Vejiita, that other Saiyajin will return… I must go. Remember your orders," she reminded the expressionless being, and with that, she too vanished.

Goku returned moments later, only to find Vejiita standing in the middle of an empty room, his eyes vacant. He didn't think it was odd the Saiyajin no Ouji didn't even seem to notice him until Goku called his name.

And he didn't even seem to notice the usual biting reply was strangely dull as he took the Saiyajin's arm and teleported back home.

xxx

Aaloka's laugh rang through the near empty ship, and Vejiita, who was trapped immobile down below shivered in response.

His mate would soon be trapped with a version of himself who had no heart. He shivered again, screaming out as he powered up to Super Saiyajin effortlessly.

It was all in vain. He could not free himself.

_Buruma._

xxx

**AN:** NO MORE DEATH THREATS! I know it was evil. YES this was the end of THIS fic. There WILL be a sequel. Hush now.

Lovies!


End file.
